Nadie Como Tú
by Nanita Malfoy
Summary: Mientras la lucha contra Voldemort continua, llevando al desastre el mundo donde ellos vivian, el amor, puede hacer milagros. Todo lo que les sucederá no lo podrán creer y deberan luchar por lo que ellos quieren, dado que nada en esta vida es facil.
1. Algo inesperado

_**Capitulo 1 "Algo inesperado"**_

Su ultimo año en la escuela que para ella había sido su segundo hogar, rodeada de la gente a la que quería y que la propinaron los momentos mas felices de su corta vida, aun ha sabiendas de haber sido la prefecta de Griffindor y el premio anual, la que mejor estudiante de todos los años, acarreando las mejores notas en sus T.I. y en los EXTASIS, aun a sabiendas de todo eso, su felicidad no era completa, su paz estaba mancillada por preocupaciones que una chica de 18 años no debería tener.

Por suerte o por desgracia en estos últimos 7 años ella tubo que madurar más rápido que cualquier chica de su edad, desgraciadamente con los golpes que da la vida. No todo era malo aun contaba con el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos desde que llego a Hogwarts, aunque tampoco ellos disfrutaban del momento que debería marcarse como el más feliz de su vida.

Se cernía sobre ellos el peso de una sombra que cada vez se oscurecía más, cada vez, estaba más cerca su encuentro con el mago mas poderoso, que había sumergida a la población mágica en una era oscura, después de su primera desaparición a manos del niño que vivió.

A tres mesas de distancia un chico de pelo rubio tenia la vista fija en la Directora, que ahora mismo estaba hablando sobre su futuro.

Y que cruel era el destino, cuando hablaba del futuro , uno que no era suyo ni nunca lo sería, simplemente por el hecho de que su familia, por llamarlo familia, le había inculcado una manera de pensar cerrada, con la cual no estaba de acuerdo, imposibilitando una vida mejor, dado que su padre era un alcohólico hipócrita que a la menor oportunidad abusaba de su poder con su madre, y la pobre de su madre cegada de amor, iría asta el mismísimo infierno por Lucius Malfoy.

Su infancia había transcurrido entre horribles clases sobre la purificación de la sangre en el mundo mágico y aburridas fiestas donde lo más entretenido que había era su tía Bellatrix, cuando sufría un cambio de personalidad.

De repente una voz le sacó de sus embelesamientos.

- Draco, Draquin , oye, ¿me puedes hacer caso? - Le pregunto una impaciente Pansy

- ¿ Que quieres ahora Pansy, se te ha roto una uña o simplemente, se te murió la única neurona que te quedaba?- le respondió Draco con su habitual tono de indiferencia.

- Pues no, simplemente me gustaría saber, porque miras a la sangre sucia - le reprocho ella

- ¿ Que yo hago que? - le respondió este arrastrando las palabras

- Si Draco, si , llevas 10 minutos embelesado mirándola a ella - contesto Pansy, empezando a enfadarse

A lo cual el chico que no se había percatado de que era cierto, simplemente la contesto en tono hiriente:

- Pansy deberías ir a graduarte la vista, creo que demasiado sexo nocturno te esta afectando, y giro su cara para poder a tender a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mesa.

Pero su mente seguía trabajando, en la pregunta de Pansy, ¿Qué hacía él, el Príncipe de Slytherin, mirando a la mari sabihondilla sangre sucia de Hermione Granger?, cierto era que desde que empezó en Hogwarts había cambiando muchísimo, si no recordaba mal, en primer curso, era una niña fea con el pelo encrespado que le daba aspecto de un arbusto mal cortado, sus dientes de conejo largos, y un cuerpo sin formas habían dejado paso a una mujer, su pelo ahora tenia un aspecto sedoso invitando a tocarlo y entrelazar los dedos en sus rizos, una dentadura perfecta, mostrando una sonrisa radiante en la que ningún diente desentonaba, unos ojos color caramelo que invitaban a perderse en ellos, un cuerpo que tenia unas curvas impresionantes y una chica con una mera de ser increíble … y al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, se enfado con el mismo, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, dejando a todo el mundo en silencio.

Hermione se percato de ello, y rápidamente le pregunto a Harry, - ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Malfoy para dar tremendo golpe en la mesa?

- Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que no le parezca bien puede hacer que el hurón albino monte una de sus coléricas pataletas.

A lo cual el trío dorado rompió a reír.

Mientras que esto sucedía, la Directora Minerva McGonagall llamaba a la tarima, a Hermione para que procediera a dar el discurso que cerraría el curso, su ultimo curso.

Hermione con paso decido se acerco a la tarima y se subió al podio, desde donde dirigiría las ultimas palabras como alumna de Hogwarts.

Ya subida en el pudo observar que cientos de caras estaban pendiente de ella, todos esperaban expectantes el gran discurso de Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de la escuela, pero que podía decirle ella, que de nada servia estudiar, dado que su mundo, se estaba acabando y destrozando en pedazos, debería de alentarles o simplemente decirles la verdad, en eso se fijo en una mirada penetrante, unos ojos que eran del color de un día nublado, fríos y calculadores, que la escrutaban desde la lejanía, pero aun así los reconocería a leguas, eran los ojos de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo acérrimo, el cual le había hecho la vida imposible durante su estancia en Hogwarts, el cual la buscaba por los pasillos para insultarla, simplemente por no tener Sangre Pura, pero algo la perturbo, un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, seguidos de un guiño dándola ánimos a continuar.

Eso no podía estar pasando, el cordero que había cenado debía estar en malas condiciones produciéndola alucinaciones, como podía ser que Draco Malfoy la estuviera apoyando a ella, una sabelotodo y encima sangre sucia, no eso no podía ser real, una tos reseca y producida a posta por la directora la saco de su ensimismamiento invitándola a que comenzara con su discurso y decidió alentarles dado que nada estaba aun escrito.

-_Hoy nos despedimos del colegio para iniciar una nueva etapa. La experiencia vivida en estos años nos llena de entusiasmo para seguir fuera del mismo. Ya que aquí comprendimos el verdadero significado de la amistad, la unión , la solidaridad, la alegría y la confianza._

_A lo largo del tiempo, se pone en nuestro camino a diversas personas que son difíciles de olvidar, simplemente por el hecho de que estás, han dejado una huella importante en nuestro corazón, (_decía mientras miraba hacia Ginny y Luna, a las cuales aun les quedaba otro año más en Hogwarts)_ al acompañarnos un instante en nuestra vida, a veces sin embargo no podemos quedarnos junto a ellos pero por muy corto que haya sido el tiempo que se compartió, nos dejan una parte de ellos que siempre estará, presentes para ayudarnos a madurar._

_Esta graduación es el resultado de los esfuerzos de nuestros padres, hermanos , amigos y maestros que cada uno de ellos se encarga de sembrar en nosotros conocimientos y valores que permanecerán en nosotros._

_Por eso a nombre de todos los alumnos que hoy cerramos una etapa les damos nuestro agradecimiento:_

_En primer lugar a nuestras familias, por impulsarnos y darnos su apoyo a pesar de las dificultades._

_A nuestros profesores por estar pendientes de nosotros en cada situación, tener la palabra de aliento en el preciso momento, por sus consejos, apoyo, sabiduría, cooperación, sentido del humor y gran amistad que surgió. Por brindarnos sus conocimientos, prepararnos académicamente, por compartir su experiencia, por su tiempo aun fuera del horario de trabajo, por su exigencia y sus consejos para poder preparnos para el mundo que nos espera fuera._

_También nos vamos con la satisfacción de haber encontrado grandes amigos y aquellas personas que nos acompañaron en el camino. _Mientras terminaba esta parte su mirada se dirigió a sus grandes amigos quien siempre la habían acompañado en todo, Harry, Ron y Neville, sin olvidar también a Lavander.

_Esta generación es única,, ya que cada uno puso todo de si mismo, para triunfar. Será imposible olvidar las tardes estudiando en la biblioteca para los exámenes del profesor Snape, las reuniones hechas en nuestras salas comunes, las fiestas celebradas en la sala de los menesteres para unir nuestras casas, y las travesuras, ni de las que los profesores se salvaron, entre otras cosas que nos harán recordar que ha pesar de nuestras edad siempre llevaremos a un niño dentro, aunque a veces se distrae para descubrir nuevos sentimientos, para ser más precisas, en esta etapa algunos conocieron a su primer amor y otros perdieron a seres queridos dejando un vació de corazón imposible de llenar._

_Es difícil despedirse de nuestro segundo hogar, aun sabiendo que lo que viene no será fácil, pero me entusiasma saber que siempre podré contar con su apoyo._

_Con la simple palabra GRACIAS, no es suficiente para expresar lo que siento, esta mezcla de tristeza y felicidad y satisfacción por llegar a la meta y tener que decir a DIOS, a esta familia que he formado aquí._

_Gracias por todo._

El gran comedor estaba sumido en un gran silencio, habiendo dejado a cada estudiante pensando en las palabras que la castaña acababa de pronunciar, a algunos produciéndoles un regusto amargo, o a otros agradándoles.

Todo el mundo después del transcurso de ese silencio, que para ella había parecido eterno, irrumpió en un aplauso magnifico, lanzando vítores y silbadas aprobando lo que ella había dicho.

McGonagall aun con lagrimas en los ojos se levanto, y el silencio poco a poco fue instaurándose de nuevo en el gran comedor, y con mucho esfuerzo le dirigió estas palabras a la artífice del discurso.

_-_Enhorabuena Granger, no podía esperar menos de ti.

Ella sonrojada bajo de la tarima para dirigirse a su sitio, entre sus dos mejores amigos que la recibieron orgullosos.

En ese instante y por arte de magia apareció, todo tipo de postres, de los cuales todos disfrutaron.

En la mesa de los Slytherin todos estaban comiendo menos un chico, Draco, que se había quedado taciturno pensando en el discurso de esa castaña y el sentimiento de orgullo que sintió cuando esta acabo.

No debía de encontrarse bien, primero la miraba, se sentía atraído varonilmente hacia ella, la enviaba ánimos para empezar y para terminar todo ello se sentía orgulloso del discurso de la castaña.

Seguramente estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de enfermedad muggle que fijo que había cogido en una clase con ella.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer el postre, Minerva hizo algo inesperado en ella, que recordó la memoria del fallecido Dumbeldore, hizo desaparecer los bancos y las mesas sin dar tiempo a los estudiantes para ponerse en pie produciendo que estos acabaran con sus posaderas en el suelo, creando un ambiente de risa en algunos y descontentos en otros.

La cena había llegado a su fin, cada alumno debería regresar a su casa, aprovechando sus últimos paseos, debido a que estos serian sus últimos 7 días en ese colegio.

El trío dorado y el ejercito de Dumbeldore, se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida, pero algo en el inconsciente de Hermione produjo en ella un cambio de idea, - Harry, Ron sigan sin mi, los alcanzaré ahora.

Ellos sin preocuparse se encaminaron a la salida, dejando a una rezagada Hermione atrás.

Hermione se apoyo en la pared esperando asta que el último alumno abandonará el comedor, cuando eso ocurrió se acerco al centro para mirar el majestuoso comedor que la rodeaba, estaba tan concentrada intentando guardar para ella cada detalle de allí, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba allí.

- Bonito discurso Granger - le comunico una voz que ya conocía.

- Se te hace imposible no amargarme la noche ¿no, Malfoy?.

- Sabes para una vez que intento ser amable contigo, tu tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.

- No sabia que tu conocieras el significado de la palabra amable.

- Tu no sabes nada, Granger

- ¿Ah, no … ?

- No

- Se lo suficiente

- ¿ Y que sabes tu de mi?

- Se que te escondes detrás de una fachada que te han obligado a levantar para no sufrir, se que cada vez que me llamas Sangre Sucia , lo haces porque te enseñaron a hacerlo, no lo dices porque lo sientes , también que eres un buen chico aunque quieres aparentar lo contrario, y también he podido observar que eres cínico pero eso si es autentico.

Estas palabras dejaron a Draco impactado, sin darle tiempo a responder porque Hermione estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando el quiso darse cuenta.

Mientras se dirigía a su sala común seguía pensando en lo que la castaña le había dicho …

"_te escondes detrás de una fachada para no sufrir, en realidad no sientes de verdad lo que dices cuando me llamas Sangre Sucia, eres un buen chico aunque cínico … "_

_En verdad, Hermione Granger, le conocía mejor de lo que el pensaba._


	2. ¿Enamorado?

_El segundo capitulo, me esta costando, pero creo que como todos al principio, no se si será un fic largo o no, espero que si, dado que lo que tengo en mente es bastante interesante, pero no adelantemos información._

_Espero que os guste_

**Por cierto, ****dado que en el primero no lo puse, los personajes y escenarios aquí utilizados ****no son míos****, ****son de**** la mente maravillosa de ****J. K. Rowling****.**

* * *

Capitulo 2 …. ¿Enamorado?

Hermione iba pensando de camino a su torre, la actitud tan rara que Malfoy había tenido con ella esa noche.

Nunca llegó a pensar que el intentara ser amable , bueno para ser sincera ni con ella, ni con nadie más, porque Draco Malfoy nunca era amable, solamente interesado, como todas las demás serpientes.

Jamás pensó que un Malfoy Sangre Limpia conociera el significado de la palabra amable, ni aun menos que supiera ponerla en práctica.

Llego ante el retrato de la dama gorda para entrar en su torre, ella estaba aun despierta por lo cual y como siempre está entablo conversación o al menos eso intentó.

- He oído que tu discurso a sido uno de los más buenos que se han realizado en Hogwarts en los últimos años

- Muchas gracias, - contesto con un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas - pero tan poco fue para tanto, solamente unas palabras apropiadas, que nada tienen que ver con lo que pienso.

- Querida, y en verdad, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Esta pregunta dejo a Hermione prendada en una gran conmoción dado que en ese momento, o para ser realistas ,llevaba pensando en Draco Malfoy desde que le dejó con la palabra en la boca en el gran comedor.

- Quid Agis

- Correcto, buenas noches - pronuncio la Dama Gorda antes de abrir el gran cuadro.

En su sala común, solamente quedaban los más rezagados, que al ver la prefecta se levantaron corriendo, dándoles solo unos momentos para despedirse.

Después de esa desbandada, Hermione se quedo sola, y aprovecho ese momentos de paz y tranquilidad para poner sus pensamientos en orden y dejar de una buena vez zanjado el tema del rubio.

Pero no podía hacerlo porque , cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo nuevo o simplemente no pensar, de una manera u otra lograba conectar al rubio con lo que pasara por su mente.

¿Qué la había hecho? ¿Qué clase de encantamiento era ese?

Lo descubriría, por que ella no podía seguir pensando en el.

De camino a las mazmorras Draco iba pensando en ella, como llevaba haciendo estos últimos meses, pero eso daba igual tenia que sacarla de su cabeza, no podría juntarse con ella, estaba prohibido y su padre le mataría.

A partir de aquella noche tendría que ser el mayor cabrón que hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra, y por el bien de ella tendría que demostrárselo el tiempo que les quedaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

Llego a la entrada de su casa, entro, para encontrarse en el salón común a Zabini y a Pansy, parloteando entretenidamente asta que le vieron, cuando eso sucedió, Pansy corrió a los brazos de Draco para darle un beso en los labios, que este rechazo como llevaba haciendo un tiempo.

Ya no se sentía atraído por ella, solamente sentía repulsión hacia ella y su persona.

Era la típica chica con un buen cuerpo, cosa que no podía negar, pero vacía por dentro.

Solamente entendía de chicos y de su reflejo en el espejo, porque si la sacabas de hay estaba perdida.

Que poco se equivoco en el comedor cuando la recordó que era mononeuronal.

-¿Qué hacéis aun aquí?

- Esperándote, no es obvio

- Nadie te pido que lo hicieras Pansy, es mas, como hoy me siento dichoso, amablemente te invito a que desaparezcas de mi vista, antes de que te de yo una patada en tu hermoso culo para mandarte a tu habitación.

- Eres despreciable

- Y tu una arrastrada

Pansy se marcho con el orgullo herido pero con la cabeza bien alta, ya volvería a ella.

Y si no lo hacia pronto, debería poner cartas en el asunto.

-Y tu, ¿ a que esperas?

- Solamente me he quedado para preguntarte algo

- ¿Y?

- Dado que el curso se acabo ya , y mañana tenemos tres horas con Snape, podíamos amargarles el día a los leones , ¿Qué te parece?

- Continua

- Creo que deberíamos, machacar un poco más al Santurrón, al Pobretón y a la Sangre Sucia.

Al oír estas ultimas palabras, algo en Draco cambio, no podía permitir que tocaran lo que seria suyo, porque si algo había pensado de camino hacia su casa, es que conseguiría que Hermione Granger fuera suya, necesitaba probar el fruto prohibido antes de dejarlo.

- No toques a Gran … Sangre Sucia - se corrigió para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la quiero para mi, quiero divertirme antes de irme de este asqueroso colegio.

- Entendido

- Quédate con Potter y Weasly.

- Mañana será un gran día, por cierto Malfoy, estabas bien en la cena, parecías distraído.

- No

Zabini sabia que no debía preguntar mas, si quería seguir teniendo los privilegios que asta ese momentos disfrutaba, pero algo tenia claro, no pensaba quedarse con el puesto segundón.

Malfoy había cambiado en este ultimo año, y ya no era tan malo como en años anteriores y el descubriría el porque de ese cambio, y lo utilizaría para destronar a la serpiente.

Pero de momento debería aguardar en las sombras, para poder aprovechar la oportunidad que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo.

- Que descanses entonces

- Púdrete Zabini.

La conversación que había mantenido con Zabini le había sacado de quicio por dos razones.

La primera, nadie podría tocar a Granger.

Y la segunda, el sabia que Zabini no se comportaba con el axial, como los demás, que le seguían y le soportaban por el apellido con el que llevaba cargando 18 años.

El esperaba destronarlo y quitarle lo que era suyo. debería prepararse para lo que se le avecinaba, porque sabia muy bien que debería lidiar con bastantes cosas, y una de ellas se llamaBlaise Zabini

* * *

Harry y Ron habían subido a su torre después de la cena, comentando el discurso que Hermione había dado, y pensando en lo que el futuro que tenían por delante y ninguno era bueno.

Harry quería olvidarse de todo, pero sabía que no podía eludirlo más, tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprana, y el prefería que fuera cuanto antes mejor, así tendría tiempo para poder vivir la vida que se había imaginado al lado de Ginny.

En cuanto acabará está estúpida guerra y Ginny terminará sus estudios en Hogwarts, le pediría su mano a sus padres, se comprometerían.

Todo lo que viniera después de eso, sería bien recibido, pero no se podía permitir hacerse ilusiones, porque el mejor que nadie sabia, que solamente uno de los dos podría sobrevivir.

Maldita profecía.

Harry se fijo en Ron, que llevaba un año muy raro, cada poco estaba en su mundo. Podría jurarle al diablo que si en ese preciso momento le preguntara por su nombre no sabría que responderle.

- Ron, ¿me puedes decir que te ocurre?

- ¿Ahhh?

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley ! - Gritó Harry

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué, que carajo te pasa?

- Nada

-Ron, no me mientas llevas todo el año en tu mundo, no es la primera vez que tengo que vocearte para que me hagas caso, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

En ese preciso instante Ron adquirió un color tan rojizo como su pelo y se dispuso a abrir su corazón por primera vez en la vida.

- Harry, yo .. Es que yo … yo creo que me he enamorado - le dijo tristemente

- ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?

- Pensé que seria una tontería como lo de Lavander , pero no es así

- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

El silencio se hizo, y los segundos que pasaron a Ron se le hicieron eternos, tomo aire y fuerzas y le dijo lo más bajito que pudo , - Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?

- Sí

- ¡Que bien Ron!, me alegro por ti, ya era hora

- ¿Por qué dices eso Harry?

- Porque creo que a Hermione le gustas desde hace muchísimo tiempo

Ese comentario hizo que el humor de Ron mejorara notablemente, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Hacía casi un año, que vio a Hermione como la mujer de sus sueños, si tenia, ese aire marimandón, de sabelotodo, pero aun así, estaba enamorado de ella.

Cada vez que la veía reírse, su pecho se llenaba de aire, cada vez que ella sufría , el sufría con ella, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Estaba seguro que sería capaz de a atravesar el infierno por tenerla a su lado, estaba seguro de que ella sería suya.

El destino estaba escrito, y en el ponía Ron & Hermione.

Harry estaba más que feliz por sus amigos, ahora solo faltaba que "cupido" se encargará de unirlos.

Y para ellos cupido era Ginny, solo tenia que decírselo a ella, y ya se encargaría ella de juntarlos.

* * *

_**Espero que os halla gustado, ya sabéis si tenéis algo que preguntar o simplemente que criticar, no os cortéis, decírmelo**_

_**Por cierto hoy quiero felicitar a mi mejor amigo. Felicidades Tato, te quiero (L)**_

_**Nana Malfoy**_


	3. ¿Cambios?

Capitulo 3 … Inesperado

* * *

Al día siguiente, el cielo amaneció de un color azul que invitaba a todo el mundo a salir a disfrutar del día.

Pero ya saben todo lo bueno tiene que ser estropeado por algo malo.

Y ese malo , eran las 3 horas de Pociones que tenían en las mazmorras con los Slytherin y Severus Snape.

Hermione se levanto radiante, sabia que lo que ocurriera a partir de ahora en las clases no tendría importancia, sus notas en los EXTASIS habiendo sido inmejorables, tenían en todas las asignaturas EXTRAORDINARIO.

Así que lo único que ahora la podía preocupar un poco, eran los puntos que podían conseguir para su casa, dado que las serpientes les venían pisando los talones y lo que menos quería , es que en el ultimo año que ella estudiara en Hogwarts el trofeo de las casas se la llevaran esos sucios rastreros.

Mientras pensaba eso, esperaba que Harry y Ron terminaran de arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

A Harry siempre se le pegaban las sabanas y Ron … cuando se trataba de comida podía ser mas rápido que una Saeta De Fuego.

Mientras Hermione esperaba abajo, Ron estaba metiéndole prisa a Harry, para que este acabase de prepararse

- Harry, por Merlín, date prisa

- Ron no seas tan pesado, la comida no se va a marchar

- A mi la comida me da igual

Harry se quedo petrificado al escuchar estar palabras, corrió hacia su amigo, y le tomo la temperatura corporal negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué haces Harry?

- ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes fiebre, pero puede haber otros síntomas que no demuestres

- Harry estoy bien solamente no tengo hambre

-¿Seguro de que estas bien?

- Harry no seas tan pesado, estoy como una rosa.

De repente escucharon una voz que les llamaba desde la sala común.

- Harry, Ron como no bajéis me marcho sin vosotros, Ginny y yo nos estamos impacientando.

Al oír esto los dos chicos agarraron respectivas mochilas y salieron de su cuarto en dirección a la sala común para recoger a las chicas, que ellas se encontraban entretenidas en "otra conversación de mujeres".

-Ginny

-Dime

-¿Tu crees que una persona puede cambiar?

- Creo que sí

- Ginny

- ¿uhm?

- Ayer cuando me quede sola en el gran comedor, había alguien más y ….

-¿Quién?

- Draco Malfoy

-¡Te hizo algo ese hurón saltarín!

- No, ese es el hecho

-¿Cómo?, haber explícate

-No me has dejado - respondió la castaña algo enojada - Ayer cuando os marchasteis y me quede sola, Malfoy, fue "amable" conmigo, y acabe diciendo cosas que ni yo misma creo.

- Espera, me estas diciendo que un Malfoy, ha sido amable con una desleal sangre sucia

- Sí

- No me lo creo

-Ginny no me tomes el pelo, esto es una cosa sería, y no entiendo el cambio de actitud, por eso te pregunto, si una persona puede cambiar.

- Me rectifico de lo que dije - contexto la pelirroja algo confundida - las personas pueden cambiar, un Malfoy nunca lo hará.

En ese momento Harry y Ron llegaron a la sala común

-¿En que andáis?

- En nada, contestaron las dos al unísono.

Mientras hacían el recorrido al comedor, cada uno iba pensando en sus cosas …

"_Debería de tener vigilada a la comadreja y si vuelvo a notar un comportamiento raro, decírselo a Ron y Harry, por mucho que Hermione, sea la alumna más lista del colegio, también es la mas ingenua"_

"_Me alegro de que por una vez alguien las cosas le salgan bien, ojala tuviera esa suerte yo con Ginny"_

"_Como se lo digo, porque todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mi … _

_Hermione llevo tiempo pensando , y quería decirte que … que … tu … tu … me gustas … mucho. Que cutre queda así, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Harry y a Ginny otra vez"_

"_Ultimo año, y solo me recuerdan por ser la sabelotodo, la sangren sucia y la amiga de Potter"_

* * *

Cuando llegaron al comedor , todo era un bullicio, la directora no estaba en su sitio y nada les preocupaba ya, pero que pobres ingenuos lo peor estaba por venir, y se iban a ir de Hogwarts el lugar más seguro después de todo.

Se sentaron Hermione en medio de los dos chicos y Ginny enfrente de esta.

Mientras desayunaban , Luna les paso a hacer una visita.

-Chicos que os parece que hagamos un picnic al lado del lago

-Luna creo que es una idea genial, además así despejamos un poco la cabeza.

- Además luego podíamos pasar a hacerle una visita a Hagrid - contesto Harry

- Si, el pobre debe de estar muy apenado de nuestra marcha, además Ginny tu mañana por la tarde no tienes clase ¿no? - pregunto Hermione

- No, y aunque la tuviera, para una circunstancia de esta no iría.

- Eso ni lo sueñes Ginebra - grito Ron molesto

- Ron quieres dejar a tu hermana en paz

- Si .. Hermi , Hermione, lo que que tu digas …

La discusión se zanjo con el comentario de Hermione, cosa que nadie paso desapercibida y menos Ginny, allí había gato encerrado y ella lo iba a descubrir.

En ese instante Snape se levanto y el silencio se hizo en la gran sala.

- Quiero que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger me acompañen nada mas terminar su desayuno.

En ese instante dos miradas se cruzaron la de una sorprendida Hermione y la de un tranquilo Malfoy.

Hermione se dejo perder en su mirada, que atrapaba, podía ver dentro de el, como nadie había hecho, había miedo, dolor y ¿pasión?

- Ejem , ejem, ¿Hermione?

- Dime Harry

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente

- ¿Segura?

- Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?

- Porque en cuanto Snape termino de decirnos esto, te has puesto blanca y luego tan roja como un tomate

- Ah … no es nada tranquilo

* * *

Cuando se levantaron para ir a su clase, Ginny se acerco y la pregunto que había pasado

- Nada, solamente me quede transpuesta

- Vale, pero ya sabes, si tienes algún percance con Malfoy dímelo

- Lo haré, tranquila

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia su pesadilla, las tres horas de pociones con Snape, mientras que Hermione se despedía para ir al despacho de la directora, que por cierto en el desayuno su sitio se encontraba vació.

En la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de la directora la esperaba Malfoy, con su pose despreocupada.

En este año había dado un gran cambio. Ahora mismo en esa postura podría ser un modelo para una de las revistas "muggles" como el nuevo Adonis de la seducción.

Su pelo platino caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente, estaba despeinado, de tal manera que le daba un look desenfadada pero sexy, sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados en unas pestañas largas que realzaban sus rasgos.

Su nariz puntiaguda le daba un aire de noble, sus labios finos de un color rosa carne pero muy pálido, su cuello musculoso invitando a perderse en el y la corbata mal colocada y desapretada dejaba ver que la camisa tenia los primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista un hermoso cuerpo bien formado, dado que los entrenamientos de quidditch habían hecho que el chico tuviera un cuerpo de infarto.

La túnica negra impedía ver mas allá, dejando solo al descubierto unas manos blancas como la nieve, donde unos dedos largos y bonitos estaban relajados, y unos zapatos negros bien cuidados en sus pies.

Si no fuera porque era Draco Malfoy no la hubiera importado tener un lió con el.

A su vez , Draco, se cercioro de que la castaña se acercaba a donde el se encontraba, ella no se daba cuenta del escrutinio que el estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo fijándose en cada parte de ella, para poder recordarla cuando quisiera.

Su pelo, castaño y rizado estaba recogido en una coleta hacia un lado, dejándole el lado derecho de su cuello libre de cualquier obstáculo.

Dejando ver una piel color melocotón, suave y apetecible.

Sus ojos chocolate tenían un brillo especial, su nariz puntiaguda y respingona, unos labios carnosos y del color del fruto rojo que moriría por morder, su camisa y su corbata bien colocada como el premio anual que era, su túnica ceñida a las ya conocidas curvas de la chica dejaban ver una mujer deseable.

Era una pena que fuera una "muggle" porque si no fuera por ese detalle la secuestraría de por vida, pero no podría ser, tenia un apellido con el que comulgar de por vida.

Hermione llego asta donde estaba parado Draco, le parecía raro que el no hubiera lanzado ningún comentario dañino.

- Granger

- Malfoy

Se saludaron cortésmente.

En ese instante apareció Snape, dando lugar a unas caras de estupefacción de los chicos, dado que el debiera estar dando clases a sus compañeros de casa.

-Seguidme

La gárgola se hizo a un lado dando lugar a unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la parte de arriba del torreón principal donde antes estaba el despacho de Dumbledore, que ahora era de McGonagall.

Primero paso Snape, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco la indico con la cabeza que pasara primero.

Si no hubiera sido por las palabras que habían cruzado la noche anterior , la mirada que cruzaron en la mañana y que ahora mismo estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos dejando ver en los suyos sinceridad, habría pensado que era una trampa.

Ella entro después de su profesor seguida de Draco que vigilaba cada paso que ella daba, Hermione estaba nerviosa por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había un escalón falso, tropezándose y librándose de caer de bruces si no llega a ser por unos brazos que la agarraron antes de que topara en el suelo.

El la levanto enseguida y la sostuvo mientras su estupor y vergüenza disminuyan.

-Señorita Granger fíjese donde pisa.

- Lo siento profesor Snape

La chica redirigió su mirada, hacia el chico que un momento atrás la había ayudado a no tener que hacer un visita mas a la enfermería.

Su mirada era penetrante, como queriendo saber si estaba bien. así que se decidió a darle las gracias, pero en ese momento una voz grave y arrastrada llego asta ella.

- Necesita también que yo baje a ayudarla, o cree que el premio anual podrá subir las ultimas escaleras que le quedan.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Malfoy lo hizo para sorpresa de ella y de su profesor y director de la casa.

- No hace falta profesor, en un momento llegaremos.

Les indico que pasaran al despacho y que esperaran.

Cuando entraron, vieron un despacho muy distinto al que había tenido Dumbledore.

La sala estaba recogida, al fondo delante de la ventana mas grande que debajo ver la entrada del colegio, había una mesa de despacho con dos sillas para que los citados se sentaran ha hablar con la directora.

A su izquierda estaba el pensadero y un armario y la derecha había una chimenea con un fuego encendido y entorno a ella había un sofá con una mesa de te.

- La directora llegará en unos momentos, siéntense y compórtense

Dicho eso, Snape, salio del despacho, dejando a los chicos solos, rodeados de aquel magnifico despacho y de cuadros de antiguos directores roncando, y otros pocos teniendo charlas que no podían llegar a escuchar.

Hermione recordó lo sucedido subiendo por las escalera y el color escarlata que hacia un rato había tenido volvió a pintarse en su cara, y mordiéndose el labio inferior se decidió a darle las gracias a su compañero.

- Malfoy, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme antes.

- No tienes que dármelas

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Para no tener que cargarte asta la enfermería, eso me causaría tres grandes problemas, el primero un dolor de espalda, el segundo me tendría que bañar dado que el olor a Sangre Sucia se hubiera impregnado en mi ropa y el tercero que era menos factible me hubieras manchado de sangre arruinando mi cara ropa.

Ese comentario hiriente dejo a Hermione desconcertada, como había podido pensar que Draco Malfoy había cambiado, era tonta, muy tonta.

El noto ese cambio en su cara y se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

- Hermi … - no pudo llegar a terminar su nombre cuando la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir para dejar entrar la directora.

Chicos me alegra saber, que están aquí, dado que lo que les tengo que contar es muy importante y necesito de su colaboración para llevarlo a cabo, dado que son las dos mejores calificaciones que este año ha tenido Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron y Harry se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, donde un cruel castigo llegaría para ellos y se encontraban solos sin la ayuda de Hermione.

Cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar a la clase, Snape no había llegado, eso era raro dado que siempre eran los últimos en llegar y eso le daba razones a su profesor de pociones que por cierto les odiaba para quitarle puntos a su casa.

La clase estaba alborotada, algunos Slytherin estaban hablando atrás, otros se estaba riendo y otros como no estaban metiéndose con el pobre Neville.

- ¡Que Longbottom, perdiste el cerebro como tus padres!

Harry y Ron llegaron justo cuando Zabini se estaba metiendo con Neville.

- Zabini quieres ir a visitar la enfermería antes de irte ¿verdad? - le replico Harry con una mirada fría dando a entender que no dudaría en hacerlo si Zabini no se retiraba

- Pero que ven mis ojos, el Santurrón, sale en defensa de los mas desfavorecidos

Los Slytherins estallaron en una carcajada general.

Pero nadie se había percatado de que Neville había sacado su varita y esta apuntaba al pecho de Zabini.

- ¡RETIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR! - grito un desconocido Neville

- ¡Oh! Que bonito el pequeño pollito salio del huevo, y parece que se sabe defender.

Pero esta vez nadie rió, porque los ojos de Neville destilaban peligro, cosa que nadie había visto jamás.

-TE HE DICHO QUE LO RETIRES O SI NO …

-O si no ¿Qué?, ¿que me vas a hacer,? - replico Zabini

- Sectumsempra - grito encolerizado Neville

- Protego Totalum - dijo Harry

Todo el mundo se quedo petrificado , al escuchar estos dos hechizos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Ron, cogio a Neville y empujo a Zabini dejando el camino libre hacia la puerta, Harry les seguía, sus compañeros iban haciéndoles paso y antes de salir por la puerta, Harry se volteo para mirar a Zabini a la cara y decirle:

-Esto no va a quedarse así, si piensas que te he defendido olvídate de ello, si he hecho esto, lo primero ha sido para defender a Neville y lo segundo me importa mas ganar la copa de la casa que salvarte tu asqueroso culo de serpiente.

La puerta se cerro dejando a unos conmocionados chicos.

-Zabini, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, Pansy.

- Que desfachatez la de esos dos, no se ni como se atreven.

- Cállate, Pansy.

- Pero Zabini …

- No te preocupes, me vengaré de ellos tranquila, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro.

* * *

Esperoo que os gusteee =)

_**Nanaaa Malfoyy **_


	4. Sorpresa ,¿inesperada yo desagradable?

_**Capítulo 4 … Sorpresas ¿inesperadas y desagradables?**_

Mientras que todo eso ocurría en la parte de abajo del castillo, dos chicos se encontraban enfrente de una directora con una mirada altanera y divertida, como si lo que se le estuviese pasando por la cabeza fuera muy divertido.

Miedo le daba a Draco pensar lo que aquella vieja loca tenia ideado para pasar sus últimos 6 días en ese castillo que todo el mundo nombraba como hogar.

Que mierda sabia la gente lo que era un hogar. El nunca considero como hogar su casa, dado que jamás recibió una simple gota de cariño o afecto por parte de sus padres.

Su madre, siempre le había colmado de todos los caprichos que quisiera, pero nunca le dio una muestra de afecto.

Y su padre, su padre era arena de otro costal. Nunca le permitió ningún castigo y nada de lo que hiciera estaba bien hecho para el.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar los terribles castigos que este le impartía.

El ultimo no hace mucho tiempo, en las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando su padre se entero de que rechazaba por completo el compromiso con Daphne Greengrass.

( Seis meses antes, en el día de Navidad)

_- Draco, hijo, nuestro regalo este año es una sorpresa - Dijo Narcisa_

_- ¿Qué es madre?_

_- Tu padre y yo hemos arreglado tu compromiso con Daphne Greengrass._

_La cara de Draco paso por varios colores, su mente se había colapsado y solo era capaz de pensar en que ella no, solo se repetía eso, ¡ELLA NO!_

_- Draco , hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_- Déjalo, Narcisa, solo esta asimilando la sorpresa, estoy seguro que dentro de unos segundos nos agradecerá nuestro esfuerzo._

_- ¡NO! - grito Draco fuera de sus cabales - JAMAS ME CASARÉ CON ESA NIÑA MALCRIADA_

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy, pídele disculpas a tu madre y vete inmediatamente a mi despacho_

_- No lo haré, lo siento madre._

_Draco cabizbajo se dirigió al despacho de su padre, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir._

_Primero entraría, encendería el fuego, se serviría una copa de Wisky de fuego y mientras hiciera eso, le miraría con desprecio._

_Cerraría la puerta, insonorizaría la habitación y le maltrataría psicológicamente primero, y si con ella no daba resultado pasaría a la fuerza._

_Esta ultima vez tubo que utilizar la segundo, pero aun se negó a hacerlo. Su compromiso con Daphne Greengrass fue cancelado._

Aun recordaba esa vivencia como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. La marca que tenia en su espalda nunca le permitirá hacerlo, su madre quiso eliminarla pero el se negó. Jamás perdonaría eso a su padre, y si algún día llegaba a barajar cierta posibilidad solo tendría que ver su "tatuaje".

La voz de la directora le saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Os he hecho llamar aquí para que me ayudéis. Quisiera organizar una excursión fuera de Hogwarts.

- ¿Una excursión? , para eso tanto secretismo - incrédulo contexto Draco.

- Señor Malfoy si no me interrumpiera podría haber contestado a su pregunta antes de que la formulara, ahora si me deja continuar seguiré dándoles detalles de a donde será y quienes iremos.

- Lo siento. - agrego Draco aunque pensando para si mismo, que quien se creía ella para hablarle así.

- Bueno retomándolo donde lo deje, la excursión, seria fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, los profesores y yo hemos decidido llevarles de viaje a la India.

Solamente podrán ir algunos de vosotros, y claramente antes se lo han tenido que ganar.

Más adelante les daré la lista con los nombres de las personas que tendrán la oportunidad de ir, pero de todas maneras esta noche lo expondré en la cena,

Estos últimos días, se harán pruebas para subir nota, así que creo que algunos alumnos que ahora se encuentran fuera de la lita puedan aun incorporarse al viaje..

Claramente ustedes son los primeros en mi lista, y antes de que la señorita Granger me pregunte, no es posible que alguno de ustedes se presente, dado que sus notas fueron las mejores.

También deseo comunicarles que el viaje se realizara a principios de la semana que viene, su curso se alarga un mes más, asi que la estancia en India será de un mes.

Y por ultimo, quiero que os reunáis con los prefectos de cada casa para que organicéis un baile para finales de esta semana, ¿Entendido?

El jueves recogeré ideas y proyectos para que el sábado se pueda realizar.

Gracias por escucharme ya pueden retirarse.

-Adiós profesora - se despidió Hermione, que salio delante de Draco, sin sale tiempo a este para despedirse de su directora, dado que aun tenia una conversación pendiente con Granger.

Draco y Hermione se dispusieron a bajar al hall de entrada , en las escaleras ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra alguna.

Cuando Hermione estaba subiendo por las escaleras para ir directa a su torre, Draco la llamó:

-Granger

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Piensas hacer tu todo el trabajo sola?

- Si, o ¿acaso piensas ayudar?

- Los dos somos los encargados así que si

Mientras que estaban hablando habían llegado a la parte superior de las escaleras, y Hermione se percato de ello, así que en un inútil intento de escapar de la presencia de Draco se pego contra la pared, y Draco sin enterarse la encerró entre el y la pared.

- así que piensas colaborar, o ¿solo iras a molestarme? - pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido

-Creo que ambas cosas

- Pues no te molestes, lo haré yo sola, no te necesito

- Si me necesitas

- No , se lo que intentaras hacer, te conozco

- Tu no me conoces - contexto ya cansado de decir siempre lo mismo.

- Si te conozco, eres un Malfoy, como tu siempre dices, y me haces saber cada vez que tienes oportunidad, eres una persona despreciable desde mi punto de vista y de muchos, que se cree superior a todo el mundo por tener la sangre limpia, pero ¿de que?, por pertenecer a Slytherin, cosa de la que muchas personas no lo están.

Eres cobarde, pro eso consentiste que tu padre te obligara a ser un mortífago.

Te crees muy importante porque muchas chicas te ven guapo, pero esas chicas son superficiales, no ven lo que hay debajo de ese aspecto, una persona fría, vacía y distante, y bueno tu aspecto no va muy halla, por eres un rubio oxigenado que le da mas importancia al físico que a la mente

- Un buen resumen Granger, pero que me dices de ti ¿eh?, que me dices de la perfecta Granger que solo ve los defectos en los demás, yo te lo voy a decir, dado que el santurrón y la comadreja no se atreven.

Eres conocida en todo Hogwarts como la sabelotodo amiga de Potter, no mucho a decir. Me hablas de valentía ¿verdad?, que valentía hay escondiéndose detrás de los libros, ¿me lo explicas?.

Eres una Mario sabihondilla que cada vez que ve que alguien se le acerca se esconde.

Y que me dices de tu manía de descalificar a los demás, o de tu manera de vestir, vale, se que yo soy un egocéntrico que me creo un dios pero tu, tu , tu … eres todo lo contrario, y eso Granger te esta matando.

Deberías dejar de esconderte y abrir los ojos de una buena vez, y darte cuenta de lo que tienes, sácale provecho y otro consejo … mira bien porque las personas, cambian ….

Estas palabras dejaron a Hermione pasmada, podía haberse hecho pasar por decoración de esa pared, pero las ultimas palabras de Draco la despertaron.

- Mañana después de la ultima clase, te espero en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, no te retrases o tendré que ir a buscarte.

- No te atreverás - contexto, Hermione segura de sus palabras

- No me tientes, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Mientras que llevaban a cabo su acalorada discusión, Draco no se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco, había dejado a Hermione entre la pared y el, y se había posicionado colocando sus manos por encima de sus hombros dejando sus cuerpos tan pegados que el podía sentir la electricidad que le hacia sentir, su pecho contra su pecho notando la respiración acelerada de ella, y sus alientos chocándose, eso hizo que Draco se enrojeciera, dando a Hermione un momento más para darse cuenta de donde estaba y lo más importante como y con quien, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas que el.

Draco se percato de ello , así que marchándose le sonrió, como nunca lo había echo para otra persona, y eso dejo a Hermione más sorprendida, porque nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bonita o tan sincera, si no porque esa sonrisa era para ella, y lo mas importante aun, se la estaba regalando Draco Malfoy, y eso la perturbo mas aun.

El se fue, y la dejo allí, plantada, con mas dudas de las que nunca hubiera podido imaginar

* * *

Gracias por leer =)

**_Nana Malfoy_**


	5. El ataque de cupido

_**5º El ataque de cupido **_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione se preguntaba una y otra vez que significaban las palabras de Draco

"_Las personas cambian" - _había dicho el rubio, ¿podría ser verdad?

Ella misma se contexto, él no puede cambiar pensaba mientras caminaba a su torre.

Una persona que durante seis años ha sido frío, calculador y manipulador no cambia en menos de año y medio, no puede cambiar se repetía una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco lo que creía que pensaba para si misma , lo estaba diciendo en alto, cuando sin querer grito:

- ES IMPOSIBLE

- ¿Qué es imposible Hermione? - Pregunto una curiosa Luna, por la respuesta de su amiga

- _Él_, todo es imposible - contesto con el ceño fruncido

- ¿_él_?

- Si

- ¿Y quien es _él_? - volvió a preguntar Luna empezando a impacientarse

- _**Draco Malfoy**_

- ¿ Cual es el problema con _él_?

- Ya te lo he dicho Luna, - contexto Hermione empezando a cansarse - _él _es el problema, si no es de una manera u otra , _él_ me produce quebraderos de cabeza

- Te has parado a pensar, que le das demasiada importancia o mejor aun … _él te importa tanto como para que este presente en tus pensamientos tan a menudo_ - dejo caer Luna

- ¡**YO NO LE TENGO EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS!** - respondió iracunda y fuera casi de sus cabales Hermione- él se introduce en ellos.

Sin darse cuenta de que al contestar esto había vuelto a levantar una cuarta su tono de voz produciendo de nuevo que sus compañeros que se encontraban en el pasillo se la quedaran mirando, pensando que si la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida la amiga de Potter no sería demasiado para ella.

Luna mirándola preocupada se dio cuenta de que el aspecto de Hermione había cambiado , sus ojos brillaban como nunca dando cierto calor a su mirada de color chocolate, sus dientes tenían la medida perfecta, sus pómulos remarcaban sus rasgos con esa rojez infantil que aun conservaba y todo hacia de ella una chica muy guapa y agradable a la vista, Hermione, ya no era una chica, era toda una mujer, que tenia demasiadas preocupaciones en la mente.

Pero algo estaba muy claro si Hermione seguía desquiciándose así, acabaría mal, y todo lo anteriormente citado se marchitaría así que Luna pensó en hacer algo antes de que eso ocurriera.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos a dar un paseo por el lago y me lo cuentas mas calmadamente?

- No, pero muchas gracias Luna, se que lo haces con buenas intenciones, pero ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, otro día te prometo que nos veremos, y recuerda que aun tenemos esa comida pendiente antes de que nos vallamos - le contexto mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se encaminaba a retomar su camino hacia la torre.

Hermione se decía a si misma - BASTA YA! - Luna tiene razón, le estas dando demasiada importancia a esas mezcla de hurón y serpiente.

Tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para que te obceques con él, ¿ Que mas da si cambio o no?

¿ Tiene eso que suponer un cambio para ti? - no o sí - pues si es así como mucho le tienes que dar el trato que le das a tus demás compañeros, como a Cho o a Lavander, u a otra persona que mas da.

Pero al llegar a esa aclaración un malestar la inundo, y no sabia porque, o tal vez si, pero simplemente estaba decidiendo ignorarla, por su bien psicológico, y por su amistad con Harry y Ron, no debería seguir dejando que esto la atormentara más, las consecuencias serian terribles para todos.

De ahora en adelante si Draco (desde cuando le llamaba Draco), había cambiado o no , no seria de su incumbencia, le trataría como siempre, y haría el trabajo que tenia que hacer con el, después solo tendría que volver a verle la cara, si de verdad era un mortífago, y si no fuera así, nunca mas.

Cuando llego a la torre , se dirigió a su cuarto, y se tumbo en la cama, y antes de caer en un sueño profundo decir en voz alta:

- Me estoy convirtiendo en una persona BIPOLAR.

* * *

Ron se había citado con Ginny y Harry en la orilla del lago para hablar con ellos, dado que tenia que pedirles un favor, el favor mas importante de su vida, y de el podría decirse que dependía su felicidad.

Harry llego primero asedado por un montón de fans que lo acosaban, ya que era un alumno muy popular entre las chicas, dado que su currículo era impresionante: El niño que vivió, el niño que mato al basilisco, ganador del torneo de los tres magos y ahora para desgracia el que debería salvar al mundo mágico.

Ron para ayudar a su amigo creo una burbuja alrededor de ellos insorizandola y haciendo imposible la entrada de ninguna de sus fans, así ellos podrían mantener una charla tranquilos y Harry podría descansar un poco.

Eso hizo que las fans se enfurecieran, dándolas el aspecto de perros rabiosos esperando por su carnada, y al ver esto Ron no pudo evitar vacilar a su amigo:

- Harry amigo, ¿Qué colonia utilizas? Las tienes a todas loquitas - logro decir entre carcajada y carcajada

- Sabes Ron, no tiene ni pizca de gracia - contesto mirando de tal manera a Ron, que a ese te le quitaron las ganas de seguir con la broma

¿Para que nos has citado aquí? - pregunto de mal humor Harry

- Tienes que esperar a que venga Ginny, quiero pediros algo a los dos.

Harry asintió, se sentó para poder descansar, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad.

Llevaban aproximadamente esperando 20 minutos, y cuando se estaban levantando para marcharse vieron que una cabellera roja como el juego acercándose a carreras.

Ron al ver la cara de apuro de su hermana permitió que esta entrara en su burbuja.

- ¿Qué te pas … - intento preguntar Ron, pero Ginny levanto la mano pidiéndole un momento.

Se dejo caer en el suelo para retomar aire y descansar, - malditas locas - pensaba para si misma.

Harry que no se había dado cuenta de la primitiva conversación si ha si se podía llamar a la conversación que habían tenido sus amigos puso su mirada en Ginny, la cual estaba despeinada, desaliñada y … ¿sucia?, si , estaba sucia, y no pudiendo aguantar mas la pregunta dentro de si la dijo:

- Ginny, ¿Dónde te has revolcado?

El estado de humor de Ginny no era el mejor en ese momento, a si que para no pagarlas con su ojiverde solo le contexto:

- LAS ODIO

Ron y Harry irrumpieron en la burbuja con carcajadas, porque ambos se imaginaban que había ocurrido.

Desde que Harry se había vuelto tan famoso, un grupo constante de chicas se movía con el por el castillo.

No le dejaban ni a sol ni sombra y cada vez que uno de sus amigos intentaban acercarse a el, se lo ponían difícil por no decir imposible, por suerte para Ron como salía con el desde la sala común y para ser exactos iba con el al baño, por lo que pudiera pasar, el no tenia problemas en acercarse a Harry pero los demás si.

Así que la pobre de Ginny, había tenido que atravesar una jauría de chicas con las hormonas en plena fiesta para llegar asta ellos dos, y eso suponía, la travesía mas peligrosa que te puedas imaginar, seguramente la pobre ha tenido que soportar tirones de pelos, codazos, pisotones, que la tiraran al suelo, y fijo que también algún mordisco.

Harry se compadecía de ella.

Bueno ahora que ambos han dejado de reírse - dijo esto mirando mal a los dos chicos - Ron , ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

- Bueno … yo … yo quería pedirles un favor

- ¿Qué favor Ron? - pregunto impaciente Ginny

- Quiero, quiero que me ayudéis a salir con … Her … Her … Hermione

- ¿ Es eso? - pregunto Ginny desilusionada

- ¿ Ya lo sabias? - pregunto Ron, rojo como su pelo

- Ron, se te notaba, y hoy en el desayuno lo confirme, te mueres por los huesos de Hermione, y si no fuera así, no hubieras permitido que te contestara de esa manera en el gran comedor.

Ron miro afligido a Harry, seria posible que todo el mundo supiera de lo que sentía por Hermione, y si es así, ¿ella también lo sabría?.

Tenia que saberlo, así que decidió preguntárselo a Ginny:

-Ginny, ¿ella lo sabe?

- No, Hermione, puede ser la chica mas inteligente del colegio , pero también es la mas ingenua, así que estate tranquilo ella aun no se ha dado cuenta, pero dado que casi todo el colegio lo sabe, pronto se enterara, y hazme caso no le gustaría enterarse por terceras personas, deberías decírselo tu.

- Por eso os estoy pidiendo ayuda, yo solo, no seré capaz … - contesto el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

- Ron, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo, pero no se como te puedo ayudar en esto.

- Déjalo en mis manos, Harry, hay cosas que solo las chicas podemos hacer bien. Ron, yo te voy a ayudar pero quiero saber algo

- Dime Ginny

- ¿Vas a estar dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te pida?

- Si

- Vale, entonces hagamos un trato, yo te ayudo con Hermione, si tu dejas de tratarme como tu hermana pequeña y me dejas mi libertad

- Ginny eres mi hermana pequeña

- Ronald …

- Ron, deberías acertar el trato, te lo digo como consejo - respondió Harry riéndose.

- Esta bien tu ganas , Ginny.

Ginny, grito de jubilo, tenia lo que quería simplemente por esto, sabia de sobra que Hermione no podría resistirse a una cosa como esta, como mejor amiga de ella sabia que estaba enamorada de asta las trancas de su hermano, pero ella jamás había dicho nada porque sabia que su hermano estaba mas ciego que un troll en el tema del amor.

- Este sábado, hay un baile, quiero que te el viernes en Hogsmedade te compres un traje en condiciones, y no lleves esa antigüedad de la familia, nunca te lo había dicho pero te pareces a la abuela.

- No tengo dinero, contesto Ron mirándola mal

- A mi no me engañas hermanito se que llevas ahorrando desde antes del verano para poder comprarte una escoba en condiciones.

- Pero …

- No hay peros que valgan, o la escoba o Hermione, ya sabes, no puedes tenerlo todo, así que elige …

Un silencio se cernió sobre los tres, que fue roto por Harry

- Tic , Tac, Tic, Tac, … el tiempo corre Ron, no lo desaproveches - le dijo Harry llorando de la risa.

- Vale, Ginny, tu vuelves a ganar, contesto de malas maneras.

- Ya lo sabia

- Sabes a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres de la familia o te adoptamos

Se echaron a reír después del silencio que había provocado la frase de Ron.

-Oye Ginny - pregunto Harry - ¿como sabes que este sábado hay un baile?

- Deducción, amigo Potter, deducción

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándola con cara de no entenderla por lo que ella tomo la iniciativa de explicárselo,

- Ais … es sencillo, el trofeo de las casa aun no ha sido entregado, así que falta el baile de despedida de curso, entre semana no puede ser, el viernes nos vamos a Hogsmedade , el sábado no hacemos nada y el domingo nos vamos para casa ya, así que la opción mas factible es el sábado. Que como he llegado a saberlo con precisión, cuando los dos premios anuales fueron llamados al despacho de la directora, si no , ¿Por qué seria llamados los dos juntos?

Esta explicación dejo a los chicos sorprendidos, ellos ni se habían dado cuenta, y seguían como si nada, Harry, pensó que por eso las chicas le miraban con ojos de corderos degollados, seguro que todas ellas habían llegado a la misma conclusión y se estaban esperando que el las invitara al baile.

En ese preciso instante Harry tubo un impulso:

-Ginny, ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile?

- Me encantaría - Ginny después de decir eso, se giro hacia las fanáticas de Harry y como una niña pequeña les enseño la lengua, ella había vencido, al hacer esto muchas de ellas agacharon la mirada y se marcharon con "el rabo entre las piernas"

Harry y Ron volvieron a estallar en risas.

- Ron - le dijo Harry - deberías pedírselo cuanto antes a Hermione

-Cierto - corroboro Ginny - vamos ahora a buscarla y en cuanto la veas se lo pides

- Me da vergüenza … ¿Qué la digo?

- Lo mismo que me ha dicho a mi Harry, no es tan difícil, te plantas enfrente de ella , la miras a los ojos y la dices ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile? Con tu tono mas seductor que tengas, seguro que ella caerá a tus pies rendida.

- Me conformo con poder decírselo de una vez, y sin tartamudear, ¿creéis que seria mucho pedir no ponerme rojo?

Ginny y Harry se miraron y volvieron a reírse esta vez, asta que les dolió el estomago.

Harry aun con lagrimas en los ojos de reírse le contesto:

- Eso es como pedirle al peras al olmo, Ron, lo siento

Y volvieron a reírse

Ron enfurecido, se levanto, - sabéis, os he pedido ayuda porque os considero mis amigos, si quisiera que se rían de mi se lo hubiera dicho al hurón saltarín, que fijo que hace bromas mas graciosas que vosotros.

Ambos dejaron de reírse de golpe.

-Hermanito no te pongas así, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si estuvieras en nuestro lugar.

Ron se paro, - Si hubiera hecho lo mismo

Y los tres esta vez empezaron a reírse.

-Bueno chicos creo que deberíamos volver a nuestra torre, alguien tiene que conquistar a una dama

Decidieron dejar la burbuja, la mirada asesina que las fanáticas le lanzaban a Ginny, eran una buena razón , para seguir con el, al menos durante lo que quedaba de día.

Cuando llegaron a su torre, encontraron a Hermione durmiendo placidamente en el sillón enfrente del fuego.

Neville se acerco, a los chicos, - Ron, Harry, Ginny, deberíamos hablar

- Neville si es por lo de la clase de pociones, no hace falta, yo también lo hubiera hecho

-¿Qué ocurrió en clase de pociones? - pregunto Ginny sorprendida

- No es sobre eso, es sobre Hermione

- ¿¡Qué le ocurre a Hermione! - pregunto encolerizado Ron

- Nada aun, así que tranquilo, es solamente que la veo un poco estresada, creo que lo del premio anual, el discurso, la inminente batalla final, la desaparición de sus padres, creo que la están pasando factura.

Harry que asta ahora se había mantenido callado dijo - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Simplemente porque la vi gritando sola por el pasillo, y antes de dormirse hablando para si misma pero en alto dijo _"Me estoy convirtiendo en una persona BIPOLAR."_

Para quitarle leña al asunto, Harry hablo para los tres diciendo que no pasaba nada, que lo que Hermione necesitaba era descansar, los chicos se quedaron tranquilos, pero en su mente no ocurría lo mismo, el estaba empezando a pensar lo mismo que Hermione. La estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas.

-Ron creo que lo mejor será que esperes a mañana para pedírselo a Hermione

El chico asintió, pensando lo mismo que el, y dirigió la mirada a su hermana que le contesto encogiendo los hombros.

Pero lo que Harry y los demás no sabían, es que, lo mas extraño aun estaba por llegar

* * *

Dentro del colegio un rubio de mirada grisácea se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras recriminándose a si mismo la actitud tomada con la morena que no le dejaba dormir por la noche.

- Soy un estupido, un débil y un engreído. Me prometí tratarla como un cabron y ¿Qué hago? La sostengo para que no se caiga, es decir, la ayudo, me acerco mas a ella, y luego la decepciono, pero la vuelvo a cagar porque si no llega a ser por la vieja loca que tengo como directora entra me hubiera disculpado de nuevo.

Esto no puede seguir así, me voy a volver loco , si no lo estoy ya - pensó con amargura.

En la sala, estaban como siempre Zabini y Pansy, - ¿Qué raro? - pensó para si.

Esperando la típica reacción de Pansy que siempre que lo veía aparecer por la entrada salía corriendo para engancharse a su cuello e intentar besarlo, se quedo plantado esperando a que eso ocurriera, pero no paso.

Y eso si que era raro, ambos chicos estaban muy juntos cuchicheando sin que nadie supiese lo que hablaban, así que decidió investigar.

-¿Qué hacéis?

- Nada que te interese Malfoy - contesto Zabini

-¿PERDONA? - pregunto Draco incrédulo

- Perdonados quedas, Draco - respondió Pansy

Draco se quedo petrificado, eso no era posible, que Pansy y Zabini, le hubieran contestado así era imposible, tenía que ser una broma, y para ser exacto de muy mal gusto

- Jajaja, que bonita broma - les dijo Draco con cara de perro

- No es una broma, esfúmate - le dijo Zabini, volviendo a la conversación con Pansy

Draco se canso, así que se largo, pero antes de llegar la puerta les dijo - Os arrepentiréis de esto.

Cuando Draco ingreso a las zonas de los dormitorios, Pansy se puso a temblar

-Estate tranquila princesa, es necesario

- Ya te lo dije Zabini, esto no me gusta, y las consecuencias serán terribles. Para ambos.

Draco entro en su dormitorio, y dio un portazo, sobresaltando a Nott.

- ¿Qué mosca te pico?

- Tu también, hoy que es, ¿el día internacional de contestar a Draco Malfoy?

- No, simplemente es el día de tratar a la gente como me tratan a mi

- Ahhh … así que ¿si yo te pego, tu me pegas?

- Más o menos, dejémoslo en si tu me pegas, yo te mato.

Ambos chicos se miraron y se empezaron a reír, Nott pensó que nunca había visto a Malfoy reírse, y le sentaba realmente bien.

-Sabes Nott, me caes bien

- Tu a mi no tanto, pero podría hacer una excepción

- Me alegra saberlo

Un silencio se volvió a instaurar en la habitación, Draco se tumbo en su cama y Nott continuo a lo suyo

- ¿ Nott?

- ¿umm?

- ¿Crees que debía luchar en contra de mis principios si hay algo que de verdad deseo y anhelo?

- ¿Qué es ese algo?

- Supongamos una chica

- Yo no lo dudaría

- Gracias

- ¿Sabes?, te sienta realmente bien decir gracias

- No te acostumbres, es una excepción - le dijo guiñando el ojo Draco

- No lo haré , y por cierto de nada.

Los chicos volvieron a sus cosas, Nott estaba todo concentrado en sus deberes, dado que un pajarito le había contado lo del viaje, y quería ir y Draco estaba pensando como no es una castaña con rizos.

- Así que debería dejar de lado mis principios, eso es lo que el haría. Pero yo no soy el, soy Draco Malfoy.

Una lucha interna se estaba llevando dentro de si mismo, debería o no debería, las dudas le inundaban.

Pero de pronto le encontró la salida al problema.

_ELLA , Hermione Granger le ayudaría._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno espero que os guste ;)_

_**Nanaaa Malfoy (:)**  
_


	6. Un pozo negro

**Capitulo 6 Cambiando el rumbo**

**

* * *

**

Algo estaba ya muy claro para Draco, iba a hacer lo que quería.

Tenia que dejar atrás a la persona que había sido, para cambiar definitivamente y si algo tenía claro, es que eso no sería fácil. Que porque lo haría, solo una respuesta correcta posible:

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER.

No sabía como había ocurrido, pero estaba enamorado de ella, en un año todo en lo que creía se derrumbó, dejando paso a lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, vivían bajo la amenaza constante de un mago loco que quería cambiar su mundo, y eso acarreaba consecuencias funestas para todo el mundo, desde entonces comprendió muchas cosas, el miedo de la gente y su sufrimiento, también se apenaba de las muertes en vano de personas que conocía y quería.

Pensar que todos sus principios se esfumaron por culpa de dos simples conversaciones que le abrieron los ojos.

**[INICIO FLAS BACK 1]**

_Todo estaba rodeado de nieve, y el estaba sentado en un saliente que dejaba a la vista la hermosa llanura que era Hogwarts._

_De la noche a la mañana su padre le había propuesto algo, con un firme propósito para el, y ese algo arruinaría su vida, o eso creía el …._

**[INICIO FLAS BACK 2]**

_- Draco, hijo mío, te voy a dar una sorpresa, la mejor sorpresa que hallas podido recibir en tu vida, es algo que llevamos, y llevo esperando mucho tiempo - le comento Lucios mirando emocionado a su hijo._

_- Si es otro matrimonio concertado, ahórratelo padre, no voy a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero - contexto Draco arto ya de la misma pantomima._

_- No seas tan pretencioso - dijo Lucios rodando lo ojos - y no, no es otro matrimonio concertado, eso ya esta hablado con tu madre, no te casaras, los Malfoy perderán su linaje contigo, no vamos a dejar que ensucies nuestro apellido casándote con alguien que no se merezca ni este a la altura de nuestro apellido, pero no nos desviemos del tema, el Señor Oscuro tiene planes para ti, somos de nuevo su mano derecha y ha vuelto a confiar en mi, y en nosotros hijo, y para que esa confianza sea plena, todo estará en tus manos._

_Draco solo pudo articular unas palabras y se retiro a su cuarto, pensando que su hora había llegado y que no tenia escapatoria, pero cuando equivocado estaba._

**[FIN DEL FLAS BACK 2]**

_Sentado en la nieve, solo podía pensar, en esa conversación, la conversación que le marcó de por vida, y que perra coincidencia que era, que estaba marcado física y psicológicamente, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás suyo, cuando esa persona se sentó a su lado, se percato de su presencia._

_-Dumbeldore _

_-Draco_

_- Te noto preocupado hijo, ¿algún problema?_

_- No es de su incumbencia_

_- Es algo grave por lo que veo_

_- ¿Porque intenta esto? - pregunto Draco sulfurado_

_- Por que se que eres un buen chico, que esta indeciso, y que dependiendo de tu decisión podrías arruinar tu vida, o por el contrario salvarla, pero todo depende de ti Draco, cuando te veas preparado para contármelo no lo dudes, pero solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ello._

_Dumbeldore se dispuso a marcharse cuando una mano tiro de su túnica, y al agachar la mirada, se encontró con la mirada de un niño, un niño realmente asustado, con un peso en sus hombros que jamás debió ser cargado, y se juro a si mismo que lo ayudaría, aunque le llevará la vida, por que eso justamente sería lo que tendría que entregar a cambio de salvar otra alma de las manos de Voldemort._

_- ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?- Porque soy el único que aun no te ha fallado o ¿me equivoco?_

_El silencio se instauro entre los dos, dándole la razón a Dumbeldore de nuevo._

_- Se de antemano cuales son lo planes de Voldemort - dijo Dumbeldore_

_Draco al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un terrible miedo, cada vez que oía ese nombre un escalofrió le recorría entero, cada vez que alguien lo nombraba, se sentía observado, como si el tatuaje tuviera una conexión especial con el Señor Oscuro. _

_- Quiere eliminarme, y para ello , te va a utilizar a ti, que mejor que unas manos puras e inocentes, así, obtendría lo que quiere, hacer creer a la gente que, Hogwarts no es el lugar más seguro, dado que conseguiría introducir, mortífagos en las independencias, si no que el hijo de la familia de sangres más puras me matará._

_El tiempo ha deteriorado más aun de lo creíble la mente de ese ser perverso, ¿no crees Draco?_

_- ¿Y aun sabiendo cuales son sus planes, esta aquí sentado conmigo, pudiéndome entregar a los dementores?_

_- Si _

_- ¿ Porque?_

_- Porque como ya te dije, confió en tu buen juicio, y en que harás la elección correcta_

_- Señor no puede pedirme eso, tengo que matarlo, no se ofenda, no quiero hacerlo, créame, pero si no lo hago … la vida de mi madre correrá peligro._

_-También lo sé Draco_

_- Entonces, cual es esa decisión correcta de la que me habla_

_- Todo a su debido tiempo hijo, todo a su debido tiempo …_

**[FIN DEL FLAS BACK 1]**

Solamente tendría que seguir con el plan que elaboró con Dumbledore, y todo iría perfectamente.

Pero el sabía que era egoísta hacerlo, y muchas veces lo habló con ese viejo loco, pero el solamente repetía una y otra vez.

- _Es necesario Draco _

Pero el pensaba que no, que porque otra persona, y más la persona, que asta el momento había amado más que su propia vida, tendría que estar puesta en el ojo del huracán.

Ya no lo sabría, Dumbledore, estaba muerto, y con el, todos su secretos.

Aun seguía desconfiando de las personas. Si algo aprendió durante estos 17 años, es que no podía guiarse ni de su propia sombra.

Su padre era un bastardo y un cobarde. Su madre una ingenua muerta, Blaise corrompido por la codicia y la avaricia, Parkinson solo estaba con el por su dinero y Noth … Noth era otro cantar, el vivía en un mundo aparte, simplemente estaba loco.

Asta ahora solo se podía fiar de cuatro personas, Dumbeldore y Narcisa estaban muertos, Snape era como el viento sus decisiones variaban mucho, y la cuarta persona era Hermione , pero ella aun no confiaba en el.

Su vida en si era una mierda y estaba cayendo en un pozo de depresión del que no sabia como iba a salir.

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca tenia que terminar unas redacciones para Runas Mágicas y Pociones y Transformaciones, y quería hacerlo antes de ir a colgar en los tablones la noticia del viaje y las plazas que había libres.

Todo seria un caos, además para rematar el día, en la noche había quedado con Draco Malfoy para arreglar los preparativos del baile y luego con los perfectos. ¿podía haber algo mas funesto que eso?

Se sentó en la mesa más apartada, le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, eso la daba la paz que necesitaba para seguir día a día, porque aunque no lo mostrara, estaba realmente hundida, le preocupaba la vida de sus padres, una cosa que esta estaba clara era que ser la amiga de Harry Potter tenia sus ventajas pero también sus inconveniencias .

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podía hacer sufrir a Harry con producirle dolor a cualquiera de las personas mas allegadas a el, lo que en claras se llaman daños colaterales.

Lo que más ansiaba de la mañana era el momento en que las lechuzas atravesar el techo del gran comedor con el correo, porque hay se aseguraba asta el día siguiente de que sus padres estaban bien, siempre le mandaban la misma carta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Estamos bien, no te preocupes._

_ Con cariño tus padres._

Simple pero concisa, los de la Orden no permitían que mis padres escribieran mas por su seguridad, y esa mísera carta la dejaba vivir un miserable día mas.

A ese problema también había que añadir que sus amigos le preocupaban por varias razones.

Harry cada vez se encontraba mas encerrado en si mismo, no confiaba ni hablaba con nadie, se levantaba, acudía a clase, entrenaba, estudiaba, cenaba era como un robot, y todo eso por la guerra que estaba por venir, y espero que con lo del viaje pueda distraerse un poco.

Ginny hundida en una depresión porque Harry no se fijaba en ella, y no lo haría ella conocía los sentimientos de su amigo, y también estaba locamente enamorado de Ginny, pero según el seria de egoístas arrastrarla a una guerra donde el resultado podía ser su muerte. Si Ginny se enterara de eso lo acusaría de cobarde.

Ron, era mas difícil de entender, en su día fue muy importante para ella, pero eso no quería decir que ya lo fuera, simplemente que ahora solo podía verlo como un amigo solamente.

Asta hace un año estaba perdidamente enamorado de el, pero las circunstancias cambiaron , y con ellas sus sentimientos hace el pelirrojo.

Ahora mismo Hermione no tenia espacio en su corazón para nadie mas.

Después de darle el repaso diario a sus problemas de su vida se dispuso a buscar los libros de traducción que necesitaba para runas.

Se encamino al pasillo de los diccionarios de traducción y después de escoger 5 tomos, y por cierto no de los más pequeños se encamino a su mesa a terminar de hacer sus trabajos, dado que solo la quedaban 2 horas para su reunión con Malfoy y los demás prefectos.

Después de terminar todas las tareas se dirigió al aula donde había quedado con Malfoy y los prefectos, tenían que preparar el baile de parejas de fin de curso.

De Gryffindor acudían Ginny y Ron, de Slytherin Pansy y Nott, de Ravenclaw Luna y Corner y por ultimo de Hufflepuff Susan Bones y Ernie Mcmillan.

Hermione había hablado con McGonagall para que les prestara es aula y allí estaban todos ya esperando como siempre al trío de Slytherin.

- Malditas serpientes siempre se hacen esperar - refunfuño el pelirrojo

Todos los demás apoyaron lo dicho por Ron.

-Deberíamos empezar sin ellos - comento Corner

-La próxima vez que sean mas puntuales - exclamo la morena de Hufflepuff.

-Chicos por favor, estaros tranquilos, en cualquier momento llegaran - intentaba bajar los humos caldeados la premio anual, mientras que con la marida asesinaba a Ron.

Y hablando de ellos, aparecieron los que se estaban haciendo de rogar.

- Granger no sabia que ansiarías tanto mi presencia - arrastro las palabras el rubio.

- Pues para serte sincera, si la ansió, pero solo por dos razones, la primera para terminar con esto y que tu y tus amigos no me molestéis mas en una buena temporada, y la segunda tengo mas posibilidades de patearte el culo ególatra que tienes si estamos aquí, y ahora si no te importa me gustaría empezar la reunión que llevamos con retraso gracias a vosotros.

Hermione se dirigió al sitio del profesor en aquella aula y apareció una silla para que se sentara Malfoy, los demás se dispusieron en el aula por las parejas de casas.

-Bueno como ya sabrán estamos aquí reunidos para organizar el baile, tenemos las tareas dividas en:

1 Comida

2 Decoración

3 Música

4 Orden

Todo eso será supervisado por Draco y por mi así que si sois tan amables de decidir de que os queréis encargar.

Para mostrar igualdad entre casa Hermione permitió elegir primero a las serpientes

- Pansy, Theodore podéis elegir primero.

- Me gustan todas menos la comida así que elige la que quieras Nott

- Orden para nosotros - dijo Nott

Hermione apunto eso en el pergamino que le entregaría a la directora, mientras que Draco les cedía el turno a los Gryffindor

- Comida - contestaron los hermanos Weasly al unísono lo que provoco la risa de los demás.

Ravenclaw eligió la música y Hufflepuff la decoración.

Cunado estaban a punto de terminar la reunión algo inédito sucedió

- Hermione, Draco, si no os importa quisiera proponer una idea

-Claro Luna, adelante -la aliento Hermione, mientras Draco rodaba los ojos

-Bueno chicos estuve leyendo que los bailes siempre los inauguran una pareja y esa pareja suele ser la mas importante dentro de la institución que celebre el baile, por ejemplo, en el matrimonio, la pareja que inaugura el baile son los novios, yo propongo que dos personas lo habrán este año, y como los alumnos mas importantes son los premios anuales , propongo que tu y Draco abráis el baile.

Hermione estaba aturdida y contexto con un sonoro no.

A lo que un Hufflepuff le pregunto- ¿Por qué no? Me parece justo, además así se demostraría la igualdad entre casas, así que yo propongo una votación.

A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos, porque esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para acercarse aun mas a Hermione, - hagámosla - dijo.

-¿Nott? ; Sí

-¿Pansy?: No

- ¿Luna? :Si

- ¿Corner?; Si

-¿Weasly? , Ginny contesto que si, al contrario que Ron que estaba mas rojo que su pelo cuando se negó.

- ¿Bones? ;Si

-¿Mcmillan? ; Si

-¿Granger? ; No

- Yo opto por un si, - Hermione le estaba fulminando con la mirada -Granger no me mires así, la directora pidió algo nuevo y lo tendrá, pero a la mitad de la canción los prefectos tendrán que entrar a bailar con sus parejas.

Hermione suspiro porque sabia que estaba derrotada así que acepto.

* * *

Ginny después de la reunión se fue a sentar al lado del lago, para poder ver al calamar gigante y así poder despejarse un poco, su semblante cuando estaba sola era sombrío, al contrario de cuando estaba rodeada porque hay tenia que aparentar que era feliz, pero estando sola, se sentía la persona mas desdichada del mundo.

Estaba triste y se sentía vacía, no en el plan amistoso, porque ahí era la persona mas dichosa en ese momento, podía decirse que era una de las personas mas populares de Hogwarts, multitud de personas la conocían y por encima de esas estaban sus verdaderos amigos, Neville, Luna, Hermione y Harry … y ahí estaba el problema, que Harry era solamente su amigo.

En el amor estaba sola, su corazón era un maratón que no hacia mas que sangrar, debido a que llevaba enamorada de Harry desde la primera vez que el chico traspaso el umbral de la Madriguera.

Pero ella no era como todas las demás chicas, todas ellas unas superficiales, porque se habían fijado en Harry, porque la mayoría encontraban atractivo que su vida pendiera de un alfiler, su cicatriz, en fin en realidad por lo que todo el mundo lo conocía.

Ella no buscaba la fama como alguna que otra amiga le había dicho, solamente buscaba ser feliz con la persona a la que amaba, le importaba un pimiento que en vez de Harry Potter se llamara John McTurner y fuera desgnomizador en los jardines del ministerio, para ella Harry Potter era un chico normal, y por esa razón también lo amaba.

Sus ojos color verde la cautivaron, en ello podía verse el amor y el miedo que ahora mismo le dominaban y también lograban perderla en un mar de sueños infinitos donde ella conocía la paz y la felicidad, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas negras y largas que realzaban su mirada.

Sus labios eran finos y claros, se agrietaban siempre que jugaban al Quidditch o estaba preocupado.

Su cuello era esbelto y musculoso al igual que su cuerpo debido a que practicaba Quidditch y por desgracia también al entrenamiento riguroso al que estaba sometido debido a la guerra.

Harry era todo un bellezon, eso no lo negaba, pero lo mejor estaba dentro de el, en su alma.

Era bondadoso, generoso y cariñoso con todas las personas, era fiel y buen amigo, se preocupa por todo el mundo y tenia un gran sentido de la justicia.

El era perfecto y también inalcanzable para ella y por eso se encontraba sola, por que únicamente podía aspirar a su amistad.

Una lagrima calló por su mejilla recorriéndola la cara y antes de que esta cayera una mano suave la atrapo.

Su contacto hizo que una sacudida la paralizara el corazón.

-Ginny estas más guapa cuando no lloras y me permites ver tus preciosos ojos azules

- Harry … - gimió Ginny

-Chhst, no llores más - la dijo mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

El solo se podía conformar con eso, no podía obligarla a seguirle, no ahora.

Si todo salía bien estaría con ella para siempre, porque el conocía los sentimientos de su pelirroja pero por mucho que quisiera corresponderlos, era imposible.

Si el fuera tan egoísta de corresponderlos, ella quedaría marcada para siempre y si el moría en aquella guerra ella jamás se repondría ni intentaría ser feliz, pero si guardaban las distancias y eso ocurría, ella podría llegar a ser feliz con otro, y era una posibilidad que no podía desechar.

* * *

**Nana Malfoy **

**REW PLEASE  
**


	7. Perdóname

_**Siento la tardanza en subir otro capitulo, pero es que entre el trabajo y los amigos, el verano se me esta quedando pequeño.**_

_**Este capítulo trae banda sonora , la cancion es de Regina Spektor - Genius Next Door , esta es la direccion de youtube, acordaos de quitarle los espacios:**_

_**WWW . Youtube . Com /watch?v=4ITvucG6hjM **_

_**Cuando aparezca *$ la poenis.**_

_**Espero que os guste**_

_**Con cariño Nana Malfoy**_

_**CAPITULO 7 Perdóname **_

Hermione salio hecha una furia del aula donde se había celebrado la reunión con los demás prefectos.

¿Cómo se lo podía ocurrir a Luna una de sus mejores amigas, hacerla bailar con el hurón botador?

Por desgracia sentía que veía a Malfoy asta en el zumo de calabaza.

Y para amargarse mas aun, ella no sabia bailar, y eso le daría a Malfoy una excusa mas para poder reírse de ella.

Además tenían que ir a la sala de los Menesteres después porque había quedado con el.

- Mi vida desde hace poco se resume en una sola palabra … MALFOY, Malfoy, por aquí, Malfoy por allá - pensó abatida la castaña - si llego a saber que ser premio anual a final de curso iba a ser tan agobiante no lo hubiese aceptado.

Mientras que la castaña pensaba en eso, estaba ojeando un libro de pociones avanzadas a la vez que caminaba hacia la biblioteca sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos grises la seguían allá por donde fuese.

¿Cómo seria capaz de caminar embotada en un libro y sortear los obstáculos que se interpongan en el camino? - se pregunto el rubio.

había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella y aun así con esas lagunas se enamoro de ella, le encantaba que se mordiera el labio cuando estaba tensa, o como arruga el ceño porque algo no le parecía bien.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que solo la comadreja pobretona y cara rajada eran capaces de quitarle, y una cosa se había prometido a el mismo, si algún día Hermione fuera suya, les haría pagar caro eso a esos dos tontos.

En algo en lo que Tambíen se fijo, es que cuando el orangután de Krum estuvo en Hogwarts ella sonreía mas a menudo y se la veía radiante. Por desgracia esos pensamientos le trajeron un recuerdo que era de los pocos que tenia agradables.

_**[INICIO FLASH BACK]**_

_Draco llegaba a casa echo una furia, en el camino a su dormitorio pataleo a un elfo y destrozo mas de un mueble. Su madre asustada subió a verle._

_- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Narcisa_

_- Quiero estar solo - fue la única contestación del rubio_

_Narcisa ignoro eso y entro. Lo que antes había sido una habitación ahora parecía un campo donde se había librado la 4º guerra mágica._

_Las cortinas estaban desprendidas y las pocas que quedaban colgando estaba echas jirones, la cama estaba desecha, la almohada convertida en plumas y toda su ropa estaba esparcida por la moqueta._

_Ese comportamiento no era normal en su hijo, no era un santo, ella lo sabia, pero el no destrozaba sus cosas, así que saco su varita y exclamo - REPARO - y todo volvió a como estaba antes de la furia del rubio._

_- Siéntate - le dijo la madre al hijo con una voz que no admitía excusas_

_El obedeció sin rechistar._

_- ¿por qué has hecho esto? _

_- Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza_

_Si algo había aprendido su madre en 17 años, es que para que Draco estuviera así, tendría que estar muy agobiado, el no era una persona de demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, ya fuera cariñoso o furibundo, así que decidió indagar más._

_- ¿ Y para ello necesitas destrozar tu dormitorio?_

_- Si, así ella se ira un rato de mi cabeza - el semblante de Draco cambio de color, no debería haber dicho eso_

_Su madre abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, se había echo a la idea de que su hijo no se casaría_

_- ¿quién es ella?_

_-No te gustaría saberlo - respondió Draco secamente_

_- Sabes hijo, si una chica puede hacer que destroces tu cuarto, Tambíen puede hacerte sonreír, y hacer que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar y te puedo asegurar que si alguien consiguiera eso tendría mi aprobación siempre._

_-No sabes lo que dices madre_

_- Inténtalo, ¿tienes algo mas que perder? _

_- Si ... A ti - suspiro el chico_

_- Eso nunca ocurrirá hijo mío - le dijo mientras que se sentaba al lado de el y le abrazaba como cuando era pequeño_

_- Hermione Granger - dijo el solamente_

_-¿qué pasa con esa chica? - pregunto su madre_

_- Ella es la causante de todo esto_

_El silencio se instalo en la habitacion y la expresion de su madre cambio en cinco por muchos aspectos pero al final retomo su expresion y volvio a abrazarlo con mas fuerza aun que antes_

_- No la pierdas y dejate ayudar, la sangre no importa, no cometas el mismo error que cometi yo hijo, lucha por ella si de verdad la quieres._

_Draco miro a su madre, y la abrazo, transmitiendola todo el cariño que tenia por ella, todo el cariño que por ser un Malfoy y no poder demostrar sentimientos tenia que tener guardado bajo esa fria fachada._

_- Gracias madre. _

_**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del que ahora era su hogar, dejo que los recuerdos volvieran a invadir su mente, y exactamente la frase que le dijo su madre ...

"_- No la pierdas y dejate ayudar, la sangre no importa, no cometas el mismo error que cometi yo hijo, lucha por ella si de verdad la quieres"_

Si algo había decidido hacia mucho tiempo ya era que iba a luchar por ella, pero nunca supo cuando empezar a hacerlo, ahora se le presentaba una de las mejores oportunidades, un baile y un viaje en el que deberían estar pegados casi las 24 horas del día, y el iba aprovechar eso, lucharía por ella, por el, por su felicidad.

En otro lugar mas alejado del castillo Hogwarts.

La sala estaba oscura, pocos rayos de lid lograban atravesar las apuntaladas ventanas.

Las paredes viejas y húmedas clarificaban un lugar lúgubre y abandonado, el suelo en sitios roto y sucio hacia que las pisadas se quedaran ahogadas por una capa de abundante polvo.

Solo un mueve adornaba aquella vieja habitacion, un sillón totalmente nuevo que desentonaba y no encajaba con la vieja y polvorienta habitacion.

De repente la destartalada puerta se abrió produciendo un inquietante chirrido, unas sombras negras ingresaron en la estancia, sus pasos eran largos y silenciosos, sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por una capucha negra, dejando ver solamente un resquicio de un brillo plateado, estas se colocaron a los lados de la habitacion para dejar paso a dos personas que cerraban el cortejo.

La primera una mujer, se veía que un pasado su belleza había sido irrefutable, pero ahora estaba demacrada.

Su pelo negro y brillante es grueso y rizado, sus ojos con unos pesados parpados dejan ver el azul brillante de la casa de los Black.

Detrás de ella entro el Señor oscuro, era alto, calvo y delgado, sus ojos rojos con las pupilas verticales dejaban ver una personalidad fria y siniestra, su nariz era remplazada por dos orificios nasales que imitaban a los de las serpientes, y su boca sin labios dejaban entrever una sonrisa malevola, su voz era fria, aguda y la arrastraba típico de las serpientes, junto a el se encontraba Nagini, su mas fiel compañera, una serpiente venenosa de cuatro metros de largo, y tan ancha como el muslo de un hombre.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón nuevo se dio un momento para ver la nueva decoración de su nuevo hogar, como a el le gustaba.

- Habéis echo un buen trabajo, mis queridos amigos, podéis iros.

Cuando los demás mortios estaban saliendo la voz del señor oscuro volvio a resonar, - Malfoy, Bellatrix, quedaros un momento.

Las dos sombras oscuras que estaban saliendo retrocedieron y esperaron a que los demás salieran.

Antes del que señor oscuro dijese nada, Bellatrix se dirigió a su cuñado:

- ¿cuándo volverá Draco a actuar para nosotros? - pregunto inocentemente Bella

- Será pronto cuñada, pronto - le dijo Malfoy agresivamente

- Ovala, porque desde que fallo en la misión de Dumbledore, no se ha vuelto a dejar ver, y eso da a entender muchas cosas, querido Lucius. - le reprocho bella en tono burlesco

- Draco trabaja para nosotros, si no fuera así, yo no tendría noticias importantes que darle a nuestro señor.

En ese instante El Señor Oscuro decidió que ya era hora de hacer su aparición - ¿qué tienes que contarme Malfoy?

- Draco, mi hijo, me ha comunicado que, para finalizar el fin de curso, todos los alumnos de séptimo y sus profesores realizaran un viaje a la India.

- Espero tener todos las nuevas sobre ese viaje, ¿entendido Malfoy?

- Si mi señor

- Puedes retirarte

- Por cierto Lucius

- Si mi señor

- Pronto podrás hacerle una visita a tu esposa

Lucius con una inclinación de cabeza se marcho, con todo el porte de los Malfoy.

-¿Señor?

- Si Bella

-¿ Cuando podré mandar Lucius y a Draco a hacerlo una visita a su madre?

-Pronto podrás hacerlo Bella, pero antes quiero que organices un ataque en el viaje de Hogwarts, reúne a los 20 mejores mortifagos y esperad mi llamado.

Hermione se levantó cansada de la reunión que había transcurrido ayer y fue agotadora, y al final todo lo decidido salió mal para ella, y lo peor de todo es que tenía que abrir el baile con Malfoy.

La idea en si no la desagradaba pero tampoco es que la encantara como para estar dando saltos de alegría como mas de una hubiera echo si estuviera en su lugar.

Pero para embarrar más aun su estado de humor se acordó de algo importante, y es que no sabía bailar, así que decidió con todo el coraje y valor que le fueron acreditados al ser elegida para la casa del valor, Griffyndor, preguntarle a Malfoy si sabía bailar y si fuera así pedirle ayuda.

Con esa decisión se desperezó y se fue a la ducha. El agua caliente por la mañana la sentaba genial así que cuando terminó de desentumecer todos sus músculos, se fue a secar su largo pelo y a vestirse.

- Si me pongo algo mas acorde a mi edad, seguro que ese rubio oxigenado se lo piensa un poco menos a la hora de humillarme y aceptar a darme clases - pensó la castaña. Así que mágicamente decidió ajustar su ropa un poco más a su medida.

El resultado fue inmediato, al entrar en el gran comedor a casi todos los chicos se les desencajó la mandíbula al ver que la rata de biblioteca tenía un cuerpo.

En la mesa de las serpientes las reacción también fueron vistas.

- He pensado que esta tarde pod... ... ... - se quedo estupefaciado Zabini

- ¿Podíamos? - le repitió Draco - ¿Zabini? ¿Zabini?

Como el moreno no respondía decidió mirar también hacia el lugar que ahora ocupaba la atención de Zabini.

Giro su cabeza hacía la entrada y vio a Granger, y volvió a mirar a Zabini pero algo en su subconsciente le hizo torcer la vista hacía la castaña.

La mandíbula se le callo y solo fue capaz de balbucear ciertos monosílabos

- si ...

- es ...

- pero ...

- no

Su túnica se encontraba abierta dejando ver una moldeada figura, su marcada blusa dejaba ver que era toda una mujer y su corta falda mostraba unas preciosa y torneadas piernas que incitaban a jugar con la mente.

- ¿Esa es la impura? - preguntó Zabini

- La misma - desconcertado contesto Draco

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Malfoy y le sonrió.

Eso desencajo a Draco.

Después de la entrada triunfal de Hermione, todo volvía a la normalidad, algunos chicos aun, hablaban del cambio que habia dado la castaña y eso hacia que Draco se enfureciera, y se tuviera que conformar con estrujar sus nudillos y la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo.

-¿por qué le había sonreído?, los cereales o el zumo de calaba debían estar en mal estado, porque si no ella no se hubiera fijado en mi. Pensó Draco.

Mientras que en la mesa de los leones había reacciones parecidas, pero Ron se veía con el derecho de reprochar a Hermione, que fuera con esas pintas.

- Hermione tápate con mi túnica, por el amor de Merlín - la regañaba Ron

- Por favor Ron, no estoy enseñando nada, que no hayas visto ya, o es que tu solo me ves como la rata de biblioteca.

- Yo no he querido decir eso, solamente es ... Que tu no eres así - le dijo definitivamente Ron

- Yo soy como quiero ser, y porque asta ahora allá ido mas tapada que una monja no significa que esta ropa no me guste, Ron, además me vestiré como me plazca.

Ginny que estaba pendiente de toda la conversación empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-¿ Y ahora tu de que ríes? - le pregunto ofuscado Ron

- Pues de que parecen una pareja de casados.

Ron al escuchar este comentario enrojeció mas que su pelo, y Hermione empezó a reírse, - eso si que ha tenido gracia Ginny.

Mientras que las risas continuaban en las mesas, el correo llegó.

Para Hermione, la carta de todos los días donde sus padres, le decían que se encontraban bien, y el profeta.

Un revuelo llamo la atención de Hermione, la directora se había levantado con una carta en la mano y se dirigía a la mesa de las serpientes, cuando se paro estaba delante de un rubio y le estaba entregando una carta.

La cara de Malfoy cambio en un instante.

Mientras Draco recitaba todo el repertorio de sucias palabras que tenia en mente para decirle a la comadreja el correo llegó, como siempre para el no había nada, las dos personas que solían escribirle no podían.

Pero algo fue diferente esa mañana, la directora se levanto de su sitio y se encamino hacia donde estaba el.

Le entrego una carta, una dirigida a el.

*$La carta era de su padre, así que decidió abrirla enseguida, porque el siempre utilizaba la comunicación por chimenea, así que esto era raro, porque había utilizado una lechuza de Hogwarts.

_**Querido hijo:**_

_**Lo primero de todo, quisiera pedirte perdón, se que no he sido el padre que te hubiera gustado tener, pero nunca quise ser como los demás.**_

_**Se que la educación que te he impartido tampoco a sido la mejor, pero es la que un Malfoy debe recibir, espero que lo tengas presente el día que seas padre, porque ahora mismo te estoy dando la bendición para que te cases y estés con quien desees.**_

_**¿qué porque escribo esto? Sencillo, mis días llegan a su fin, el señor oscuro puede prescindir de mi, y me he dado cuenta de que siempre he sido una marioneta mas.**_

_**No se como voy a poder redimir todos los errores que he cometido, porque la mayoría son imperdonables, así que lo único que de verdad quisiera arreglar antes de ir a ver a tu madre, es mi relación contigo hijo.**_

_**Mis principios son acérrimos, por mucho que a tu madre y a ti, la sangre no os importe, para mi siempre será importante, pero no por ello puedo disculparme de haber hecho sufrir a tantas personas.**_

_**Se que la persona que elijas como esposa será la mejor para los Malfoy, lo sé porque confió en ti hijo.**_

_**Quiero que perdones también el trato que recibiste de mi , y también el que viste que le di a tu madre, también me arrepiento de ello.**_

_**Sabes, tu madre me dijo antes de morir, espero que te redimas de todo lo que has hecho antes de morir, porque si es así yo te perdonare todo.**_

_**Y aquí estoy, intentando purgar todos mis pecados, de los cuales no voy a poder ser capaz de hacerlo.**_

_**Quisiera que supieras, que desde que as abierto esta carta eres el Señor Malfoy, todas las propiedades y dinero Malfoy, recaen sobre tus hombros, no quiero que ni un bando ni el otro se quede con todo lo que hemos conseguido en la familia.**_

_**También decirte que tengas cuidado , dado que el Señor Oscuro pretende atacar en el viaje que vas a realizar a India.**_

_**Puedes enseñarle esta carta quien te plazca pero espero que lo hagas con buen criterio y que pueda salvarte de la inminente guerra que esta por llegar.**_

_**Es hora de que te decidas por un bando hijo, y no te equivoques eligiendo.**_

_**Hazlo con el corazón, porque tus verdaderos sentimientos te digan que tienes que luchar por ello, y no te dejes llevar por la avaricia ni la codicia, eso solo te arrastrara y te hundirá en el lodo, te lo digo por experiencia.**_

_**Por ultimo, me despido pidiéndote que seas el hombre mas feliz que haya habido en la familia Malfoy, y pidiéndote perdón de todo corazón.**_

_**Con mucho cariño, tu padre **__**Lucius Malfoy.**_

Esa carta le había dejado impresionado, los ojos le picaban, sus lagrimas querían correr por su cara.

Así que por primera vez en toda su vida seguiría sus instintos, se levanto siendo observado por unos ojos color chocolate que habían observado todo el cambio en la cara del rubio.

Salio por la puerta y se fue al baño de los prefectos a sabiendas de que no seria molestado por nadie.

Hermione de disculpo con sus amigos y con la excusa de tener que ir a por unos libros siguió al rubio, sabia que esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Entro en el baño de los prefectos y se encontró con una imagen que nunca podría borrar de su mente.

Malfoy se encontraba en el suelo del baño , apoyando su espalda en la pared, y agarrando sus piernas con sus largos brazos.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre las rodillas y sus hombros se convulsionaban.

Este levanto la vista para mirar a Hermione, dejándola a si ver, sus ojos anegados en agua, y su pelo rebelde que caía sobre su frente.

Esto hizo que a Hermione se le encogiera el corazón, nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar que Draco Malfoy tuviera corazón.

- Lárgate Granger -grito furioso Draco

No la había llamado sangre sucia, y por eso decidió que se quedaría y le demostraría al rubio que todo había cambiado, como el le había dicho hacía unos días.

Se arrodillo delante de el, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le abrazo, como su madre le hacia.

- Shhhh tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo - le dijo con cariño en su oído

El rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, y como toda respuesta se dejo querer, como nunca lo había hecho.

- Granger, llegarás tarde a clase

- No importa. - fue su única respuesta para luego acomodarse mejor

_**Rewius please**_


	8. La llama de la esperanza

**Bueno, como me he ilusionado al recibir algún comentario, me gustaría regalarlas otro capitulo =)**

**En especial para una amiga, que juro que nunca se engancharía a una cosa como esta, y esta como loca pidiéndome capítulos, y queriéndome pluriemplear por la noches,**

**Este capitulo también trae banda sonora, debéis ponerla cuando aparezca ·$1 la canción se llama Lonely Day y es de Sistem Of A Down, esta es la dirección de youtube:**

**http:/ www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=fXVHcCmvgdc (recuerden quitar los espacios)**

**Y sin mas dilación les dejo con otro capitulo**

**Nana Malfoy**

**CAPITULO 8 LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA**

Snape estaba escrutando la clase que ahora se mantenía en silencio, después del alboroto que habían montado Potter y Weasley. Había tenido que quitarle 10 puntos a cada uno para que se sentarán y se callarán y dejarán de molestar.

Ahora solo se oía el crepitar de las pociones y algún que otro cuchicheo.

Todo el mundo pensaba que odiaba a Potter y asta cierto punto era verdad, le recordaba demasiado a su padre James Potter pero también le recordaba mucho a su adoraba Lily y su promesa, la que se habían hecho, o más bien, la que el le había hecho a ella, cuidaría de Harry si a ella y James les pasase algo malo, y hay estaba el viejo Snape jugándose el pellejo una vez más por un chaval que le había robado el amor de su vida.

[FLASH BACK]

_Estaba sentado en un parque del mundo muggle. Estaba esperándola a ella,_

_Se había arreglado para la ocasión de poder volver a verla. Hacía casi dos año que no sabía nada de ella, perdió todo el contacto con ella cuando se enteró de que se había caso con ese Potter, ese día su corazón se hizo añicos y dejo de latir para siempre._

_Había recibido muchas cartas de ella, pero nunca se había molestado en contestarlas, porque no había nada más que decirse entre ellos, pero cuando recibió la última fue diferente:_

"_**Querido Severus:**_

_**Tengo miedo y necesito alguien conmigo que me comprenda y me ayude a buscar una solución a mis problemas.**_

_**Sin dilación mi mente trajo una imagen de ti, y supe a quien debería de acudir, se que es injustos que te pida esto ahora después de cómo te tratey se que jamás me he merecido tu amistad, pero te necesito.**_

_**POR FAVOR**_

_**Lily Evans "**_

_El miedo que retransmitía la carta y que ella firmará son su apellido de soltera le hizo cambiar de idea._

_Y allí la vio caminando hacía el, hermosa, más hermosa que nunca._

_Se acerco hasta el, y se sentó y le sonrió._

_- Hola Severus - le saludo ella con una dulce voz_

_- Lily_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo no? - pregunto ella inocentemente_

_- Demasiado diría yo - contesto fríamente él_

_El brillo que tenía en los ojos Lily desapareció y una mueva de arrepentimiento se instauro en su rostro._

_- Si tienes razón, creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea - le dijo ella_

_Ella se levantó, pero la voz de Severus la hizo detenerse._

_- No … espera Lily … no te vayas, por favor, ¿Qué te ocurre? - le pregunto el con una mirada arrepentida._

_- Tengo mucho miedo Severus, miedo por mi … y por mi hijo … _

_Entonces fue cuando el se dio cuenta de la holgada ropa que era la ropa de ella y también el porque de lo hermosa que se veía._

_Pero una furia empezó a crecer dentro de el._

_- ¿Te estas riendo de mi verdad? - le espeto el furioso_

_- Nunca ha sido esa mi intención, Severus - contesto ella con los ojos anegados en lagrimas._

_- Adiós Lily Potter - y dicho eso se levanto y se encamino a la salida del parque, pero unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, unos brazos frágiles que temblaban_

_- Por favor … - fueron las únicas palabras de ella._

_El no podía verla de esa manera, así que se giró y la abrazo y la llevo asta un banco donde se sentaron._

_Con un suspiro de resignación se dio por vencido y la dio una última oportunidad._

_- ¿Y porque tienes miedo? - le pregunto con un tono de indiferencia en la voz_

_- ÉL nos persigue _

_- ¿ÉL?_

_- Voldemort - respondió ella sin miedo- hay una profecía que dice que llegará un niño que nacerá en el Séptimo mes y con un poder que el mal jamás llegará a conocer le arrebatará la vida como el había hecho anteriormente._

_- ¿ Y por eso tienes miedo? - le pregunto un poco confundido._

_- Estoy de cuatro meses - le contesto ella_

_Se puso a calcular, estando en Febrero ella estaba de cuatro meses, ya quedaban cinco para Julio, así que el hijo de Lily y James nacería en Julio, es séptimo mes del año._

_-¿Tienes miedo de que tu hijo sea el elegido?_

_- Si … además Dumbledore también lo piensa_

_- ¿Y Potter que piensa respecto a todo esto?_

_- El esta orgulloso y feliz pero yo tengo miedo Severus, miedo por mi hijo y por mi, se que EL intentará matarnos y si no consigo remediarlo lo conseguirá … - contexto ella volviendo a llorar_

_No pudo resistir el impulso de volver a abrazarla de nuevo y así fue como noto su pequeña barriga._

_**·$1** - Vente conmigo - le susurro al oído - yo os cuidaré, y te juro por Merlín que lo trataré como a mi hijo propio, os cuidaré, la volvió a repetir, Lily, yo te amo y lo sabes, dame la oportunidad que durante tantos años me has negado, déjame intentar hacerte feliz, con tu hijo, o si tu quieres con nuestro hijo, por favor._

_El silencio se hizo entre los dos, ambos tenían mucho en que pensar, el en como cambiaria su vida si ella aceptase y ella en la oportunidad que la estaban dando para vivir, para poder ver a su hijo crecer, para poder ser feliz, junto al otro hombre que amaba, por que ella ya sabía que no viviría durante mucho tiempo, el los encontraría, estaba segura, por eso había recurrido a Severus, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su hijo viviera, fue ella quien rompió el silencio._

_- Severus, no puedo - le contexto abrazándole aun con más fuerza - quiero hacerlo pero no puedo._

_-¿Por qué ?_

_- No solamente es mi hijo, y no solamente es la felicidad mía, James es el padre de este bebe, y tiene tanto derecho como yo a verle y ser feliz._

_- Nunca le negaría que viera a su padre, y James podría verle cuando quisiera_

_- Sabes que eso no funcionaria, James intentaría recuperarme, y para que mi hijo no sufriera tendríamos que mentirle, y yo no quiero mentir a mi hijo, lo siento Severus, pero no puedo_

_- ¿Y entonces que quieres que haga Lily?, no puedo hacer nada más, no puedo ofrecerte nada más._

_- Si puedes - repuso ella_

_- Dime el que _

_- Tienes que prometerme que te alejaras de Voldemort y que cuidarás del pequeño que ahora tengo en mi vientre._

_- No puedo prometerte eso Lily, si lo hiciera El Señor Oscuro me mataría, y no podría cuidarle_

_- Habla con Dumbledore el te ayudará_

_- ¿Confiar en ese viejo loco?_

_- Hazlo por mi Severus, prométemelo _

_Resignado y sin poder negarse a ella se lo prometió._

_- Gracias - le dijo ella mientras se elevaba sobre sus puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos - Te quiero - le dijo al oído._

_después de esa declaración ambos buscaron sus labios, ella para besarle con ternura y el con pasión, sabiendo que ese seguramente sería su último beso._

_Esa fue la ultima vez que la vio en persona. Cinco meses más tarde se entero que los Potter habían sido padres._

_Dumbledore le había ofrecido un puesto como espía camuflado y allí estaba el arriesgando su vida por el hijo y el amor que profesaba a la mujer de su enemigo._

_Poco tiempo después recibió una carta de Lily:_

"_**Querido Severus:**_

_**Harry ha nacido ya, y si , has leído bien, se llama Harry, el nombre que le pondrías a tu primer hijo varón.**_

_**¿Sabes, me gustaría que tu fueras el padrino , pero ambossabemos que no puede ser, aun así, gracias por apoyarme.**_

_**Recuerda nuestra promesa**_

_**Por siempre tuya Lily Evans**_

_**TE QUIERO**_

_**P.D.: Te envió una foto del pequeño Harry junto a mi**_

_Tiempo después, una noche cerrada mientras dormía, el dolor de su brazo le despertó, su marca estaba hinchada y le quemaba, y eso no podía significar nada bueno, su marca no paraba de dolerle, y le dolió como nunca lo había hecho._

_Cuando el dolor había cesado una lechuza llego a su casa, era de Dumbledore._

_Severus Snape:_

_

* * *

A partir de ahora debes cumplir tu promesa, los Potter han muerto al igual que Voldemort._

_Harry se salvo._

_Lo llevare con sus tíos muggles a no ser que tu quieras ser su mentor._

_Cordialmente , Albus Dumbledore._

_No contexto a esa carta jamás. Siempre odiaría a James y a Harry por arrebatarle a Lily, pero la había hecho una promesa, que iba a cumplir si hiciera falta con su propia vida._

[FIN FLASH BACK]

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver las figuras de Granger y Malfoy despertó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Dónde estaban?

- En un encargo de premios anuales - contexto Malfoy

- ¿Eso es cierto Señorita Granger?

- Si profesor

- Esta bien, pero para que no molesten a sus respectivos compañeros a partir de ahora y hasta que el curso acabe deberán sentarse juntos, además le haré saber mi idea a los demás profesores.

- Pero profesor, ¿no ve que eso sería un castigo inhumano para Draco? - le dijo una preocupada Pansy

- Pansy, no te preocupes por el hurón botador, a mi quien me preocupa es Hermione, no vaya a ser que ese hurón la pegue algunas de sus "puras pulgas" - le contexto Ron

Malfoy estaba apretando los puños ya, estaba cansado de que hablarán por el, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¡Cállense ya! - Grito Malfoy - Si alguien aquí tiene derecho a quejarse, esos somos Granger y yo, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente ¿ y tu Granger?

Ella negó con la cabeza, así que se fueron a sentar, dejando impactados a sus compañeros de clase y a su profesor.

Snape retomo la clase explicando una poción que entraría en la prueba para subir nota y poder ir al viaje.

Mientras tanto Ron y Harry se dedicaban a hacerle preguntas a Hermione, en las que ella solo contestaba con asentimientos o negaciones y algún que otro encogimiento de hombros.

Una nota que le había caído la distrajo de la conversación mímica que estaba teniendo con Harry y Ron, la abrió y se llevo una grata sorpresa.

**¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? D.M**

Ella sonrió para si misma, estaba siendo amable con ella, nunca había visto esa faceta de el , pero le gustaba, y ojala que no la cambiase, así que decidió contestarle.

_Si tu prometes comportarte bien, nada me impedirá estar allí. Hermione Granger_

Draco al recibir esta carta sintió que su estomago se llenaba de mariposas, quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, poder oler su cabello, notar su calor, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba, lo deseaba y ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

- A las diez y media en la sala de los menesteres, - le susurro Malfoy en el oído.

Cuando Snape dio por finalizada la clase, llamo a Malfoy para que esperase, necesitaba hablar con el.

- Granger no te olvides y se puntual - le dijo el rubio con tan mala suerte que en ese momento llegaban Harry y Ron

- ¿Qué no tiene que olvidar? - pregunto Ron, posicionándose delante de Hermione para defenderla de Malfoy.

- Nada que te incumba , pobretón - le contesto con desden Malfoy

- Todo lo que esta relacionado con Hermione nos incumbe, hurón - respondió Harry

Cuando ambos chicos levantaron sus varitas, para llevar más halla su pequeña discusión, Hermione decidió intervenir, a la vez que Snape entraba en clase y podía ver como se estaba desarrollando la escena.

- Chicos por favor parad - les suplico ella - vayámonos por favor

Al oír las palabras de la castañas los tres decidieron bajar, las varitas pero ninguno las guardo en los bolsillos.

Cuando el trío dorado salía por la puerta, Hermione se giro para mirar a Malfoy, y este pudiera escucharla.

- Allí estaré, te lo prometo. Los ojos del chico brillaron cosa que Snape no paso desapercibido

El chico y el profesor se quedaron solos en el aula.

- Draco siéntate, y dime que te traer con Granger - pregunto directamente Snape

- ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso? - le respondió ofendido Malfoy.

- No soy tonto, así que si quieres toma mi consejo y si no olvídalo … NUNCA TE ENAMORES DE UNA MUGGLE.

- Gracias - le dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - pero es demasiado tarde - se dijo así mismo.

Hermione caminaba con sus amigos en dirección a su torre.

- ¿Dónde estabas Herms? - pregunto Ron

- En el despacho de la directora ultimando la lista y las autorizaciones de los alumnos - contexto automáticamente Hermione como Draco (¿desde cuando le llamaba Draco?) y ella habían acordando.

[FLASH BACK]

_Después de estar media hora abrazados, noto como el rubio dejaba de llorar, así que decidió apartarse un poco._

_- No te vallas - fue la respuesta al intento de moverse._

_Sin poder hacer nada el rubio de un pequeño la había hecho quedar sentada entre sus piernas con los brazos de el en su cintura y la cabeza blonda en el hueco de sus hombros._

_- Malfoy, ¿ que te pasa? - pregunto ella sin esperanzas de conseguir una respuesta._

_- No soporto más esto - contesto el_

_- ¿El que? - le pregunto mientras se giraba para mirarle a los ojos_

_- El peso de mi apellido , todo lo que acarrea, la educación que recibí, los amigos falsos que solo están por el interés, la falsa adulación de la gente y de las mujeres que buscan solo meterse en mi cama por mi dinero, la muerte de mi madre y la marca de mi brazo … - se lo había dicho y estaba un poco mejor, un peso de su alma se había evaporado._

_Ella se tenso al oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca del chico_

_- ¿Eres un mortífago?_

_- Si_

_- Suéltame - le dijo ella . _

_El la soltó y ella se levanto y se alejo cuanto pudo de el_

_- Hermione por favor déjame explicarme_

_- ¡NO! ¿QUÉ TIENES QUE EXPLICAR? ERES UNO DE ELLOS - le grito ella _

_- Granger por favor_

_- Vale, pero no te acerques_

_El sabia que eso era justo así que no se lo negó y se dispuso a contarle parte de su historia_

_- Me obligaron Granger, un Malfoy, tiene que hacer todo por su familia, y si no me unía hubieran matado a mi madre, pero como no cumplí la misión de matar a Dumbledore la mataron igualmente Hermione - su nombre se le había escapado demasiadas veces esa noche, pero pronunciarle le deja un gusto agradable en la boca ._

_- ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu misión?_

_- Por que no quiero ser un asesino, y siempre he sabido que la sangre no importa, o si no mírate , eres la bruja mas inteligente del colegio y el sangre pura soy yo … _

_Ese comentario hizo que Hermione se sonrojase y se relajase un poco más._

_- Malfoy yo … yo lo siento debería haberte escuchado y no haber sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo_

_- No lo sientas, yo me he pasado 6 años comportándome como un cabron contigo_

_- Pero tenias que hacerlo_

_- No tengo excusas Granger, así que no las busques._

_Sin que el se lo esperase, ella recorrió la distancia que los separaban, y lo abrazo y le dijo - __**te perdono **_

_El la devolvió el abrazo_

_- Vamos o Snape nos cruciara a los dos- dijo el sonriente_

_-¿Malfoy?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Aun no me has dicho el verdadero motivo de porque viniste aquí, además quiero pedirte algo_

_- ¿El que?_

_- Esta noche en la sala de los menesteres ¿vale?_

_- Esta bien_

_- Salieron del baño y si dirigieron a clase._

_[FIN FLASH BACK]_

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- Dime Harry - se había vuelto a quedar transpuesta_

_- Estas muy rara, ¿te preocupa algo? - pregunto Harry_

_- Nada tranquilo, solo estoy algo ocupada - le decía a su amigo, al que nunca había mentido, y que hoy comenzó a hacerlo, por un rubio que no hacia mas que rondar sus pensamientos._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Review please =)_**

**_(L)_**


	9. ¿Amigos?

_Siento la tardanza, pero por problemas familiares he tenido que retrasarme, espero que os guste, a mi no me convence del todo pero espero vuestras opiniones._

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 9 ¿Amigos?**

Ron estaba en su dormitorio pensando en que iba a hacer con su vida, ahora que había tomado la determinación de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia, notaba como a la castaña alejada y distante …

Pero aun así seguiría con el plan trazado para el baile, estaba claro que el primer baile no lo podrían bailar juntos, pero … ¿y los demás?

Hay se dio cuenta de que él también tenía que bailar y que tendría que buscar una pareja que no fuera Hermione - ¡mierda" - exclamó en alto.

No podía tener una pareja para un solo baile, y a Hermione le pasaría lo mismo, tendría que bailar con el hurón albino toda la noche y eso la enfermaría, desde hacía un tiempo notaba el cambio que había pasado entre los dos premios anuales.

Tenía que buscar una solución cuando le llegó a la mente, eso era.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, con la manta que su tía le había regalado cuando era una bebe extendida sobre sus piernas. Crockshanks estaba en sus pies jugando con los cordones de sus zapatos mientras la castaña observaba el fuego con un libro en el regazo abierto.

No había podido concentrarse en la lectura, debido a lo que ya llevaba acechándole la mente durante una semana, cierto rubio que la robaba la paz y el descanso.

Leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, Orgullo y Prejuicio, se pregunto si a ella le pasaría como a la protagonistas, después de muchos desplantes, de actuar bajo su orgullo y los perjuicios que la condicionaban en la sociedad, conseguía salvar el amor que tenían el uno por el otro, se había imaginado a ella y a Draco, vestidos con esos antiguos trajes bailando y con eso recordó que no tenia un vestido para esa noche, que no tenia pareja aun y para amargarse más, no sabía bailar.

Pero se dio cuenta de que para el problema del vestido si tenia una solución

**[FLASH BACK]**

_Ginny y ella corrían por Hogsmedade, era hora de volver al castillo pero un vestido en un escaparate llamó la atención de Hermione._

_Ella se paró en seco, haciendo que la pelirroja de su amiga casi se cayera._

_- ¡HERMIO …! - la iba a gritar y a regañar por pararse en seco, pero se quedo muda admirando el vestido por el cual la castaña se había petrificado._

_- Es hermoso - hablo Ginny_

_- Si_

_Las dos estaban embobadas enfrente del cristal._

_El vestido era de época, el corte de este era clásico, la parte de arriba era un corpiño que ceñía y ajustaba las partes que se deben realzar las partes mas bellas de la mujer, el escote era en palabra y a los lados de este nacían dos pequeñas mangas que dejaban adivinar que eran francesas y que permitían tener los hombros al descubierto. La falda era de caída larga, y dejaba entrever que debajo de toda esa ropa llevaba un can can, para darle volumen y forma como antiguamente, todo era de un negro precioso acabado en terciopelo, y como únicos complementos llevaba un lazo en la cintura de color verde, y en los bordes de las mangas una puntilla blanca de gasa de seda._

_- Ese vestido es perfecto para una Slytherin - aclaró la castaña_

_- No tiene porque, a ti te quedaría estupendo - termino Ginny - venga vayámonos o no llegaremos Hermione._

_Agarro la mano de su amiga y hecho a correr, si no se daban un poco de prisa recibirían un castigo ejemplar y no quería tener que volver a limpiar los calderos del aula de Snape._

**[FIN FLASH BACK]**

Lo tenía decidió se compraría ese vestido, ya se las apañaría para conseguir localizar a sus padres para que la dejasen el dinero, o si no tendría que pedirle prestado a Harry, pero esa siempre seria su ultima opción, y se olvidaría de el primer problema, ahora solo le quedaban dos por solucionar, ambas conllevaban un grandísimo peligro, el primero ser machacada con todos los perfectos, y el segundo humillada por Draco, pero sabia que era un riesgo que debía de correr, necesitaba correrlo.

Lo primero que debía de hacer era subir a ducharse, necesitaba estar lo mejor presentable con su _"cita" _con

Malfoy, y sabía que cuanto más se arreglara mas la miraría y mas posibilidades de conseguir su objetivo.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, por las cuales los chicos no podían ni siquiera pisar ordeno sus ideas, decidió comprar su vestido en el viaje a Hogsmedade que se celebraba el viernes antes del baile, ahora solo necesitaba la manera de hacer creer a los prefectos que esa era la mejor idea, a tan solo 4 días del baile, tendrían que cambiar toda la decoración, volver a escoger la música, y la comida.

Sabía que no sería fácil, pero debía conseguirlo, y tendría muchísimas mas posibilidades de conseguirlo si tenia al otro premio anual a su lado, así que su plan para engatusarle para que la enseñara a bailar se complicaba ya que ahora también tendría que convencerle de ayudarla a conseguir el baile de época.

Después de decidir todo eso, entro en la ducha y mientras que su bañera se llenaba de agua caliente, se fue desvistiendo y doblando cuidadosamente su ropa dejándola encima de la silla. Una ducha de agua caliente la reconfortaría y la relajaría antes de la ardua tarea que la esperaba a la noche.

Se relajo demasiado y cuando se dio cuenta tenía solamente una hora para colgar el anuncio, mandar las cartas e ir al encuentro de Malfoy.

Así que salio corriendo se vistió con los primeros pantalones que encontró y la primera blusa de su cajón, se puso unas francesitas, se peino y se hecho una espuma especial que había comprado en el callejón Diagon.

Era una espuma muy especial que hacia que el pelo no se la encrespara y definiera sus bucles dándoles un aspecto de ángel. No se pinto, odiaba pintarse, para ella era esconder la belleza innata de una mujer, camuflarla, y no la gustaba nada.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero se veía distinta, en ese tiempo había crecido lo suficiente para que su cuerpo fuera mas parecido al de una mujer que al de una niña, con la blusa y los vaqueros muggles, marcaba sus adquiridas curvas, y la redondea infantil de su cara se había quedado en el pasado para dar paso a unos refinados y delicados rasgos con los cuales parecía un bello ángel.

Salio corriendo hacia el comedor, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido correr por el colegio y que ella odiaba tener que correr, los deportes nunca habían sido su fuerte, tenia muy claro que si algún obstáculo estuviera situado a dos kilómetros de ella, corriendo aumentaba casi un noventa y nueve por ciento de que acabara con su cara estampada en el suelo. Al nacer, solo le fue concedido por Merlín el don de la inteligencia tenia un cerebro que muchos envidiaban y ella se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero nadie es perfecto ¿verdad?, en su lote, a Merlín se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de ponerle dos pies izquierdos que la incapacitaban para poder realizar tareas tan simples como bailar y correr.

De camino al comedor se tropezó 3 veces pero gracias a Merlín, no dio con los morros en el suelo y se sintió agradecida.

Antes de entrar decidió colgar mágicamente el anuncio, así se ahorraría el tener que subir primero a la lechucearía y volver a bajar a colgar el anuncio.

Mientras lo colgaba no se dio cuenta de que su amiga ginny estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces Hermione? - curioseo Ginny

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga a tan solo unos centímetros de ella

- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Ginny - la reprendió - y para tu información estoy colgando un aviso sobre el baile.

- ¿De época? - pregunto extrañada, pero antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar ella continuo hablando - ya se porque, quieres el vestido de época negro de la tienda "Boulevard Of Dreams" ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojo y asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Ginny la abrazo y ambas se echaron a reír, pero Hermione recordó que no había manera de ponerse en contacto con sus padre y dejo de reírse para que una cara de pena se le formara, Ginny se percato de ello y la pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- Solamente que se quedara en un sueño

-¿ Porque iba a pasar eso Hermione?

- No tengo dinero, ni manera de localizar a mis padres

- No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? Para algo estamos las amiga ¿no?

Hermione abrazo a su amiga y la dijo en el oído - gracias por todo Ginny - y la copio de la mano para ingresar en el gran comedor porque aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más había escuchado su conversación.

- ¿No esperas al patán de mi hermano y a Harry?

- No tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me dará tiempo.

- Vale

Hermione se sentó al lado de su amiga y mientras engullía todo lo deprisa que pudo escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos, Neville estaba asustado porque mañana tendría la prueba de pociones y si no la suspiraba se quedaría en Hogwarts y no podría ir de viaje, Lavander y Parvati estaban obsesionadas con el viaje y mas aun con el baile, y Ginny estaba tan tranquila mientras esperaba por Harry y Ron.

Termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa despidiendo y disculpándose con sus amigos.

- Diles a Harry y a Ron que les veré en la sala por la noche vale ginny

- Lo haré tranquila

Hermione se dispuso a salir pero una mirada hizo que girara la cara hacia la mesa de las serpientes, y allí estaba otra vez el mirándola con esos ojos en los que deseaba hundirse, y sabia que esa mirada significaba que no se retrasase, Hermione sonrió y salio decidida a terminar cuanto antes su tarea.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta del gran comedor que daba al hall del castillo, sus dos mejores amigos entraban por ella.

- ¿Hermi donde vas con tanta prisa? - pregunto Harry

- Tengo unos asuntos que terminar esta noche - contesto ella impaciente ya

- Ten cuidado vale

Hermione le sonrió y volvió a intentar salir en dirección a la lechucee ría cuando una mano la agarro del brazo y la hizo voltearse para poder observar el rostro de su mejor amigo tan rojo como el color de su pelo

- Vas a la cita con ese hurón botador después de todo lo que te a hecho

- No te importa si voy o no Ronald, simplemente no tengo porque decírtelo, pero para que lo sepas, voy a mandar un mensaje a todos los prefectos porque se han efectuado cambios en los planes del baile, y si después he quedado con Malfoy para terminar de arreglarlo, pero no es una cita si no una reunión con el único fin de ayudaros a vosotros - dicho eso le miro con todo el odio que pudo encontrar dentro de ella y se volteo para subir aun con mas prisa las escaleras.

- ¿Harry, amigo crees que la he cagado?

- Si, y Ginny te matará

Ron trago espeso e hizo acopio de todo el valor para entrar en el gran comedor, sabia que había llegado el momento de su muerte.

Hermione corría con prisa hacía la lechucearía, tenia el tiempo escaso para terminar todo antes de que llegará la hora de la cita.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos para ahorrar tiempo y sabía que eso le pasaría factura y que mañana tendría tales agujetas que no sería capaz de moverse de la cama, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando llego saco las cartas de su bolso y corrió asta la lechuza de Harry ,luego le explicaría para que la copio y le pediría perdón por no avisarle, era blanca y preciosa con unos ojos redondos y brillantes, la saludo y la dio una gominola de lechuzas, y puso en sus patitas las cartas, cuando vio salir volando a la lechuza se decidió a marcharse por que escaseaban los minutos para volver.

Cuando estaba saliendo, se tropezó con otro chico haciendo que Hermione se cayera.

Rápidamente Hermione se levanto y se disculpo.

- Maldita Sangre Sucia, mira por donde caminas - le dijo Zabini

- Ya te pedí perdón ¿no te vale? - le dijo enfurecida Hermione

- De ti lo único que me serviría es que te murieras

- Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin

Hermione camino con la cabeza bien alta pero una mano la hizo caer otra vez al suelo

- ¡ Zabini suéltame ya!

- Grita todo lo que quieras impura, nadie te oirá - se reía el moreno mientras que se ponía encima de ella

- ¡QUITATE! - Gritaba mientras lagrimas recorrían su cara de frustración y rabia, mientras Zabini intentaba desabrochar su blusa, así que le propino un rodillazo en sus partes nobles , esto hizo que el joven rodara sobre si mismo y quedara a un lado de la castaña incapacitado de respirar por el dolor.

Hermione sabia que esa era su oportunidad para salir de allí, que si no lo aprovechaba no saldría de allí con vida, así que hecho a correr como nunca lo había hecho sin impórtale los miles de obstáculos que pudieran haber. Cuando estaba en la mitad de las escaleras oyó un grito desde lo alto de la torre - ¡_TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO IMPURA, TE LO JURO!._

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione y lagrimas volvieron a brotar por sus ojos.

Hermione volvió a correr con todas las fuerzas que la quedaban sin ver la dirección que tomaba cada vez que cruzaba una esquina o bajaba por una escalera, ya nada le importaba, ni la cita con Malfoy, estaba sola y asustada, necesitaba refugiarse.

Y así por las casualidades de la vida y del destino volvió a chocarse contra otra persona, pero esta vez fue incapaz de hablar, porque en vez de palabras solo salio un gemido de miedo ydolor acompañado de mas lagrimas.

* * *

La vio caerse debido al impacto de su choque, y esperaba que se levantara para regañarle por ir corriendo pero en vez de eso vio como se encogía sobre si misma y un sonido que le resquebrajó su alma, su llanto de miedo.

Ella estaba llorando de miedo, temblaba como una hoja que se desprende de el árbol, se la veía tan indefensa que sintió unas ganas de abrazarla y mecerla como ella había hecho con el, pero aun tenia que mantener la compostura, por la seguridad de ella, se la llevaría aun lugar más apartado de las posibles miradas de los curiosos.

- Granger, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - contexto mientras hipaba

La levanto del suelo por la cintura y la recargo contra el , para que ella no tuviera que llevar la mayor del peso, y se encamino hacia la sala de los menesteres, gracias a Merlín no se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Draco pensó en un lugar agradable y que no asustara a Hermione más de lo que ya se encontraba, aun tenia que seguir sosteniéndola, porque sabia que como la soltara se desvanecería en el suelo.

Así que se decidió por algo calido y vivo.

Enseguida una puerta se abrió delante de ellos, la volvió a sujetar con firmeza y agarrados atravesaron el umbral de la puerta siendo observados por unos ojos.

Hermione miro la sala en la que se encontraba con Draco, era circular y las paredes estaban pintadas en tonalidades claras, en algunos lugares había cuadros y en otros unas grandiosos ventanas que dejaban entrar la claridad que proporcionaba la luna, ella se quedo observando el astro rey de la noche, eran igual que los ojos de Draco, profunda, lejana e inalcanzable, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y decidió seguir observando la estancia donde estaban, allí también había una pequeña biblioteca y en el otro extremos de la habitación, una gran chimenea que infundía calor y seguridad, alrededor de esta, estaban situados un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo, y entre el sofá y la chimenea , estaba una pequeña mesita donde había dos pequeñas tazas con seguramente algo de té.

-¿Nos sentamos? - la propuso Draco

Esta le siguió y se sentó casi al lado de el, pero dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

- ¿ Que te ocurría?

- Solamente me caí y me asuste

- Granger confía en mi por favor

No sabia si fue por su tono de suplica o por sus ojos que deseaban de verdad saber que había ocurrido.

- Zabini me intento agredir

Los ojos de Draco brillaban de la ira y Hermione se volvió a asustar, retrocediendo todo lo que el soga la dejaba, Draco se dio cuenta y la pidió perdón.

Ella volvió a la postura inicial, mirando fijamente al fuego, y axial le contó todo lo que había ocurrido.

Al final estaba temblando otra vez y lagrimas surcaban de nuevo su rostros, Draco esta vez no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla y acunarla entre sus hombros.

- No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré y me encargaré de que tenga su merecido

- No por favor

- ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan buena después de lo que te ha sucedido?

- No es por eso

- ¿Entonces?

- …

-¿Hermione?

El había dicho su nombre, y no sabéis lo satisfaciente que resultaba oírlo de sus labios.

- Tengo miedo

- No voy a permitir que nada te ocurra, y tus amigos tampoco lo harán

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quieren

- No, porque tu vas a protegerme

Esa pregunta pillo desprevenido a Draco

- No lo se, tal vez porque ha veces me he sentido como tu te sientes ahora mismo y no he tenido en quien apoyarme o simplemente por el hecho de que he empezado a apreciarte y no quiero perder la única amistad si se puede llamar así a lo que tenemos.

Hermione le miro a los ojos y sonrió

- ¿Amigos entonces?

- Podría llamarse así - sonrió Draco

-Ahora olvidemos los malos ratos, y dime porque tanta urgencia en que quedáramos

- Tenemos un baile que preparar y por lo que he podido ver, esta tarde colgaste un cartel en el tablón de anuncios advirtiendo a todo el mundo que el baile será de época, ¿ porque ese cambio? - pregunto el

- Porque la directora quería algo distinto y creo que únicamente con abrir nosotros el baile me parecía bastante normal, así que decidí ponerle clase y glamour

- Parece que me describes

- Por Merlín, como puedes ser tan ególatra

- Parte de mi encanto, amiga

- ¿Entonces, me apoyarás con los otros perfectos?

- Si los premios anuales deciden algo, ello simplemente tiene que acatarlo Granger.

- Los demás también deciden y tienen opinión Malfoy

-Utiliza el poder que se te ha dado Granger.

El silencio se hizo en la sala ambos pensando en como se había desarrollado todo desde el día del discurso.

El rubio retomo la conversación, sacando a Hermione de las nubes

-¿Querías algo más?

- En realidad si

- Te escucho

- ¿Tu sabes bailar?

- Granger me ofende que me preguntes eso, es algo innato en mi

- Orgulloso - pensó Hermione

- ¿Te molestaría enseñarme a bailar?

- No me lo puedo creer

- ¿El que? - pregunto ella sorprendida

- La sabelotodo Granger no sabe bailar

La alegría de los ojos de Hermione se esfumo tan rápido como había acudido, y Draco sabia que la había jodido de nuevo

- No se porque he confiado en ti, que clase de amistad es esta, los amigos no se insultan ¿sabias?

Si ella esperaba que se disculpara, podía esperar sentada.

- Nunca he tenido amigos, así que estoy como tu, yo no se como se tratan y tu no sabes bailar, ¿satisfecha?

La respuesta la dejo estupefacta pensó que se saldría por las ramas pero dejo las cosas claras

- Vale, te perdono

- Que yo recuerde en ningún momento te he pedido perdón Granger

- No lo has dicho, pero se que lo piensas

Volvió a instaurarse el silencio, pero no era incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, Hermione estaba sentada y se había descalzado colocando los pies en el sofá y estaba agarrándose la piernas, tenia la cabeza encima de sus rodillas y volvía a observar el fuego, mientras que Draco estaba sentando como le habían enseñado, la espalda recta, tenia una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y un porte noble. Estaba concentrado, se podía ver desde lejos, y por segunda vez volvió a ser el quien comenzara de nuevo la conversación

- Creo que tengo derecho a pedir algo a cambio

- A que te refieres - pregunto la castaña

- Yo te enseño a bailar y tu …

- Yo te enseño a ser un buen amigo

- No eso ya te lo recompensaré si aceptas mi parte del trato

- ¿Y en que consiste esa parte del trato? - pregunto picada por la curiosidad

- Quiero que seas mi pareja de baile

* * *

Ron se había quedado blanco como la cal, cuando vio la escena de Malfoy abrazando a Hermione y esta apoyada en el.

Eso le rompió el corazón, y si algo estaba claro, es que iba a vengarse de la que creía su amiga, y también de paso devolverle el golpe a Malfoy.

Le iba a dar donde mas le dolía. Se encamino a la mazmorras en busca de la persona que le ayudaría a vengarse.

Gracias al destino, la persona a la que estaba buscando se cruzo en su camino.

- Parkinson

- ¿Qué quiere pobretón?

- Tengo algo que proponerte que te gustará

- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme tu?

- Y si te digo Malfoy, crees que tengo algo que pueda interesarte

- Sígueme

Pansy empezó a correr, por los pasillos fríos y húmedos de los calabozos, asta llegar a un cuadro de una escena bélica, se paro delante de el y dijo - VENENO DE MANDRAGORA.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado y ella entro, Ron estupefacto se quedo atrás, axial que Pansy, tubo que volver a la entrada.

- Piensas quedarte hay toda la noche

Ron enrojeció pero no contesto, simplemente entro y espero a que el cuadro se cerrase para volver a andar detrás de la morena.

Llegaron asta una espacio habitación, donde había una cama con doseles verdes y por lo que podía ver un cómodo colchón, una chimenea y un sofá donde la chica se sentó.

- Así que eso era un picadero - pensó para si

- ¿Y bien Weasly?

- Quiero ofrecerte algo que no podrás rechazar.

- No me hagas reír

- Me ofrezco para llevarte al baile

Pansy no pudo esperar mas para reírse a carcajadas, no recordaba nada tan divertido, desde hacia mucho, había que decir que las comadrejas tenían un sentido del humor incomparable

- Ahora enserio que querías de Malfoy

- Parkinson, piensa, los dos premios anuales, abrirán el baile, tienen por lo tanto que ser pareja, así que tu y yo , nos quedamos solos, pero si, nosotros bailamos el baile inaugural juntos después podremos reclamar a nuestras respectivas parejas y ambos habremos ganado.

- Tienes razón, no sabia que tuvieras cerebro debajo de todo ese pelo color zanahoria.

- ¿Entonces que dices?

- Esta bien

- Pero porque tanta molestia si Granger no es tu pareja

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte respecto al tema de Malfoy

- No es mi pareja, pero es mi prometido

- Pues piensa algo parecido entre Hermione y yo

- Entendido, no quiero mas detalles.

-Te recogeré el día del baile a las 9 en las escaleras, recuerda que debes pedirle a Malfoy que sea tu pareja, y si algo se interpone en nuestro camino hablaremos mañana aquí sobre esta hora ¿te parece?

- Vale, pero solo sobre esa hora, no quiero ver tu culo de pobretón dentro de mi alcoba ni el de tu sangre sucia

- No la insultes Parkinson, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi trato - diciendo esto salio de la habitación bastante satisfecho, la primera parte de su venganza estaba comenzada.

* * *

**Bueno espero que me dejen todas sus opiniones , gracias =)**

**Reviews please **

**Nana Malfoy**


	10. Noticias

_Bueno, como prometí un capítulo por semana más o menos, gracias a las personas que me siguen semana a semana, =)_

_Deciros que tengo una nueva lectora, otra de mis mejores amigas que hasta se a hecho una cuenta, gracias Mariii =)_

_Que sepan que este capitulo lleva banda sonora, es de Paramore os dejo la dirección aquí debajo y debéis ponerlo cuando veáis esto __**[·$1]**_

_www. youtube. com/ watch?v=rM4lsSUzJzs_

**CAPITULO 10 NOTICIAS **

Hermione se había quedado petrificada, demasiadas emociones surcaban su mente. En menos de dos horas paso de estar asustada, a tranquila y luego a impresionada.

Si su mente no la jugaba una mala pasada, Draco Malfoy, acababa de pedirle que fuera su pareja para un baile, a ella, a la Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo Rata de Biblioteca Granger, a cambio de enseñarla a bailar el la pidió que fuera su pareja. Su mente la estaba pasando una mala jugada, eso o estaba soñando, así que para salir de la duda decidió pellizcarse.

-¡Auh! - exclamó

- ¿Granger? - preguntó extrañado Draco

Ella simplemente le puso su mejor sonrisa y volvió a sumirse en esa incierta pausa en la que estaba pensando.

No estaba soñando, eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad, Malfoy esperaba un respuesta

- ¿Y bien , que decides?

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo? - increpó la castaña

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- ¿Por qué me contestas con otra pregunta la pregunta que te he echo yo?

- ¿Y por que lo haces tu?

- Malfoy - le regaño exasperada Hermione - contéstame sin preguntarme por favor.

- Vale, vale, enserio no tengo nada por lo que no estar seguro de mi petición

- Pues yo creo que sí

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que de repente todos tus ideales los mandaste a paseo montado en la escoba?

- No, aun sigo creyendo en la pureza de la sangre pero no creo en que eso haga diferentes las esencias mágicas de las personas, ni tampoco que nos haga superiores solamente tenemos algo que vosotros no tenéis.

- Entiendo, pero te has parado a pensar, que medio Slytherin no piensa eso ¿verdad?

- ¿Y a quien le importa la otra mitad de Slytherin, si a quien debería importar es a ti?

Hermione enmudeció de repente, todos sus argumentos quedaron en nada, así que solo le quedaba una respuesta para tanta pregunta-

- Sí

- Si, ¿Qué?

- Por Merlín Malfoy, sí a ir contigo al baile

El semblante del chico cambio de repente, sus ojos brillaron con una fuerza innata nunca vista, ella había aceptado, y parte de su plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo quedaban unos pequeños detalles que arreglarían a lo largo de la semana.

Después solamente le quedaría por arreglar el viaje, y todo estaría bien.

Pero cuan equivocado estaba, una sombra acechaba sus cabezas, y una época difícil estaba por llegar a sus vidas, y la felicidad solo haría apto de presencia en el leve tiempo que le quedaba bajo la tutela del colegio de Hogwarts.

Nunca le había visto así de tranquilo y ¿feliz?, si era feliz.

- Sabes Malfoy, no te sienta mal sonreír, te ves bien.

- Siempre me veo bien

- Ególatra

- Rata de biblioteca

- Engreído

- Vale tu ganas - contexto con voz aburrida Malfoy

Hermione le propino un pequeño empujón de formar cariñosa a lo que el contexto haciendo aspavientos de forma exagera encima del sofá.

- Me resulta fácil ser tu amiga - le dijo sonriendo

- Creo que a mi también me resulta fácil.

- Sabes Malfoy, has resuelto dos de mis tres problemas que me acosaban esta semana, y me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

- ¿Y cual es tu tercer problema?

- Nada en especial, no es un problema en si, es algo que también estoy apunto de resolver, pero hay algo que no acabo de entender - intento cambiar de tema Hermione.

- Pues no se donde te has sacado el titulo de listilla de Hogwarts

- Malfoy …

- Es mi forma de ser, no lo hago queriendo, pero dime que es lo que no entiendes

- ¿Por qué a cambio de enseñarme a bailar, me pides ser tu pareja?

- Sencillo tu pides algo y yo a cambio te pido algo

- Te estas saliendo por la tangente

- ¿Tan que?

- Es una expresión muggle - Reía Hermione, mientras se lo explicaba.

- Lo que no entiendo, es que tu, que te jactas de ser el más guapo de Hogwarts …

- No me jacto, lo soy, reconócelo - contesto el rubio con una sonrisa presuntuosa

- Presumido - dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

- No empecemos de nuevo Granger, no le des más vueltas, te quiero a ti como mi pareja, los por que me los guardo para mi, pero estate tranquila, no quiero ni voy a hacerte daño, te doy mi palabra de Malfoy.

- Esta bien, pero ¿algún día me los contarás?

- Puede que algún día si.

Draco dio por terminada la velada, y se levantó, no quería seguir hablando, o acabaría diciendo cosas de las que seguramente luego se arrepentiría.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione titubeaba ante la decisión de marcharse … ¿Y si Zabini estaba esperándola? La había prometido que se vengaría y al recordar eso un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde el principio de su espalda asta el final.

Draco lo vio y calló en la cuenta del porque de las dudas de Hermione a la hora de marcharse.

- No te preocupes, nada te va a pasar, yo te acompañaré asta tu torre, y mañana haré saber a Cara-Rajada y al Pobretón lo que a ocurrido

- ¡No les llames así!

- ¿Podrías al menos agradecérmelo no crees?

- Si , lo siento, gracias, pero no les llames así

Draco no pensaba disculparse así que cogió a la castaña del brazo y se encamino hacía la puerta.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Hermione se acerco más a Draco, hasta que su cuerpo sentía el de el.

Tenía un olor a menta fresca, que la relajaba tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento que se abrazo a él.

- Granger si te abrazas así a mi, no podré seguir caminando.

-Ups, lo siento - contesto mientras un rubor empezó a cubrirle la cara.

El la agarro de la mano y continuaron su camino. Cuando estaban delante del retrato de la dama gorda, el se paró para que ella pudiera entrar.

- Gracias por acompañarme Malfoy

- No tienes que dármelas, aprendo rápido - dijo guiñándola un ojo.

Hermione sonrío y se puso de puntillas para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, algo que dejo atónito al rubio.

No sabia porque había echo eso, pero algo en su interior se lo pedía, se lo imploraba a voces, así que tomo aire, y le dio el beso, se ruborizo, y se giro para entrar en su torre, pero antes de escabullirse por el agujero, se detuvo.

- Que descanses - y entró dejando a Malfoy con un color más saludable debido al enrojecimiento de su cara.

De camino a su casa, pensó en lo que había conseguido tan solo siendo un poco amable, y no entendía como ella, a la persona que más daño había hecho durante estos 7 años, le daba una segunda oportunidad, no sabía como podría hacerla olvidar todos esos años de insultos, de vejaciones.

Y luego estaba el tema de Zabini, como haría para hacerle pagar el daño que le infringió a su castaña sin darse a descubrir, una de las opciones era decírselo a Potter y a Weasly, pero ¿cómo?

Tenía que buscar una persona que no le juzgara y que fuera amiga de Hermione, y dentro de esas características solo había una persona Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**[·$1] **Ginny ese día se levantó llena de energía así que decidió bajar a desayunar para poder coger un buen sitio en el lago. Cuando llegó al gran comedor no se extraño de encontrarlo casi vacío, solo algunos sitios estaban ocupados, en su mesa solo esta ella, en la casa de las serpientes solo estaba un chico que parecía ser de primer año, en la de Rawenclaw estaba mas o menos llena y en la de Hufflepuff estaba Hannah Abbott pero no estaba Susan Bones y la extraño, porque esas dos siempre iban juntas a todos los sitios.

Cuando salía por la puerta de Hogwarts se encontró a dos personas que jamás pensó que vería juntas, a Harry y a Susan, ambos estaban sentados en los dos escalones que tenía la entrada, uno al lado del otro, Harry tenia entre sus manos una de las de susan y esta tenia la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Harry.

Su mirada y la de Harry se encontraron, ella no vio nada en la de el, porque sus ojos empezaron a picarle por las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, y no dejaría que el volviera a verla llorar.

Se alejo corriendo dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, sus pies ya no daban abasto y sus pulmones la pedían que se detuviera ya, así que cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que el no la encontrará se dejo caer, y en ese preciso instante todas las lagrimas que había contenido cayeron con un torrente por su cara, sus hombros se convulsionaban sin que pudiera remediarlo y sus gemidos eran ahogados por el viento que había. Pero tampoco oyó como unos pasos se acercaban …

- Ginny no es lo que piensas

Ginny no levanto la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había dicho eso, podría reconocer esa voz aun sin ojos, pero aun así su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a palpitar como si de la maquina del tren se tratase

- Harry no tienes que darme explicaciones, eres libre de rehacer tu vida cuando quieras

- No quiero rehacer mi vida con nadie que no seas tu

- No seas cínico por favor

- Ginny yo aun te quiero

- Entiendes que me haces sufrir cuando me dices eso

- Lo entiendo Ginny

- Mientes, tu no entiendes nada … ¿Sabes que todos los días no puedo evitar preguntarme el donde estas, como estas o que estarás haciendo? … Ya me resulta imposible evitar y ocultar lo que siento. Tampoco quiero ocultarlo más, desde que me dijiste que me echabas de menos hasta que descubrí que eran tan sólo pequeñas complicaciones lo que nos impide estar juntos. Tú también pareces sentir lo mismo, pero sin embargo, cada vez que te hablo de superar estos problemas para buscar una alguna solución, no pareces querer hacer nada. Es cómo si no te importara lo que tu corazón te dice, cómo si solamente utilizaras la razón, para ver si algo está bien o mal. Dices que sueles hacer las cosas sin pensarlas, y ahora no paras de pensar en lo que es correcto o deja de serlo. Por un momento párate a pensar: si me echas de menos y yo te echo de menos, si fuimos felices los días que pasamos juntos, ¿Por qué preocuparse de lo que está bien o está mal? Piensas que eso es lo mejor para mí, pero créeme te equivocas al pensar que cuanto más lejos estemos mejor me irá. Ocurre justamente lo contrario, te necesito para justificar mi existencia, para darle sentido a mi vida, para poder sonreír cada vez que pienso en ti. Con el paso del tiempo me voy dando cuenta de que las cosas nunca son fáciles, y que nunca terminan bien, ya que al menos para mí, nunca llegan a empezar.

- Ginny …

- No Harry, no continúes si aun tu razón puede a tu corazón, no quiero seguir sufriendo, no puedo soportarlo ya, no puedo sonreír sin razón alguna , no quiero hacerlo, ya no puedo, te lo juro - le decía mientras las lagrimas anegaban sus ojos - ¡ NO QUIERO! - Vete de aquí, si no piensas arreglarlo, deja que mi corazón se cure, pero si es así no vuelvas jamás.

Harry, se tambaleaba de la impresión de recibir tal discurso, el nunca pensó que Ginny le diría estas cosas, porque nunca se paro a pensar como estaría ella.

Ginny levanto los ojos del suelo para ver como Harry se marchaba de allí, el había vuelto a tomar otra decisión y como siempre ella acataría y respetaría.

Harry se debatía consigo mismo el porque de su primera decisión, se paro en el césped verde y se puso a pensar si todo lo que le había dicho Ginny no era verdad, que tal vez solo eran pequeñas complicaciones, que el amor podría con todo, que ambos se echaban de menos, todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza no podía pensar con claridad al lado de ella, viéndola frágil y rota por su culpa. Y no quería seguir viéndola así, no quería ser de nuevo una persona muerta en mi vida, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacía donde estaba Ginny.

Ella lo vio llegar decidido, y la levanto del suelo agarrándola por los brazos, dejándola enfrente suyo para que pudiera verle la cara, para que viera sus ojos diciéndole la verdad, la verdad de corazón, sin complicaciones.

- Harry … - hipo Ginny

- Chhst sola calla y escúchame, porque no creo que tenga el suficiente valor para volver a repetirte esto Ginevra. me cansé de ser ese que se pasa el día lamentándose por las cosas, mirando hacia atrás y arrepintiéndome, o a veces sintiéndome mal con todo lo que me envuelta y tener que callarme. Me cansé de dar sin recibir nada a cambio, me cansé de pasarme los días poniendo sonrisas falsas a mi rostro por tal de que los que están a mi alrededor me vean bien y no se preocupen por mi. Me cansé de toda esta situación, porque esto no es vida. Y decidí cambiar, cambiar esta manera negativa de ver la vida. Se lo que quiero y lo que necesito ahora mismo. ¿Tu sabes lo que es?

- …

- Eres tu, yo también me levanto pensando en ti, en que estarás haciendo o quien. Me muero de celos de verte rodeado de otros chicos que si te pueden coquetear, por que tu eres mía Ginevra Molly Weasley. Te quiero y no me voy a arrepentir de decírtelo, por que es así, por que te amo, y eres la razón por la cual me levanto.

Ginny solo podía llorar de felicidad, como antes no lo había hecho, todo el dolor que sentía desapareció con las palabras de Harry, por que era simplemente suya, y le abrazo para corroborar todas la palabras de el.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Si?

- Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?

- No

- Demuéstramelo

Harry se la quedo mirando, a esos ojos azules bañados en amor, era perfecta, no la quitaría nada, ni esas pecas, por que eran sus pecas y jamás se cansaría de mirarlas, no se lo pensó mas y la beso, primero con furia y pasión para dejar paso a un beso tierno y de amor, pidiéndola permiso para entrar en su boca y volver a saborear su dulce sabor a chocolate. Tiernamente se separo de ella simplemente para abrazarla con más ganas.

- Te quiero - le dijo en susurro que podría haberse llevado el viento.

* * *

Draco se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, como hacía años que no pasaba, la ultima vez su madre aun vivía, pero esa sonrisa se borro de su cara, por que recordó la parta negativa de la noche.

Se levanto y se dio una ducha rápida, tenia que coger a Zabini por banda, ya llevaba bastante tiempo produciéndole bastantes molestias.

Tenia que dejarle en su sitio el príncipe de Slytherin era el, y no podía dejar que ninguna persona le quitara su sitio.

Así que decidió bajar a esperarle en la sala común. Se sentó y se puso a observar el fuego mientras que los recuerdos invadían su mente.

**[INICIO FLASH BACK]**

"_Hermione le miro a los ojos y sonrió_

_- ¿Amigos entonces?_

_- Podría llamarse así - sonrió Draco"_

**[FINAL FLASH BACK]**

La entrada en la sala común de Pansy y Blaise le saco de su ensoñación.

- Zabani, tenemos que hablar

- En otro momento - le dijo

- Ahora - le dijo mientras le miraba con los ojos cargados de ira

Zabini no era tonto así que le dijo a Pansy que esperara y que estuviera tranquila.

-¿Qué quieres?

- Solo vengo a recordarte que no toques mis cosas

La cara de Pansy brillo como hacía días que no brillaba, y una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro

- Lo dices por Pansy

- No

Le agarro por el cuello y lo empujo contra una columna dejando al moreno incapacitado para hacer algo - **búscate otra sangre sucia a la que molestar, Granger es mía, así que no te acerques, ¿entendiste? - **Draco se giro y le dejo caer.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Me lo preguntas ¿a mi? El príncipe de Slytherin, no hagas que me enfade Blais, si no será peor, no te asustaré como hoy.

Dicho esto se marcho pero una mano le agarro impidiéndole que se marchará.

- Draco …

- ¿Qué quieres Pansy, no ves que me estoy yendo?

- Si, solo quería hablar contigo, por favor

- Esta bien

Pansy agarro de la mano a Draco y le llevo a su cuarto

- Si piensas que tu y yo vamos a volver a …

Pero Pansy le interrumpió

- No Draco, no te e hecho venir por eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Estuve pensando, que con eso de que tienes que abrir el baile con la Sangre Sucia de Granger, no tendría pareja, así que si no te parece mal, podrías bailar el primer baile con esa, y yo lo bailo con el pobretón y luego nos intercambiamos las parejas, así que te libraría de su inmunda presencia. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

- No

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

- Porque ya tengo

- ¿Y quien es ella eh? - le pregunto con rabia en la voz

- Pansy no armes una escena de celos, no te pega, además ya verás quien será mi pareja

Dicho eso salió por la puerta de la habitación, cuando paso por la sala común, donde Zabini aun estaba sentado tocándose el cuello, Draco le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas y este le lanzo una mirada asesina.

* * *

Unos cuantos pisos más arriba todo y todos estaban preparados para el momento más importante de sus vidas.

Ginny lo había preparado todo, desde que había subido del desayuno con Harry, estaba más feliz y más radiante.

- Bueno Ron ¿estas preparado y te acuerdas de todo lo que te dije? - le pregunto una imparable pelirroja

- Si Ginny - asintió Ron

Ginny se las había ingeniado para que todo el mundo estuviera fuera de la sala y solo se quedarán, Ron, Harry y ella misma a la espera de que Hermione bajará.

El plan era sencillo Ginny entretenía a Hermione en su habitación asta que solo quedaran ellos cuatro. Cuando la castaña se fuera a duchar, Ginny bajaría y avisaría a Ron, y así les daría tiempo a ella y a Harry para esconderse.

Ginny ya había bajado y se había escondido detrás de los sofás en el regazo de Harry.

Hermione bajo las escaleras, y solo se encontró con Ron-

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunto Hermione

- No se, Ginny se fue a buscar a Harry, porque aun no se ha despertado y los demás no se donde se habrán ido.

- Me resulta raro, la sala no esta tan vacía nunca por la mañana - Hermione se quedo pensando, y eso solo había ocurrido una vez cuando los mortífagos atacaron la escuela el año pasado - ¡¿Paso algo? - pregunto muy alterada

- No tranquila

Hermione se relajo y se sentó en el sofá ala espera de Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Sabias que Ginny y Harry, están otra vez juntos? Ellos no me han dicho nada, pero se les nota, desde que entraron hoy por la mañana.

- ¿Enserio? Que bien, ya era hora de que alguien fuese feliz - contesto la castaña con una verdadera alegría por su amiga.

- Esto … Hermione … yo … yo … - tartamudeaba Ron, mas rojo que su propio pelo

- ¿Si? - pregunto extrañada

- Yo … yo ….

- ¿Tu?

- Me gustaría … quisiera … tu … yo …

- Ron, coge aire y suéltalo, somos amigos desde hace 7 años dímelo

- _¿? _- pregunto de carrerilla Ron

- ¿Qué?, Habla mas despacio no te he entendido nada

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? - esta vez lo dijo mas despacio y con mas tranquilidad pero mas rojo que un tomate en el Sahara.

- Ron, me encantaría pero … pero ya tengo pareja

Esta respuesta a Ron le dejo impactado y solo una imagen vino a su mente Malfoy

- Es el asqueroso hurón ese ¿verdad? - mientras decía eso había dejado a la castaña acorralada contra el sofá

- Ron …

- Contéstame - la exigió agarrándola de los brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! - le grito y acto seguido le propino una cachetada en la cara girándosela por completo - no tienes ningún derecho a ponerte así, y nunca lo tendrás, lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun seguías metiendo tu lengua en otras bocas, y que si es el, yo elijo a mi pareja no tu.

Dijo eso y salio malhumorada de la sala, en busca de algún sitio donde sentarse y relajarse.

En la sala había quedado un pobre Ron derrotado, con una Ginny y un Harry impactados por la cantidad de noticias nuevas que estaban recibiendo en un solo día.

-¿Cómo te atreves a encararte de esa manera a Hermione, Ron? - pregunto muy enojada Ginny

- ¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa verdad?

- Ron no la trataste bien, además no tenias que pedirle explicaciones de por que va con otro, te tardaste mucho en pedírselo

- ¿Y de quien fue la idea, eh, Ginny, hace falta que lo recuerde? - le grito Ron

- Ron relájate Ginny no tiene la culpa

- Tu no te metas Harry

- La estas tratando mal y no tiene culpa ninguna, es mas ninguno de nosotras la tenemos y Hermione tampoco, creo que ambas se merecen una disculpa

- Te volviste tarumba Harry, no lo pienso hacer

Ron termino de discutir y se fue por la puerta dando tal golpe en el marco del cuadro que este casi se cae, haciendo que la dama gorda se enfadará.

- Ginny, ¿Tu crees que Hermione será la pareja de Malfoy?

- Puede ser Harry, ella ya me había comentado que Malfoy estaba amable con ella

-¿ Tu ya lo sabias?

- No Harry, no sabia nada, era un comentario de Hermione, no lo tome en cuenta

- Harry, creo que Ron se merece una disculpa por mi parte

- ¿Por qué? Yo no vi que achuraras mal

- Porque le di esperanzas sin conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Hermione, he jugado con ellos, y eso no esta bien Harry

- Ginny estate tranquila ya veras como de aquí al día del baile se arregla todo.

- Creo que iré a hablar con Hermione y luego con Ron - dijo Harry

- Esta bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato

Harry se acerco a Ginny y la beso para después marcharse.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, y si queréis por favor dejar vuestro Reviews con vuestras opiniones . Gracias =)_

_Especial agradecimiento a:_

_**Jimcat**_

_**Sabaana**_

_**Beatrix Malfoy**_

_**Nuskitaaa miaaa =)**_

_**Silviota **_

_Nanaaaa Malfoy_


	11. Entre la serpiente y el león

**Bueno vuelvo a dejarme caer por los mundos del fanfic, llevo casi sin actualizar un mes, debido a que estábamos en verano, disfrute de vacaciones con mis padres, y además me preparé para un examen que tenía en Septiembre. Aparte he sufrido un mal de ojo o una maldición en dos semanas he pasado por una bronquitis aguda y ahora mismo tengo por delante todo un mes de reposo absoluto T.T .**

**Lo bueno de esto es que voy a poder actualizar más a menudo.**

**Este capitulo trae banda sonora, os dejo la dirección del youtube y deberías ponerla cuando aparezca este símbolo ****[$·1]**

**Http : / www . Youtube . com/ watch?v = o7GvY6O9J4w (acordaros de quitarle los espacios)**

**Sin entreteneros más espero que disfrutéis del capitulo**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 11 Entre la serpiente y el león**_

Hermione se había marchado echando humo por las orejas después de la conversación con Ron, pero quien se creía el para tratarla así, mientras subía a las almenas no podía dejar de buscarle una explicación a eso, porque ahora, porque precisamente cuando estaba empezando a ser feliz, el tenía que volver, siempre que Ron se implicaba con ella sufría, y sufría demasiado.

Cuando por fin había conseguido ser feliz con una persona, Ron la había tratado mal, no la considero una mujer en la que fijarse asta que no estuvo con Krum, y cuando ella estaba dispuesta a empezar algo con el, llego Lavander.

Si Ron estaba con Lavander, porque tenia que decirle aquellas cosas, eran horribles, y aunque no lo hiciera con mala intención la dañaban, y nadie se podía imaginar cuanto.

Cuando llego a las almenas se asomo a las gran ventana a observar el cielo, muchas veces aquello la ayudaba a relajarse, pero ni con eso podía hacer bajar el increíble cabreo que sentía.

¿Era posible querer y odiar a la vez?. Su respuesta se contesto sola, con un pensamiento que la asolo.

En su pensamiento, volvió a recordar como se sintió cuando Draco Malfoy la llamó por primera vez Sangre Sucia en segundo año, un golpe de dolor ataco su corazón mientras que rabia y odio nacían a la vez, no hacía Malfoy, si no a su forma de ser, momentos después en su cabeza aparecían imágenes de el consolándola y ayudándola, y en su corazón no había dolor, ni rabia y mucho menos odio, si no que había felicidad, protección y ¿podía ser cariño?, si, lo era.

Había comprendido mucho mejor de lo que creía a Malfoy y eso la hizo sentirse bien, pero todo eso se esfumo, cuando de repente te dio cuenta de que, Harry y Ron creerían que era una traidora cuando la vieran entrar en el gran comedor, con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, el rey de las Serpientes, hijo del mortífago que en intentadas ocasiones atento contra su vida, el chico que les agredió física y moralmente asta este año a ellos y a mi, y eso no se lo perdonarían nunca.

Hermione se sintió derrotada su vida estaba hecha un lió. ¿Qué mas daba todo eso, porque se sentía entre la espada y la pared o más bien entre dos leones hambrientos y furiosos y una serpiente que podía ser venenosa?

¿Por qué se estaba debatiendo consigo misma, porque sentía la necesidad de defender su recién adquirida amistad por el rubio, y más aun delante de sus dos mejores amigos, los que siempre la habían apoyado y estado con ella?

Se supone que había subido a las almenas para relajarse y estar tranquila y no para luchar contra ella misma.

Se dejo resbalar por una de las columnas y se abrazo a si misma, eso era demasiado para ella necesitaba despejarse y sentirse otra vez libre de tormentos.

Tendría que decirle a Malfoy que no podía ir con el al baile, pero un recuerdo la hizo titubear ante su recién decisión

[FLASH BAKC]

"_- Vale, vale, enserio __**no tengo nada por lo que no estar seguro de mi petición**_

_- Pues yo creo que sí _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Es que de repente todos tus ideales los mandaste a paseo montado en la escoba?_

_- No, aun sigo creyendo en la pureza de la sangre pero no creo en que eso haga diferentes las esencias mágicas de las personas, ni tampoco que nos haga superiores solamente tenemos algo que vosotros no tenéis._

_- Entiendo, pero te has parado a pensar, que medio Slytherin no piensa eso ¿verdad?_

_**- ¿Y a quien le importa la otra mitad de Slytherin, **__**si a quien debería importar es a ti**__**?"**_

[FIN FLASH BACK]

Su recién adquirida entereza flaqueo y se fue a buscar unicornios al mundo de las hadas, ¿porque desde hacía menos de un mes siempre acababa dándole la razón a ese rubio oxigenado que no hacía mas que llenar su cabeza con su presencia?. La respuesta era sencilla el rubio oxigenado tenía la razón, que importaba lo que pensaran los demás cuando ella se sentía plena con su decisión, si no había nada que la incomodara a entrar en aquella sala llena de gente, bueno nada fuera de lo que ahora mismo estaba planteándose …

Hoy le diría a Ginny su decisión de ir con Malfoy al baile y de que había comenzado una nueva amistad, debería tantear el terreno, no podía seguir escondiéndoselo, ella ya había tomado la decisión, y no sabia si la respetarían o no, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no pensaba perder su amistad con Malfoy, por mucho que sus amigos se lo pidieran o se lo impusieran.

* * *

Luna caminaba ensimismada rogándole a Merlín de poder ver por fin al Snorkack de cuernos arrugados que todas las noches le quitaba las mantas.

Luna evitaba estar con la gente, todos pensaban que estaba loca, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo considera a unos pocos amigos en los que poder confiar. Acababa de salir de su clase de Herbologia y ahora tenia que ir a la de pociones, así que había tomado el pasillo de los baños de Myrtle la llorona, porque por ahí nunca pasaba nadie, pero lo que no se esperaba es que detrás de la segunda estatua de la bruja un chico la esperaba impaciente.

Draco había tenido que intimidar a unas chicas de Ravenclaw para que le dijeran el horario y luego volver amenazarles con Sectumsempra para que no le dijeran a nadie que había preguntado por Lovegood.

Era el momento Luna, estaba pasando justamente al lado de Draco, este salio de las sombras y se planto enfrente de ella, esperando que en el acto de se parará, pero eso no ocurrió Luna siguió caminando como si nadie estuviese ahí parado.

- ¡Lovegood! - grito con furia Malfoy, odiaba que le ignorarán.

- ¿Malfoy? - pregunto una incrédula Luna

- ¿Por qué no te has detenido?

- Creí que mi presencia no era la adecuada para ti, me lo hiciste saber el año pasado, no puedo mirarte a los ojos ni cruzarme contigo, y si el ultimo caso ocurriese debería hacer como si no existiera.

- Mierda - pensó Malfoy - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que cagarla? - olvídate de eso ahora, necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué yo te ayude a ti? - pregunto la rubia con los ojos como platos

- No me gusta repetir las cosas - contexto exasperado Malfoy

- ¿Y que necesitas? - pregunto

- Quiero que les digas a Cara-Rajada y Pobretón, que ayer Zabini intento agredir a Herm … Granger - contesto a trompicones, a punto de meter la pata, se reprendió mentalmente que no podía volver a ocurrir.

- ¿A quien? - pregunto extrañada de los primeros nombres

- Potter y Weasly - contesto enfurecido

- ¿Por qué te preocupa Hermione? - pregunto con sinceridad la rubia

Draco la miro primero con frialdad, esperando ver la reacción inmediata del miedo en sus ojos, pero eso no ocurrió, ella seguía allí, esperando a que el la contestara, con la verdad.

Su paz e ingenuidad le conmovió, no comprendía porque la gente e incluido el mismo la trataban tan mal, tenia un aura de paz, que incitaba a protegerla, pero mirando a los ojos, supo que no necesitaba de nadie para que la protegiera.

- ¿Piensas que te voy a contestar a tu pregunta? - pregunto con un orgullo falso Malfoy

- No

- ¿Entonces , por que me preguntaste?

- Simplemente, si me dabas una explicación podría ser una trampa para Harry y Ron, y arruinarla el baile a Hermione, pero al no querer contestarme solo me queda una opción que se que tu negarás siempre incluso cuando yo te lo diga, y por la cual igual asta me amenazas pero no me engañas Draco Malfoy, ni tu, ni la frialdad de tus ojos, ni la prepotencia de tus palabras y menos aun la chulería.

Se que Hermione te preocupa, es mas apostaría uno de mis Punkies a que la quieres, pero eso aun no lo se fijo.

A Malfoy casi se le desencaja la mandíbula por lo que Luna le acaba de decir, había acertado en todo, en una medida infinita casi, pero lo peor era que por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no podía,

Podía decirle que no, podría negárselo asta el fin del mundo, pero ella seguiría sabiendo la verdad, y lo que mas le preocupaba es que se lo contara a ella. Actuó sin pensarlo, saco su varita y se la puso en el cuello a ella.

- NO SE LO DIRÁS A NADIE - la amenazo Malfoy

Luna con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, alzo la mano y bajo la varita de Malfoy, - no se lo diré a nadie, y no te preocupes a Hermione tampoco, es más creo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, si necesitas algo más ya sabes donde encontrarme - y diciendo eso se marcho tan tranquila a su clase de pociones.

Draco no podía estar mas asombrado, no era el hecho de con tan solo mirarlo había descubierto sus sentimientos si no que se había atrevido a quitarle su varita del cuello cuando la estaba amenazando.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si avisaría a tiempo a Potter y a Weasley.

* * *

Harry se había marchado dos minutos después de Ron, pero aun no lo encontraba, seguro que se encontraba en la lechucearía, era donde solía acudir cuando algo le superaba.

Harry sin prisa camino asta allí dejándole tiempo para que pudiera pensar en lo que había ocurrido y su enfado hubiera disminuido.

Asta cierto punto entendía la postura de Ron, no comprendía porque Hermione se junto con la calaña de Malfoy, pero eso tendría que confirmárselo ella y darle sus explicaciones, tenia muy claro que no la juzgaría antes de tiempo, no quería perderla como amiga, la quería demasiado.

Ron no se daba cuenta de que si seguía por ese camino, no solo perdería a Hermione, si no la escasa oportunidad que tendría para estar con ella, por que hoy casi la había tirado por el retrete.

Abrió despacio la puerta, y se lo encontró contra la pared, derrumbado y con el pelo cubriéndole la cara.

- Ron …

- ¿Que quieres Harry?, vienes a joderme otra vez y a reprocharme mi actitud de nuevo, o vienes como el amigo que creí tener - pregunto receloso

- Ron siempre he sido tu amigo y me duele que dudes de ello - respondió Harry

- ¿Y porque la defiendes a ella, cuando se a juntado con el?

- La defiendo por que cada uno tiene que caer en sus propios errores, y nosotros somos sus amigos Ron, y necesita de nuestro apoyo

- Pero nos ha traicionado

- No Ron, no nos traiciono, en todo caso te sientes traicionado tu, y quieres que te diga el ¿Por qué?, por que cuando te has dado cuenta de lo grandiosa que es Hermione, de que te gusta, y de que es guapa, inteligente, la perdiste, y ya no la tienes al alcance, pero ella no te ha traicionado Ron, tu perdiste tu oportunidad, pero no hoy, la perdiste hace mucho tiempo, el día en que apareciste de la mano de Lavander.

Hoy lo que has hecho es fracturar vuestra amistad, y solo vengo a decirte que tu tienes en tu mano la decisión de recuperarla o perderla, pero tomes la decisión que tomes, no culpes a los demás de ella, y menos a Hermione que lo único que ha intentado es ser feliz, aunque ella elija amistades que no son recomendables.

- Harry yo … yo la quiero y me duele, me duele el saber que no es mía, que puede estar en los brazos de otro, que otro la esta dando todo lo que yo no puedo darle porque no me lo permite. - dijo llorando Ron

- Amigo solo puedo decirte, lo que un día le dije a ella, tiempo al tiempo, Ron, el tiempo es el que pone las cosas en su sitio.

Harry sujeto a su amigo y ambos bajaron las escaleras de la lechuceria juntos.

- Debo de pedirla perdón

- Si

- ¿Crees que me perdonará?

- No lose, creo que deberías preguntárselo a tu hermana Ron, ella la conoce mejor que nadie.

- Siempre la cago, no se como lo hago, pero siempre me las arreglo para estropear todo, y lo peor de todo es que no lo hago a posta Harry, la quiero y creo que la perdí por mis celos injustificados, por ser tan neardental …

- ¿Quién te enseño esa palabra?

- Me la dijo el hurón de Malfoy

Harry se estuvo riendo un buen rato, casi asta que llegaron al castillo. Ambos vieron que Luna estaba sentada en una de las piedras. Harry continuo caminando pero Ron se quedo atrás mirando hacia otro lugar que le había llamado la atención.

Parkinson le estaba haciendo señas para verse otra vez, así que sabía que esa tarde tendría otra reunión con Parkinson, y como suponía ya sabia lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Vienes Ron? - le pregunto Harry

- Si , ahora voy

Siguieron caminando un poco más y Luna se levanto para acercarse a ellos

- Hola chicos

- Buenos días Luna

Ron solo emitió un ronco gruñido que ambos entendieron también por un hola

- Tengo algo que deciros

- ¿El que? - pregunto Harry solamente por cortesía

- Alguien me dijo que os advirtiera de que ayer en la noche intentaron agredir a Hermione

Ron pareció reaccionar con esas palabras y salio corriendo, la imagen de Hermione apoyada sobre Malfoy solo hacia que darle vueltas por la cabeza.

El la había hechizado y encima tenia la indecencia de pegar a Hermione, no, no pensaba permitíserlo.

Harry intento detenerlo pero no puedo, y cuando el estaba a punto de echar a correr Luna le paro para decirle:

- No fue Draco, Harry, fue Zabini

Harry se quedo estupefacto, como Luna podía saber que en la primera persona que cruzo su mente para ser el supuesto agresor de Hermione era Malfoy, pero el no había sido.

- Luna … - iba a decir Harry, pero Luna ya no estaba allí.

Harry salio corriendo detrás de su amigo para poder pararle antes de que cometiera el error que destrozaría la poca amistad que quedaba entre el y Hermione.

Aunque el lo estuviera haciendo con toda la buena intención, Hermione se lo tomaría como celos.

Y ¿Por qué Hermione no le había contado nada a ellos ni a Ginny? , y ¿Cómo se había enterado Luna?

Tendría que buscar a ambas y pregúntaselo.

Harry seguía corriendo, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no iba a llegar a tiempo, Ron le sacaba mucha distancia.

Ron corrió por los pasillos en busca del rubio oxigenado de Malfoy, y algo en su interior le dijo que lo iba a encontrar en el comedor, así que hecho un obelisco corrió con todas sus ganas asta el ultimo piso.

Y justamente allí estaba, solo , no había ninguna serpiente más.

- ¡Malfoy! - le grito Ron

- ¿Qué quieres? - le espeto Draco

- Quiero tener una conversación de hombre a hombre fuera si te atreves

Draco se limpio las comisuras de los labios con las servilleta, y se levanto con el porte aristocrático que el solo podía tener.

- Después de ti comadreja

Ron se puso más rojo que un tomate tanto que las puntas de su pelo no eran rojas en comparación de su cara.

Ambos salieron del gran comedor seguidos de un montón de compañeros de distintas casas.

Cuando ambos se encontraron fuera, el circulo de compañeros se cerro sobre ellos.

- ¿Y bien que quieres? - le pregunto Malfoy

- Quiero que pagues por todo lo que has hecho

- ¿y de que se me acusa esta vez?

- De pegar a Hermione ayer en la noche

La cara de Draco se deformo, dejando ver una cara de sorpresa

- ¡ Lo sabia ! - grito Ron, y se tiro a pegar a Malfoy a lo muggle

Cuando quiso llegar Harry, los dos chicos ya se estaban revolcando y matando a golpes

- ¡Ron, no! - grito Harry - el no la hizo nada.

Pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, e intento meterse en el medio para separarlos, no para ayudar a Ron a seguir pegando a Malfoy si no a separarlos.

**[$·1]**Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, una voz resonó en sus oídos.

- Quietos - dijo la voz tan calmada que daba escalofríos

Ron y Draco pararon en ese preciso instante.

- Hermione yo … - intento disculparse Ron

- Tu nada Ronald Bilius Weasly, no quiero que jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, tus celos son excesivos y no lo soporto más. Acéptalo perdiste.

Aquellas palabras hirieron en lo más hondo de su corazón, haciéndolo añicos, y así supo como se había sentido ella el mismo día que se beso con Lavander, y no podía reprochárselo.

Una sonrisa empezó a aparecerse en la cara de Draco cuando Hermione se dirigió hacía el.

- Y tu Malfoy no esperes que te vas de rositas, como Premio Anual te obligaré a cumplir un castigo, mientras que lo pienso dirigirte a los baños del primer piso, allí hablaremos pero para que no te caiga de susto 50 puntos menos para la casa de Slytherin, y otros 50 puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor.

La caras de los presentes se desencajaron, pero mas les impresione que Draco Malfoy agachara la cabeza y se marchara sin replicar.

Harry se acerco a Hermione

- Ron solo entendió mal y no pensó en las consecuencias.

- Harry, no le defiendas, no esta vez no hay defensa para esto, estoy cansada de los celos de Ron, estoy cansada de sus ataques de niño pequeño. Esta vez no tiene disculpa.

- Lo entiendo, pero cuando estés mas calmada me gustaría contarte porque fue todo

- Esta bien, te escucharé, pero ahora tengo que ir a hablar con cierta persona - le dijo mientras se encaminaba a los baños del primer piso.

- Dale las gracias, por ayudarte ayer - le dijo Harry

Hermione se paró en seco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunto Hermione

- No lo sabía, pero tu me lo acabas de confirmar.

- Harry, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa

En ese instante, Harry se acerco a Hermione y le abrazo - nadie más lo sabrá, te lo prometo, dale las gracias a Malfoy por ayudarte, y se venebolente con el, esta vez y aunque me cueste reconocerlo el no tenia culpa de nada, pero escúchame Ron, entendió mal la situación, el pensó que el te había pegado. No lo culpes por ello - Harry la estrecho de nuevo y la dejo marchar, sabia que ella tenia mucho que pensar.

Hermione se encamino hacia los baños del segundo piso, no sabía como iba a afrontar esa situación, ninguno de los dos implicados lo había echo adrede.

Entro al baño, y la escena le pareció parecida a la que se había encontrado unos días antes, pero el no estaba derrumbado en el suelo si no que estaba mirando el paisaje que se veía fuera.

El sabía que estaba dentro, esperando a que uno de los dos comenzara la conversación y también sabía que la había pifiado asta lo bien profundo, y esa situación la provocaba dolor.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto ella

- Si, y ¿tu? - pregunto el

- Si

- Hermione …

- ¿Sí?

- Lo siento

Esas palabras descuadraron a Hermione, Draco Malfoy la estaba volviendo a pedir perdón, pero parecía que esta vez lo hacia de verdad, de corazón

- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

- Porque se que esta situación te causa dolor, y no lo hice adrede, solamente quería que estuvieras bien, y que tus amigos te protegieran, y se lo conté a Luna para que se lo contara a ellos, pero Weasly debió de entenderlo mal, y me provoco, se que no debía haber cedido a las provocaciones, pero que quieres que te diga no soy perfecto.

- Draco

- Dime

- Cállate

Ahora el sorprendido era Malfoy, se giro para verla, para mirarla a la cara, y se asusto, porque estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, cuando estaba diciéndole todo, ella se había acercado a el.

- Se que igual no debiera hacerlo, pero no puedo resistirlo - y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, dejando que sus narices se rozasen, que sus miradas se chocaran, el chocolate derritió al ice-berg, sus alientos se unieron en una simple combinación de chocolate y menta y los labios de ella buscaron los de el.

Draco no podía creérselo, lo que tanto había deseado estaba ocurriendo, ella le estaba besando, le estaba besando a el.

Su inocencia se demostraba asta en los besos, infantiles, tímidos y deliciosos, su ritmo lento, descubriendo rincones que no sabían ni que existían, el dejaba que ella llevara el ritmo.

Se separaron un poco, lo que el la permitió solamente, tenia la sensación de que si la soltaba un poco más se esfumaría de sus brazos.

- Lo siento - dijo Hermione

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto el extrañado

- No debería haberlo hecho - dijo tímidamente mientras que escondía su cara en su pecho

- Es cierto - le dijo el

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar eso, con su impulso estropeo la amistad que trabo con el rubio.

El noto su estremecimiento y la estrecho mas fuerte contra el, - no deberías haber tardado tanto - la dijo al oído.

Ella suspiro de alivio para que después saliera una carcajada.

- Draco, te puedo pedir algo

- Dime - contesto el complaciente de nuevo

- Por favor no volváis a dejarme entre "el león y la serpiente"

- Te lo prometo.

* * *

Hermione se sentía feliz, y capacitada para contarle a Ginny todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando entro en la torre no reparo en que Ron estaba sentado al lado del fuego junto a Harry y Ginny.

- Hola Harry, hola Ginny - les dijo la castaña radiante de felicidad

Ambos le contestaron con un hola, y después se miraron para ver la cara de Ron, que estaba descompuesto.

- Ginny, ¿podemos hablar en tu cuarto? - la pregunto Hermione

- Si, por supuesto

Ginny pensó que Hermione se iba a enfadar con ella, pero al contrario, Hermione se veía radiante, aunque hubiera sucedido el problema entre su hermano y el hurón.

Ambas entraron al cuarto, y Hermione se sentó en el suelo y Ginny la imito.

-¿Y bien? - la pregunto Ginny

- Quiero contarte quien es mi pareja de baile, y lo que me ha ocurrido estos últimos días.

- Bueno, empecemos por lo primero no te parece - la sonrió Ginny

Hermione le contó todo lo que había sucedido entre Malfoy y ella, desde la primera cita por así llamarle asta su primer beso, pasando por que le pidiera ser su pareja de baile.

Ginny estaba un poco desconcertada.

- Hermione, me encanta verte feliz y lo sabes, y también sabes que cualquiera que pueda hacerte feliz será bien recibido por nosotros, pero confías en el.

- Si Ginny, confió en el, me abrió sus corazón antes de que nada de eso ocurriera, lloro en mis brazos Ginny, no me lo creía cuando estaba ocurriendo, no puedo desconfiar de el. Y el querer ser mi pareja corrobora mas aun mi confianza en el.

- Bueno si tu eres feliz con el, yo no te lo voy a impedir, lo sabes ¿no?

- Por eso te lo conté a ti primero, quiero que prepares el terreno para que pueda contárselo a Harry, ¿me ayudaras no? - se lo pregunto con pucheros y con los ojos de cordero degollado

- Sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa cara, mala amiga.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron.

* * *

Ron le dijo a Harry que necesitaba un paseo, para poder despejarse y asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en esa mañana. Pero no era mas que una mentira para reunirse con Parkinson.

Bajo lentamente todos los pisos asta llegar al calabozo que daba a la sala que Pansy la había enseñado.

- VENENO DE MANDRAGORA.

El cuadro se abrió dejando ver de nuevo la habitación tan lujosa que la serpiente tenia.

- Has tardado mucho - le reprocho una voz detrás de el que le asusto

- No he podido venir antes - le contesto Ron intentando modular la voz

- Crees que no me he enterado de que te hiciste el hombrecito delante de todo el mundo y que acabaste a golpes con Draco

- El se lo busco

- Esta bien, no me interesa.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Creo que es evidente, que si Draco me ha rechazado a mi, a ti también te rechazo tu sangre sucia … digo Granger

- Creo que las noticias vuelan demasiado

- así es Weasly

Un silencio se instauro en la habitación de nuevo

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto de nuevo Ron

- Nos vengaremos … - dijo la pelinegra

**Espero que os halla gustado =)**

**Reviews please**


	12. Perdonarme por favor

Buenas tardes chicas, siento la demora, ya os explicare porque he tardado tanto en subir, pero tengo razones justificables.

Os prometo que esta noche actualizaré con un nuevo capitulo, no tan largo como los demás, no tengo ganas de escribir ya conoceréis las razones, pero no podía dejaros así, porque se como se siente una cuando te dejan a la mitad de una historia.

Espero que podáis perdonarme.

Besos Nanah.


	13. Premoniciones

_Después de tanto tiempo decidí actualizar por la razón que puse en el anterior capitulo._

_Se que las excusas no son validas pero mi animo no ha sido el mejor._

_Una enfermedad me ha tenido casi un mes en casa, y un duro golpe emocional me dejo muda de palabras durante unos días._

_Así que simplemente lo siento._

_Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti Adrián, que aunque ya no estas conmigo siempre te llevare en el corazón_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 "PREMONICIONES"**

_**Era de noche, el cielo estaba oscuro, ninguna estrella se dejaba ver en el, la luna estaba sumergida en un manto, arropada por las nubes, dejando muy poca claridad, Hermione caminaba desorientada, su frágil cuerpo solo esta cubierto por un escaso camisón blanco, tan blanco que competía con la pureza de la luna.**_

_**Un leve crujido lejano la alerto, estaba perdida, y no tenia su varita a mano. Otro crujido, se estaba empezando a asustar, un tercer crujido hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado, cada vez caminaba más deprisa, y sin darse cuenta su caminata se convirtió en una carrera sin razón.**_

_**Se paro en seco y se llamo tonta, allí no había nada por lo que asustarse, pero cuan equivocada estaba.**_

_**El aullido de un lobo la puso nerviosa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. **_

_**A lo lejos pudo ver una silueta oscura, totalmente oscura, se encamino hacía ella, seguramente seria alguna persona y podría ayudarla.**_

_**Solo les separaban doscientos metros, pero el bosque estaba en silencio, no se oía nada. **_

" _**Silencio sepulcral no es bueno, solo es un signo de peligro**__" escucho dentro de su cabeza._

_Se paro en seco, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaban demasiado cerca._

_La silueta no era oscura por la distancia, llevaba una túnica negra cubriéndolo entero, su rostro quedaba oculto debajo de la capucha, su mano se levanto, era pálida y frágil y esta tenia en ella una varita._

_La estaba apuntando, pero el miedo tenia a Hermione petrificada, imposibilitándola el poder huir._

_La persona cada vez se acercaba más a ella._

_Sentía el sudor frió en la espalda, su instinto la pedía que se alejara de allí, que corriera como alma que lleva el diablo tan lejos como pudiera, pero algo también la retenía allí. Ella estaba allí por algo, y era una Gryffindor, debía permanecer allí._

_- Ven conmigo - le dijo - sígueme._

_Su voz era armoniosa y suave, no demostraba peligro alguno._

_- Vamos, o será tarde - le volvió a repetir._

_Sus pies despertaron del letargo y se pusieron solos en marcha. Seguía a aquella figura, de cerca podía observar, que era menuda , como la de una mujer, como la suya propia._

_El camino era oscuro, pero el lumos de la varita de su guía la permitía ver por donde caminaba,_

_Era un camino de un bosque, estaban alejados de cualquier ciudad, no oía los ruidos de los coches y tampoco había contaminación lumínica, también estaba segura de que no era el bosque prohibido. Cuando entrabas en el te sentías maldita, en este en cambio eso no sucedía._

_Sumergida en el letargo de sus pensamientos llegaron a una explanada, vacía, solamente ella y su acompañante estaban allí._

_La explanada era redonda y rodeada de árboles._

_- Acércate - le pidió la voz de nuevo_

_Hermione dudaba, todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un temblor sin poder controlarlo_

_- No te haré daño - le dijo _

_Indecisa se dirigió a esa voz, a esa sombra que la hablaba. Cuando solo estaban a unos centímetros, el cuerpo que estaba cubierto por la oscura túnica se esfumo, cayendo la túnica al suelo._

_Sus instintos se alertaron, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba rodeada y no se había percatado._

_Un circulo perfecto la tenia rodeada, todo eran túnicas, no podía verles la cara, no podía verles nada._

_El miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella._

_- ¿Quiénes sois? - pregunto Hermione_

_- La verdad - un susurro llego asta ella_

_- ¿Qué hago aquí? _

_- Descubrirla_

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Eres pura_

_- ¿Qué queréis de mi?_

_Nadie contesto, lagrimas de terror recorrían la cara de Hermione, una sombra levanto su mano empuñando una varita._

_- Incarcereus - unas sogas salieron despedidas de la varita y ataron a Hermione, precipitándose al suelo._

_Las sombras se acercaban asta sellar un circulo perfecto a su alrededor. _

_El miedo la tenia paralizada, no podía hablar, solamente su rostro y sus lagrimas demostraban lo aterrorizada que se encontraba la castaña._

_Comenzó a oír a lo lejos una voz, que tarareaba algo, como una letanía._

_-"__**En la noche de la profecía, un alma pura ha de entregarse.**_

_**Un conflicto la atemorizaráy una única solución quedará.**_

_**Derramamiento de sangre, sufrimiento y dolor el color del cielo seráy un rayo de luzdevolverá la esperanzapero una sombraacecha y lo impedirá"**_

_Hermione empezó a ver imágenes correr por su mente, vestigios de lo que podía ser el futuro._

_Harry luchando, sus amigos luchando, una batalla que aun no tenia vencedor, y lo vio a el, al fondo con la mascara de los mortífagos puesta - te quiero, perdóname - la susurro. _

_Las imágenes desaparecieron, y un encapuchado estaba más cerca que los demás._

_- Tu, alma pura, deberás corregir el error de la humanidad, encontrar la verdadera respuesta y el fin del conflicto llegará. - la cogió la mano y con su varita la hizo un corte._

Hermione se despertó envuelta en un mar de lagrimas, se oriento y se limpio el sudor de la frente, se levanto para ir al baño.

Se miro en el espejo, tenia ojeras y su tez no era muy sana.

- Solo ha sido un sueño - se repetía mentalmente

Intento abrir el grifo pero un dolor punzante la hizo mirar a su mano, en ella había un corte.

Hermione se dejo caer asustada en el suelo del baño, no había sido un simple sueño. Eso era una premonición y ella lo sabía bien.

En este momento le gustaría poder hablarlo con alguien, pero no tenia con quien, ella no creía en esas cosas, había dejado las clases de adivinación porque para ella lo que no tuviera lógica alguna estaba fuera de lugar.

Al único que acudiría con un problema así seria a Dumbeldore pero el ya no estaba aquí, y la mini conciencia que residía en el cuadro del director no le parecía suficiente como para poder tratar un tema de tal envergadura.

Tenia una cosa muy clara debía contárselo a alguien, que creyera en ella y no pensara que estaba loca.

Una chica de cabellos rubios se le apareció en la mente, Luna era la persona perfecta para ello.

Se levanto del suelo y se curo la mano, hoy sería un día largo, tenia que ir a comprarse el vestido y prepararlo todo para mañana.

* * *

Draco no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cama, mañana tendría todo el día para estar con ella.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, se estaban acercando poco a poco , aunque aun así seguían teniendo sus roces, y la mayoría de ellos por culpa del asqueroso del zanahorio, pero estaba claro que no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad más.

El había tenido muchos años para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Hermione, cierto era que el había cometido la misma estupidez que el amigo de Potter, ambos se habían dado cuenta tarde de la hermosura de ella, pero el fue más listo, estaba claro que la primera partida por el corazón de Hermione la había ganado el, pero aun estaban en guerra, y tenia que hacer crecer la confianza entre sus amigos, era algo duro, pero por ella lo tenía que hacer.

Ya no lo quedaba nada en el mundo, ella era su faro, y su luz la que le iluminaba el camino, y no créame, mas no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Se levanto más temprano que todos, dado que tenia que llevar su plan acabo.

Se vistió con ropa informal dado que hoy se irían a Hogsmedade. Tenía claro que tendría que usar su faceta más persuasiva con la dependienta, pero lo haría porque aquel vestido tenía que ser para ella.

Fue el primero en desayunar y también el primero en salir para Hogsmedade.

En la boutique todavía no había nadie, la dependienta acaba de abrir y estaba preparando la tienda para sus futuros clientes, pero a Draco eso le dio igual, entro con su aire altivo y con su mirada gélida.

La dependienta perdió el paso y su cara tomo el color de la cera.

- Señorito Malfoy, que bueno volver a verle

- ¿Quien la ha dicho que puede dirigirse a mi? - la pregunto traspasándola con una mirada fría.

- Lo siento - tartamudeo la dependienta bajando la mirada

- Para usted soy el Señor Malfoy

- Si señor

Draco paseo su mirada por la tienda, y vio el vestido que el quería, sabia que a ella le quedaría como un guante, realzaría su busto, y marcaría sus curvas.

Era un vestido largo, negro con un cinto en el medio negro, el corpiño era de la palabra de honor con forma de corazón y llevaba unas tiras que se unían en el centro para dejar relucir una piedra en un verde esmeralda, del mismo color que el cinto.

Estaría perfecta con ello.

- Quiero ese vestido de ahí - le señalo Draco a la dependienta.

- Si señor

- Dóblelo y métalo en una caja, y póngamelo para regalo. Ah y una cosa mas, va a venir una chica de Gryffindor, castaña con bucles y una amiga que es pelirroja, escúcheme bien, le prohíbo que le venda nada a la castaña para el baile, porque como me entere de que la vende un triste saco de patatas me encargaré personalmente de hacerle de su vida puro sufrimiento, y créame que lo haré.

Draco salió de la tienda contento con su nueva adquisición solo le quedaba unas detalles más por arreglar y lo tendría todo preparado para darle la sorpresa que Hermione se merecía. Mientras pensaba esto llegó a la joyería de más prestigio que en ese momento tenia Hogsmedade, cuando entro fue recibido con adulaciones como era normal por el apellido que tenía.

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy, ¿que desea? - le pregunto un hombre encorvado por los años y con el pelo tan blanco como la nieve

Draco no pudo tratarle mal, como a la otra dependienta, sentía cierto respeto hacia las personas mayores.

-Buenos días, quisiera que me enseñara un colgante para este vestido.

El dependiente le enseño varios modelos, pero el ultimo fue el que más le gusto, era un collar de pedrería, en plata y oro blanco con ruedas cuadradas con zafras verdes incrustadas en el medio y el broche final lo ponía la ultima rueda mas grande que las demás, esta llevaba un zafiro verde intenso incrustado en el medio con forma de heptágono y a su alrededor tenia grabados irregulares que desde lejos parecían serpientes guardando algo.

Ese conjuntaría a la perfección con ella y el vestido. Recogió sus compras y salio de la tienda en dirección a Hogwarts, ciertamente tendría que dar un rodeo para que las dos Gryffindors no le vieran pero merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

Ginny llevaba a rastras a una demacrada Hermione por falta de sueño , a la cual la única razón que la tenia allí era simplemente ver al rubio que deambulaba por su cabeza.

Entre el sueño tan espantoso que tubo, (había decidido dejarlo correr y pensar solamente en que había sido un mal sueño) y el beso que se habían ( que le había) dado no tenia nada claro no lo que quería y menos lo que pensaba.

Ese mismo verano Krum hablo con ella y la ofreció su hogar para cuidar de ella, para estar juntos siempre. Luego estaba Ron, que aunque lo suyo no hubiera funcionado y prácticamente estuviera cerrada su herida le dolía pelearse con el y luego también estaba el susodicho "X", que en cuestión era el causante de todo el lío que correteaba por su cabeza. Las preguntas de "porque le había besado" dejando de lado el aspecto físico claramente, eran numerosas, pero una de las cosas que mas la asustaban, fue la reacción de el, porque Malfoy le había devuelto el beso, con la misma pasión y cariño, sin quitarla de un golpe con sus acostumbrados insultos, y

Eso la asustaba de sobremanera porque de esa manera confirmaba lo que llevaba sospechando y que Malfoy la había dicho, el estaba cambiando.

Y algo dentro de ella la asustaba, porque estaba reaccionando también a ese cambio sistemáticamente, la gustaba el nuevo Malfoy, sabia que podría acostumbrarse a su compañía, o lo que era peor, podía llegar a enamorarse de el.

Pero ¿y si la estaba engañando?, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Harry, un punto débil desde su punto de vista. Ron, Ginny y ella eran las columnas que en este momento sujetaban la cordura de Harry, ¿y si Voldemort estaba tramando algo para desbaratar los planes de Harry a través de ella, con la ayuda de Malfoy?

Pero no era posible que alguien actuara también, y mas si aun creía en los principios con los que son educados los Malfoy.

Solo le quedaba fiarse de el, si quería continuar por aquel camino.

Mientras que Hermione medio dormida pensaba en eso, Ginny había conseguido arrastrarle asta el establecimiento de ropa mas caro de todo Hogsmedade, donde hacia unos días atrás se quedo pasmada delante del escaparate observando el vestido que tanto la embeleso.

Cuando entraron, la dependienta trago en duro, porque estaban allí las chicas que el Señorito Malfoy, le había pedido a Merlín que esas chicas no aparecieran, pero parecía que Merlín tenia cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar su suplica.

- Buenos días - la saludo la pelirroja de Gryffindor

La acompañaba una castaña con el pelo rizado, con cara de muñeca.

- Buenos días, señoritas

- Veníamos a que mi compañera, se comprara el vestido que tenéis en el escaparate negro con la cinta en verde

- Señoritas, si no es indiscreción ¿podéis permitíroslo?. Esto es una tienda con mucho prestigio y no creo que pudieras pagarlo ni juntas

Las caras de incredulidad de las dos chicas iba en aumento

- ¿¡Pero como se atreve! - exclamo Hermione tan roja, que el color de pelo de Ginny se quedaba corto al lado suyo - es usted una descarada.

- Lo siento, no quería ser descortés, pero no me gustaría haceros pasar un mal rato, mira para solucionar las cosas te voy a dar un catalogo de ropa por escoba ¿vale?

- Quédeselo - le espeto Ginny

Las chicas levantaron las cabezas todo lo dignamente que podían y salieron de la tienda

- Ginny que voy a hacer, no tengo vestido, y ya no me da tiempo para pedir otro a una tienda de catalogo - dijo la castaña compungida en si misma

- Tranquila Hermione, ya tengo un segundo plan preparado.

Agarro fuertemente la mano de Hermione y salieron rápidamente hacia Howarts otra vez.

Recorrieron el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts más rápido que nunca, Ginny estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, Harry se había vuelto un maniaco del ejercicio, dentro de poco se dispondría la final de la copa de Quidditch y tenia a todos los jugadores haciendo ejercicio continuamente, pero Hermione odiaba el deporte, cuando cruzaron las puertas de Hogwarts obligo a la pelirroja a dejarla sentarse en la escalinata a tomar aire, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y respiro bien profundo, para poder suministrarle oxigeno a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando levanto la cabeza le pareció ver el rubio llamativo de Malfoy escaquearse por un pasillo colindante a la escalinata, pero fijo que eran alucinaciones debido a la falta de oxigeno.

Ginny no la dio más tiempo, la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella asta pararse delante de las puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

- Ginny… - no tenía palabras para poder decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento

- Aun no me des las gracias, todavía tengo que arreglarte para el baile de esta noche

Ambas se pararon delante de la puerta para pedirle a la sala lo que esperaban

- Quiero un vestido para esta noche - repetía la castaña

- Encuéntrale el vestido perfecto para esta noche - pensaba con ahínco Ginny

Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir una neblina intensa, para encontrarse en una sala simplemente decorada con una mesa y encima de ella no había un vestido sino una carta dirigida a Hermione.

Ambas se miraron contrariadas, pero Hermione hecho valor de su orgullo de leona y abrió la carta.

_Si deseas encontrar _

_Lo esperado_

_De habitación _

_Te has confundido_

_Busca bien_

_Y encontraras_

_Lo que con tanto_

_Ahínco anhelas _

Las dos se miraron y salieron de la habitación algo derrotadas.

- Ginny esto son señales para que no vaya al baile

- No digas tonterías Hermione, tu vas a ese baile como yo me llamo Ginevra

Ginny acompaño a Hermione asta la puerta de Gryffindor y se marcho para ver si podía solucionar algo el problema que tenia entre manos, mientras tanto Hermione subía a su habitación deprimida.

Entro en la habitación como alma en pena, su oportunidad de estar con Malfoy se estaba yendo por el retrete abajo, tan ensimismada iba que no se dio cuenta de la leonera que parecía el cuarto que compartía.

Las chicas se estaban preparando como solía pasar antes de un baile.

Se dejo caer sin ganas encima de la cama cuando noto un agudo dolor en la espalda, porque se estaba clavando algo puntiagudo, se levanto y se quedo petrificada cuando vio la caja negra con un lazo blanco y al lado de esta que era la mas grande había otras 2 mas chiquitas.

Hermione se giro para hablar con una de sus compañeras.

- ¿Quién ha traído esto? - pregunto aun desconcertada

- No se cuando yo llegue ya estaba aquí, pensé que lo habías dejado tu

Al lado de las cajas había un sobre también negro que tenia en letras doradas su nombre.

_Hermione:_

_Espero que te guste_

_D.M_

Hermione no cabía en si de felicidad, saco el vestido de la caja y lo estiro en la cama junto con los zapatos de tacón de aguja negros de satén con una tira para sujetarlo al pie. El vestido era el mismo que había estado observando tan perplejamente unos días atrás, ¿Cómo sabría el que quería ese vestido? Tendría que preguntárselo, pero se tenia que dar prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

Dejo la ultima caja sin abrir, porque si seguía allí plantada observando sus regalos no llegaría jamás al baile.

Se ducho y se hecho loción para alisar el cabello, cuando salio del baño Ginny ya estaba preparada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas negro con escote en palabra de honor . El pelo en un semirecogido con flequillo y algunos mechones ondulados, junto con un maquillaje sutil la hacían parecer una princesa.

- Así que encontraste lo que tanto anhelabas - la sonrió con una cara picara - además todo de mano del Señor D.M

Hermione solamente te pudo sonrojar.

- Venga vístete que vamos justas de tiempo - la apremio Ginny

Cuando estaba vestida, Hermione decidió abrir la ultima caja, la que contenía el collar.

- Ginny no me puedo poner esto, seguramente valga mas que todo lo que tengo

Ginny no salía de su asombro, y sin que Hermione tuviera tiempo de rechistar la recogió el pelo con su varita y le puso el colgante.

Estaba hermosa, el color negro del vestido resaltaba su tez, y la cinta verde que adornaba el vestido conjuntaba con sus ojos color chocolate. Al igual que las piedras preciosas verdes de la joya.

- Sabes, estas vestida igual que una princesa

El silencio se hizo entre las dos antes de que ambas hablaran en el mismo instante

- La princesa de Slytherin - dijeron al unísono, seguido de varias carcajadas.

- Veámonos ya, o si no llegaremos para bailar el primer baile, señorita - la dijo Hermione

Ambas salieron juntas al pasillo donde un nervioso Harry no hacia mas que dar vueltas alrededor de un sofá.

La sala se quedo en silencio y Harry giro la mirada para ver terminar de bajar a las chicas las escaleras.

Quienes dijeran que estaban hermosas cometían un pecado, pero de injusticia porque esa palabra no las llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Eran como dos princesas perfectas de los cuentos que siempre hablan, pero estas eran de verdad.

Ambas le sonrieron y esperaron a que llegara al pie de las escaleras.

- Damiselas - las dijo mientras las ofrecía un brazo a cada para que salieron juntos - será todo un honor.

Salieron de la habitación aun con el silencio siguiéndoles allá donde fueran y cuando estaban llegando al principio de la escalinata allí estaba el, esperándola.

Vestía un esmoquin negro completo donde solo destacaba la corbata plateada que hacia juego con sus ojos.

El pelo iba algo desordenado dándole un aire de galán sexy de las revistas.

Draco tubo que fijar la vista dos veces para verlas. Ambas iban guapas pero Hermione destacaba por encima de la pelirroja. Una sonrisa se le formo en la cara cuando se paro delante de el y Harry le ofreció la mano de su amiga que cogío gustosamente.

- Después de ti Malfoy - le dijo y antes de que se pusieran a camina en dirección al comedor añadió - cuídala, o será lo ultimo que hagas.

Draco solamente le miro seriamente y asintió con la cabeza.

El silencio se había hecho en el colegio, Malfoy había aceptado gustosamente a Granger sin formar escándalo alguno y eso no se vea todos los días.

Una pareja conversaba alejada de la multitud.

- Así que se han atrevido - le decía

- No saben lo que les espera ahí dentro …

* * *

Acepten mis disculpas por favor.

Nus tequiero =)

Nanah.


	14. El principio del fin

**Este capitulo, tiene banda sonora, podéis buscarlo en youtube por este nombre "Lisa Rydberg & Gunnar Idenstam - Vals efter Vilhelm Hedlund (trad., "Bach pasvenska")"  
de todas maneras os dejo la dirección aquí:**  
**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Cdr2Peer1Kk  
Recordad que debeis ponerlo cuando aparezca este aviso (1º)***

**Nanah..#  
**

* * *

Capitulo 13 "El principio y el fin"

La gente los observaba boquiabiertos, todos susurraban a su paso. Hermione caminaba agarrada del brazo de Draco, con un rubor cubriéndola el rostro, y para Draco eso la hacia parecer más hermosa de lo que ya darla muestras de valentía le dio un suave apretón demostrándola que estaba allí con ella.  
- Estoy aquí contigo - la susurro para tranquilizarla  
- Todo el mundo nos mira  
- Es porque estas hermosa.  
Ella solamente pudo sonrojarse un poco má hizo un pequeño pasillo alrededor de las dos parejas, para dejarlos entrar en el gran comedor que se veía cielo estaba estrellado, habían conseguido encantar el techo como lo hacía Dumbledore el hechizo fue muy difícil y les causo mas de un quebradero de cabeza pero lo habían conseguido con mucho esfuerzo.

Las estrellas eran de un penetrante color gris y cada vez que Hermione miraba el techo se acordaba de el y de su mirada, que para ella a veces, era tan cálido como mirar el techo.

Las paredes estacan decoradas con contrastes de los colores de las 4 casas, ella y Draco habían decidido que uno de los contrastes serian el rojo-verde y plata-dorado, porque sabían que la armonía de los colores era perfecta, pero no solamente por esa razón, además ambos sabían que la armonía entre ambas casas se podía conseguir. Se miraron a los ojos dejando que por primera vez ambos pudieran observar mutuamente el alma.

Ella sabia que el era egocéntrico, elitista, orgulloso, manipulador y frió pero también sabía que detrás de todo aquello también había cariño, calor y amor, era maravilloso poder sentir aquello, la gustaría poder naufragar eternamente por sus ojos.

El sabia que ella era una marisabidilla, orgullosa, cabezota y a veces también podía ser un poco egocéntrica a través de sus ojos castaños veía el amor que ella tenia para dar, su ternura y compresión y ojala pudiera estar siempre mirando esos ojos que lo miraban con cariño, pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin y la voz de la directora les saco de el momento que ambos estaban la ofreció un sonrisa sincera para ella solamente y se giro hacia su directora, se percato de que medio Hogwarts les miraba de nuevo, algunos tenían caras contrariadas, la mayoría eran de Slytherin, otros miraban sorprendidos, algunos chicos tenían miradas de envidia, un grupo de chicas estaban mandando "crucios" a Hermione mentalmente, y otros chicos se que me mandaban a mi la imperdonable mayor, pero me daba igual porque ella estaba conmigo y no con ninguno de fije en Potter que nos sonreía amablemente a los dos, se que esa sonrisa no duraría eternamente, mi futuro esta negro, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que la cegadora y cariñosa luz de Hermione me alumbrara el tiempo necesario para poder ayudar en la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Las mesas estaban colocadas de manera que por llamarlo de una manera concreta los mas populares estuviéramos sentados en la parte mas central de la zona de comensales.

La mesa era redonda y enorme en ella teníamos que entrar varios estudiantes y sus respectivas parejas y los profesores, Minerva Mcgonagall presidía la nuestra, a su derecha estaba Snape y a su izquierda estaba sentado Hagrid, los demás profesores se habían situado alrededor de ellos. Enfrente de Mcgonagall se sentaba Potter, que nos llamo para que nos acercáramos, nos sentamos a su derecha al lado de la Weasly menor, y supongo que el lado izquierdo estaba reservado para el zanahorio de su amigo.

Ginny sonreía abiertamente a todo el mundo, Harry se acerco a ella y la comento algo a su oído lo que produjo que su cara cambiara completa. Se acerco a mi y me retransmitió la pregunta que la había hecho a ella Harry.

- Hermione, ¿sabes donde esta Ron?

- No, yo no lo he visto

- Seguramente se halla quedado en su dormitorio - añadió su pequeño granito de arena Draco con una sonrisa petulante.

- ¡Malfoy! - le ladro Ginny, pero sin enfado lo que provoco que Draco también sonriera para ella

Mi felicidad no era absoluta, pero podría sobrevivir bastante tiempo dentro de este mundo que se estaba empezando a formar alrededor de mi. Pero que ilusiones las mías, esto no podía durar mucho, cuando la gente ya estaba sentada las puertas se volvieron abrir, dejando ver a una pareja que dejaba el listón del asombramiento mas alto de como lo habíamos dejado Draco y yo.

Pansy Parkinson venia del brazo de Ron, de nuestro Ron.

Ambos traían en su cara una petulante sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Ginny tu hermano se a vuelto loco - le dijo aun sorprendido Harry.

Ron caminaba orgulloso de su acompañante, saludaba a muchas personas con su sonrisa bobalicona.

Había que decir que se notaba que Pansy había hecho algo con el.

Le había cortado el pelo dándole un aspecto de un chico maduro y no el que tenia antes de niño de parvulario con sus largos mechones, las pecas habían desaparecido lo que ayudaba a que su cara infantil se perdiera.

Pansy también había ayudado con sus vestimentas, nada de las túnicas de gala, llevaba un frac de corte clásico.

Ella llevaba su melena recogida totalmente en la nuca, con un vestido negro largo asta los tobillos y en lado derecho tenia una abertura que casi subía un poco por encima de su muslo. El vestido tenia la espalda abierta y demasiado escote.

Había conseguido lo que quería estaba en la mesa conmigo y con Hermione y sabia que la noche no iba resultar fácil los comentarios agrios estaban a punto de comenzar.

Me levante del lado de Hermione y me acerque al de Potter, para hablar con el.

- ¿Sabes a lo que vienen no?

- Me puedo hacer una idea

- No voy a permitirle al zanahorio que arruine mi día por sus incomprensibles celos

- La harás daños a ella lo sabes ¿no?

- No, porque tu te encargaras de ayudarme

- Estas loco Malfoy, no me puedes pedir eso, Ron es amigo mió desde hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Y Hermione no?

- Si pero ella se sabe defender, lo sabes también como yo, o has olvidado el derechazo que te dio en 3º año, o mismamente el otro día?

- No lo olvide Potter, pero se que ella sufre mas cuando tiene que tomar esas decisiones, puede ser fuerte pero no debemos olvidar que también tenemos que protegerla, además tu amigote decidió juntarse con Pansy y que se junte con esa perra no es nada bueno ... ¿Me ayudaras entonces?

- Lo intentare

- Gracias - contesto Draco algo confuso por darle las gracias a unos de sus enemigos.

Draco se volvió a su sitio y se sentó al lado de Hermione que no tardo en girarse a el para preguntarle sobre su conversación con Harry.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte que hablasteis?

- Sobre Weasly

- Crees …

- No creo nada, pero estate tranquila no permitiremos que hagan nada

- ¿Permitiréis?

- Si, Potter y yo

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro, por ambos lados todo esa noche parecía irreal, ella era la pareja de Draco Malfoy, este estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Harry Potter y ambos estaban de acuerdo en poner en su lugar a Ron que venia de pareja con Parkinson, el mundo se había vuelto tarumba , todo estaba patas arriba, pero que más daba si el estaba en su mundo.

Le agarro la mano y no la soltó aun cuando las miradas de los profesores y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

La directora cansada de tanto alboroto ya, se levanto y pidió silencio.

- Como sabréis esta será la ultima cena de gala que se celebrara para alguno de ustedes, así que disfrutemos juntos de este agradable momento. Que comience la fiesta.

La música empezó a sonar suavemente y las luces se suavizaron dejándolas con mas intensidad en la zona de baile.

- Premios anuales - les dijo la directora.

Draco se levanto con un elegante movimiento y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse también moviendo su silla.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante del momento. Ginny y Harry miraban felices de ver su amiga con ese brillo especial en los ojos y Ron y Pansy tenían cara de perros con gastroenteritis, destilaban odio y celos por todos los poros de su cuerpo, pero lo disfrazaban con una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

Las octavas de la música se elevaron cuando ambos premios anuales llegaron al centro de la sala, el era un galán vanidoso y ella una damisela tímida.

Una reverencia de su parte

(1* ) - ¿ me permite este baile, señorita Granger ?

- Desde luego, señor Malfoy

Ambos se sonrieron y dieron comienzo al baile. Su perfección era incomparable, se movían como peces en el agua, se notaba que ambos sabían bailar. La llevaba con soltura por toda la pista y ella se dejaba llevar tranquilamente. Se mecían como las aguas del mar y giraban sobre si mismos como si nada ocurriera.

- ¿Esto es maravilloso no te parece?

- Si, después de todo de momento nada esta saliendo mal

Las demás parejas entraron a acompañarles, en el baile de inauguración.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir que acabaríamos así? - pregunto ella inocentemente

- Nadie, ¿pero esto es lo que importa no?

- Si

- Hermione, ¿eres feliz?

- Si

- ¿Completamente?

Ella no respondió, podía ser felicidad aquella sensación que nacía de sus entrañas, que la hacia sonreír por todo, todo le parecía bello pero … pero siempre había algo que nublaba aquella sensación, al principio sus padres pero ahora Ron ayudaba a que cada vez su felicidad se nublara más.

- Si lo soy, pero no completamente

- ¿Qué te lo impide?

- Mis padres y … Ron? - respondió temerosa de su reacción al nombrar a Ron

El arrugo su frente y la miro seriamente y se paro justamente cuando la música finalizo.

- ¿ Porque el?

- Draco no te enfades, el es mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvimos juntos, cierto que en su día sentí cosas que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir pero … y estaba en lo cierto

- ¿Estabas? - la miro y se giro y empezó a caminar en dirección

La música volvió a comenzar y Hermione tubo que esquivar a muchas parejas que volvían a bailar, tardo dos segundo en alcanzarle y agarrándole fuertemente de la mano hizo que se parara y se girara para mirarla a la cara.

- Ciertamente he dicho estaba, pero no me has dejado terminar. Estaba en lo cierto porque lo que siento ahora no tiene ni pizca de comparación a lo que sentí, porque por primera vez me siento llena Draco, porque no siento miedo de expresar lo que siento, eres a la primera persona que le regalo mi primer pensamiento del día, y también el último de la noche, porque todo lo que siento es por ti, tu eres el aire que respiro, mi adicción, la miel de mi vida, tu me haces feliz, tu eres la razón por la que estoy aquí y se que aunque te cueste creerlo confió en ti ciegamente.

Las parejas de baile giraban alrededor de ellos, pero para el daba igual porque eran como estrellas que bailaban alrededor de ellos, completando la felicidad que sentía. La cogio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, la abrazo porque se sentía feliz de estar así, de tener a alguien que confiara en el, que le demostrara que valía la pena levantarse día a día y luchar aunque fuera todo estuviera negro.

Subió las manos de su cadera a su cara, y toco delicadamente la cara de ella, pasando los dedos por sus pómulos y sus labios y sin que se lo esperara nadie, la beso, pero sin importarle las personas que estuvieran allí, o lo que pensaran de el.

La música ceso y el beso termino tan dulcemente como había comenzado. Se agarraron de la mano y se fueron a sentar con los demás en la mesa.

Sentados y la comida servida las conversaciones empezaron a resonar por todo el comedor.

- Que empalagosa demostración de afecto nos habéis dado - comento sarcásticamente Parkinson

- ¿Quién lo iba a decir verdad, que el hijo prodigo de Slytherin, del que no sabemos a que bando apoya, este enredado con la mejor amiga del Harry Potter - dejo caer Ron

Todo el mundo en la mesa callo, esperando la contestación del rubio

- Yo se de que lado esta, y es del mío, porque ambos queremos la felicidad para ella - contesto Harry dejando a todo el mundo callado - y desearía o mejor aun os pediría que si no deseáis lo mismo os levantéis de esta mesa y os sentéis en otra, porque no sois bien recibidos en ella.

Todo el mundo no salía de su asombro, era normal que Harry defendiera a Hermione pero que intercediera también en la inocencia del rubio era mucho esperar.

Cuando Ron y Pansy se estaban levantando dos personas hablaron

- ¿ De que bando estas hermano? - le pregunto Ginny a Ron sin darle tiempo a contestar porque la castaña se había levanto de su sitio posicionándose delante de ellos.

- Para ti, podrá haber sido una empalagosa demostración de afecto, pero ambas sabremos que no es así, porque darías tu alma al mismísimo Voldemort - un silencio se hizo en la sala - para poder haber estado en mi lugar y poder sentir una mínima parte de la felicidad que yo siento y que se que el siente -se giro hacia Ron - y sabes Ron, tu dudaras de el, pero yo confió ciegamente en el, y pondría las manos sobre el fuego, porque se que el no me abandonaría jamás por nada, no como tu has hecho.

Después de decir eso se sentó otra vez al lado de Draco con la cabeza muy alta.

Harry se giro hacia Draco y le dijo - y luego decías que hacia falta defenderla ¿no?.

Ambos compartieron risas, y el ambiente festivo se reanudo.

La fiesta continuo sin ningún altercado más, las serpientes que querían matar a ambos premios anuales, agacharon la cabeza, sabían que hay dentro no podrían hacer nada, los dos estaban protegidos por demasiadas personas, pero cuando estuvieran fuera, las cosas cambiarían.

Las dos parejas se divirtieron mucho, asta Draco bailo con Ginny cuando Harry le robo a su castaña para bailar una pieza.

- Pensé que ibas a ser mas molesto - dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco

El asombrado de que no se asustara ante su mirada la dijo - todos os dejáis llevar por las primeras impresiones.

- Eso no es así, tu te labraste tu camino con esa personalidad tan egocéntrica y elitista, pero supongo que cambiaste.

- Te equivocas Weasly, yo soy orgulloso, cabezota, elitista y egocéntrico, pero solamente con quien quiero, ahora mismo podría serlo contigo, no me costaría ni un ápice, pero se que Hermione sufriría y no lo quiero así, además aunque se que después lo niegue eternamente, tampoco es que me caigas tan mal.

- ¿La serpiente perdió todo el veneno? - pregunto entre risas Ginny

- Puedes comprobarlo si gustas - le dijo Draco con cara de pilluelo

- Eso se lo dejo para Hermione - ambos empezaron a reírse.

La pieza termino y Hermione llego asta sus amigos, con cara de cansada.

- Chicos yo ya me retiro, estoy muy cansada y mañana tenemos un largo viaje por delante y aun tenemos que hacer las maletas

- Creo que Ginny y yo nos quedaremos un rato mas - Ginny le sonrió y le cogió de la mano, ambos se despidieron y dejaron a los chicos solos.

- ¿Tu vienes o quieres quedarte un rato más?

- Aquí no pinto nada, si me quedo me matarían y si te dejo marchar sola fijo que te pasaría algo

- Se cuidarme sola - respondió ella con el orgullo herido

- Siempre viene bien tener un hombro guapo, elegante, inteligente, y fuerte a tu lado señorita

- Nunca dejare de asombrarme con lo vanidoso que eres, sobrepasas el limite indescriptible de la vanidad

- ¿Y aun lo dudabas? - la pregunto riéndose

Mientras caminaban seguían hablando de cosas sin importancia, Draco la acompaño asta la entrada de su torre.

- Mañana comienza el principio del fin - comento Draco

- ¿El principio del fin?

- Se que dirán toda historia tiene un alpha y omega, un a y un z, pero … en realidad hay algo que pueda establecer el principio del fin … si, el como vivamos los momentos y las decisiones que tomemos, comenzamos un viaje que tiene un fin más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos, y todo dependo de cómo ese viaje transcurra tendrá otro principio del fin, es una cadena que se repite eternamente - terminó de explicarle el rubio

- Pues para mi solo es el principio

- ¿ Porque ?

- Porque mi principio acaba de comenzar, y no pienso ponerle un final asta dentro de mucho, con las personas a las que quiero, asta que no haya conseguido todas mis metas, cuando mis deseos se cumplan, cuando todos sean felices, ese puede que sea el final, pero no quiero pensar en un final, aun no.

Draco la abrazo y la dio un beso en la frente para despedirse de ella.

- Que descanses

- Tu también, ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré

Cuando Draco se alejaba tranquilamente, Hermione le llamo.

- ¿Mañana te sentaras con nosotros?

- ¿Sabes que me pides demasiado?

Hermione le puso ojos de cordero degollado - esta bien, me sentare con vosotros - dijo el rubio perdiendo la batalla contra los ojos de ella. Hermione sonrió y entro por el hueco del marco.

Draco bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, pensando que la partida ya había comenzado, y que las cartas estaban repartidas, ahora solo dependía de cómo jugara cada carta …

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste.**

**Nus (LL)**

**Adrián, siempre en mi corazón … te quiero **


	15. Brighid's Blessing

_**Tenéis todo el derecho a abuchearme, asta de colgarme y quemarme como a la brujas, pero os pido perdón por la tardanza, se que prometí que no volvería a ocurrir y que no debería hacer promesas de este tipo, pero con los exámenes finales, y que aun ando algo baja de moral pues siendo sincera no he querido seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Pero os tengo una buena noticia el capitulo 16 esta medio terminado, me falta retocar y corregir ciertas partes así que supongo que mañana ya este colgado.**_

_**Este capitulo trae banda sonora os dejo la dire y recordad quitarle los espacios y ponerla cuando veáis esto en el capitulo (*!) http : / www. youtube. Com /watch?v= _rFeEzY1Xds**_

_**Espero que os guste, con cariño … Nana**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15 … Brighid's Blessing**

Hermione estaba en su habitación preparando todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, pero no hacia mas que sacar y meter prendas de aquella vieja maleta que llevaba usando desde que había empezado Hogwarts.

Lavander andaba correteando por la habitación dando chillidos y algunos saltos enseñando la ropa que iba a llevar, para su gusto, todo tenia poca tela.

Aparte debían de dejar echo el baúl para que lo enviaran a sus hogares, ya que no volverían al colegio.

Tenia que decidir que tendría que meter en la maleta y en el baúl, se sentó en la cama que la había dado cobijo durante esos 6 años, vieja y con su edredón rojo, y se fijo en los detalles de la habitación.

Mientras canturreaba repartiendo pertenencias en la maleta y el baúl, un picoteo de fondo resonaba, se quedo callada y se dio cuenta de que había un pájaro en la ventana del torreón.

Era un cuervo negro, con un plumaje reluciente, y por lo visto parecía impaciente de que le quitaran el paquete que tenia en la pata, Hermione se acerco a le acaricio mientras le quitaba el paquete y este le dio un picotazo cariñoso, le dio una golosina que siempre tenia en el cajón por si acaso necesitaba utilizar a Hegwichd y el cuervo salio volando, cerro la ventana y se sentó en la cama para abrirlo.

Era una carta y dos fotos, la primera era de Draco y ella, Draco la agarraba por la cintura mientras la miraba de una manera rudamente tierna y ella reposaba su cabeza en el hombro mientras también lo abrazaba.

La segunda era de Harry, Ginny, Draco y ella sentados en la mesa sonriendo.

La carta era de Colin el fotógrafo que los acoso cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta.

_**Hola Hermione:**_

_**Estas fotos son de ayer por la noche, te las regalo, porque supongo **_

_**que os debo mas de una disculpa por todas las fotos que os he hecho**_

_**sin permiso y que posiblemente nos os gustaran.**_

_**Espero que estas dos si te gusten, estas muy guapa, y los demás también.**_

_**Pásatelo bien en el viaje y haz muchas fotos, y no es una broma.**_

_**P.D.: Por favor, intenta que Malfoy no me mate por sacarle fotos, **_

_**hace un tiempo tuve un problema con el, por fotografiarle.**_

_**Besos, Colin.**_

Era un detalle muy bonito por parte de Collin así que decidió hacer una cosa con esas fotos.

Encima de su mesita tenia un marco mágico, con varias fotos, el marco iba creciendo y haciendo formas extrañas, según ella iba añadiendo fotos.

La primera foto que tenia, era con sus padres, el único recuerdo que ahora mismo la quedaba, los tres sonreían y se veían felices y de fondo estaba la "Torre de Pissa". La segunda era del año pasado, en el caldero chorreante, con Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna, los gemelos y ella, antes de que empezara el curso, todos sonreían o hacían muecas.

Su tercera foto, era la del trío dorado, Harry, Ron y ella, la habían dejado en el medio y mientras que Harry la abrazaba, Ron la daba un beso en la mejilla.

Decidió que las dos fotos que había recibido las añadiría al marco mágico. Dando un toque en las fotos y recitando una palabra, el marco creció y añadió las fotografías, y en ese preciso instante resolvió que el marco se lo llevaría con ella en la maleta, seguramente en algún momento del viaje, tendría que mirar esas fotos, para poder relajarse, alegrarse o poner los pies en la tierra.

Había terminado de hacer las maletas antes que todo el mundo, no tenia mucha ropa donde elegir así que decidió salir al castillo a dar una ultima vuelta y poder despedirse de todos aquellos sitios que la traían buenos recuerdos.

Subió a la torre de astronomía, donde siempre obtenía la paz y el remanso que a veces necesitaba, y muchas veces acudía ahí por culpa de Draco, que diferentes podían ser las cosas, hacia poco mas de 3 meses Draco la insultaba y la aguijoneaba, y ahora todo era diferente, sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, pero los suyos propios aun seguían confusos, no podía entender como alguien cambiaba tan rápido, era imposible, una persona a la que le ocurría eso, se la diagnostica un problema de personalidad, tenia que preguntarle que había cambiado, porque todo ahora era tan diferente, no es que no la gustara, pero no estaba bien.

Decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación y despedir el ultimo día allí.

* * *

Draco caminaba por su habitación, ya tenia todo recogido, y estaba aburrido, era la ultima noche en el castillo que había sido su hogar, mañana comenzarían una nueva vida, era una pena no poder disfrutarlo mas, pero media mitad de su casa quería matarlo, y la otra mitad le ignoraba, así que se quedo en el cuarto que compartió con Theo y decidió acostarse.

Cuando estaba echado en la cama dejo que su mente divagara en mil cosas, pero como siempre acabo pensando en esa melena color miel. La sensación del miedo llevaba oprimiendo el pecho demasiado tiempo, miedo a lo desconocido y temor por lo cercano, miedo a la muerte y temor a la vida, miedo a ser feliz, ¿pero porque?, no es miedo a ser feliz, es miedo a peder la felicidad que ahora sentía, a ser el incompetente que era siempre, miedo a sentirme solo, a no notar el roce de su mano, a no oler su pelo, a no sentir ese color rojo en sus mejillas, que duro es el camino, parece que una maldición enorme cubriera toda mi vida, todas las personas a las que quise o aprecie están muertas, y tengo miedote perderla a ella, la luz que ilumina mi camino.

Miedo, que palabra tan corta, pero a la vez que mortífera. No podía dormir así que decidió hacer algo productivo, odiaba perder tiempo, si no podía dormir encontraría algo que hacer.

Salio de su habitación, su sala estaba casi vacía menos unos niños de primero que estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, se quedo observándoles, como sus únicas preocupaciones eran acertar con la jugada, ojala todo fuera como en antaño que su única preocupación fuera esa. Se sentó un poco alejado de ellos, pero permitiéndole tener una vista de la partida y de los dos chicos. Un sobre color hueso se apareció en la mesa al lado de el y por casualidad tenia su nombre escrito, eso le resulto raro así que decidió cogerlo y abrirlo en su cuarto.

En el camino a la habitación dudaba de si abrirlo o no, no sabia ni de quien era y le daba miedo descubrir su contenido, y como no la palabra y la sensación de miedo volvían hacer acto presente en su vida.

Llego a su cuarto y con un hechizo cerro la puerta para que nadie mas pudiera interrumpirle mientras leía lo que esa carta tenia para el.

_**Querido Draco:**_

_**Ha llegado a mis oídos que tu padre ha abandonado este mundo, dejándote todo el esplendor Malfoy a tu cargo, pero eso no es el tema principal, por el cual te escribo esta apremiante carta, que espero que tengas muy encuenta si aprecias tu mísera vida, porque lo que de verdad me importa y que también me ha llegado a mis oídos, ten en cuenta que siempre me entero de todo, es que tienes una relación con la sangre-sucia Hermione Granger, amiga de Potter, a la cual detesto.**_

_**Espero que me contestes lo antes posible negándome este rumor porque si no, no me gustaría tratarte de una mala manera.**_

_**P.D.: No te preocupes en como hacerme llegar la carta, simplemente mete la contestación en este sobre, me llegara directamente a mi y no te preocupes por esta carta se destruirá sola.**_

_**Lord V.**_

Draco no salía de su asombro, era imposible que esto le estuviera ocurriendo a el, a quien demonio había jodido en su antigua vida, para que ahora que le estaba empezando a ir bien, todo se fuera al garete%85

Tenia que hacer algo y rápido no podía permitir que la hicieran daño, en realidad su conciencia ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero su corazón se lo negaba. Se dirigió a su armario cogio una capa y de su escritorio su varita.

**(*!)**Dejo la capa y la varita a un borde el escritorio y cogio un papel y mojo su pluma en la tinta verde.

_**Mi Señor Oscuro:**_

_**No se como se ha podido enterar de ello, pero me congratula saber que no estoy solo en esta fatídica misión en la cual me he encomendado yo solo para poder limpiar así el apellido con el que cargo.**_

_**Si no es falso el rumor del cual esta enterado, pero tampoco es cierto del todo.**_

_**Mantengo una relación con la sangre-sucia Hermione Granger, pero para nuestra causa, no hay mejor manera que derrotar al enemigo que desde dentro, conociéndoles a fondo, se que ella era el eslabón mas débil, y para conseguir a Potter hay que destruirlo por dentro, y aunque no sea la manera mas gustosa de hacerlo, se que no había muchas mas, por eso me ofrezco voluntario para llevarlo a cabo.**_

_**Se que tendría que habérselo hecho saber antes, pero esta era la única manera que se me ocurrió de limpiar mi nombre y sobre todo mi apellido del cual asta hace poco tiempo me sentía orgulloso.**_

_**Espero que con esto olvide todas mis misiones fallidas, y me tenga en cuenta como su próxima mano derecha.**_

_**También quisiera informarle que la sangre-sucia se encontrara en su peor momento en el viaje en el que usted piensa atentar.**_

_**Con sumo gusto , su fiel servidor Draco Lucius Malfoy.**_

Mientras que una solitaria lagrima, recorría su mejilla, escribió otra nota para Potter, mientras que su mente empezaba a maquinar el plan que destrozaría su felicidad.

Con su varita apunto a la carta que Voldemort le había hecho llegar y pronunciando el hechizo que les así enseñado en primer curso copio la carta y se la guardo dentro del bolsillo de la capa, se la puso y cogio su varita para dirigirse a la lechuceria.

* * *

Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá de su sala común dejando el tiempo correr, aun seguía pensando en su relación con Ginny, en que no debería de haber cedido pero no podía negarle eso a su corazón.

Un picoteo lejano le saco de su letargo, una lechuza negra con porte real le estaba esperando al otro lado del cristal, se levanto y se apuro para abrirla. No hacia falta abrir la carta que la imperiosa ave le había entrado para saber de quien era, Malfoy le escribió, y a esas horas nada bueno podía ser, abrió el sobre y en el solo estaba escrito - En diez minutos, estatua de Wilfred el Nostálgico - no debía perder tiempo, Malfoy seguramente estuviera allí, así que cogio su varita y salio corriendo.

Draco ya estaba esperando allí cuando Harry llegaba a carreras por el pasillo.

- Tu dirás Malfoy, que tanta prisa hay para esto - le dijo Harry respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera.

Harry se le quedo mirando mientras que Draco sacaba una hoja doblada de su capa y se la entregaba a Harry - léela - fueron sus únicas palabras.

Harry tomo la hoja y la desdoblo, y lo que leyó le dejo helado, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba leyendo, una rabia le empezaba a correr por la venas, rabia e impotencia, sabia lo que eso suponía y porque Malfoy lo había citado ahí.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - le pregunto al rubio

- Dañarla, romperle el corazón asta que el ultimo trozo de el grite de agonía - respondió sin alterar ni un solo músculo de su cara.

- Tiene que haber otra manera ... - pero Draco le corto - no te atrevas Potter, no sabes el daño que me va a producidor a mi esto, te puedo asegurar que mas que a ella, ella os tendrá a vosotros, porque de eso te vas a encargar tu, pero yo estaré solo, no te atrevas a decir que hay otra solución porque no la hay, las he sopesado todas y la mejor es la que he decidido yo. No pienses que te he llamado para que me ayudes, si no simplemente para que alguien conozca la verdad de mis intenciones que siempre han sido sinceras, nunca he querido hacerle daño, nunca desde el momento en que me enamore de ella. Que te quede claro que nunca estaré en un bando u otro, eso quedo atrás, yo estoy y estaré siempre con ella y solamente luchare con y por ella y si eso implica dar mi vida por salvar la tuya y no arruinar lo que quede de felicidad será así. - Harry no tubo tiempo de replicar, Draco se estaba marchando, pero se dio la vuelta para decirle - mañana lo haré todo, cuídala Potter. - Harry asintió con la mirada y pudo darse cuanta del peso que se cernía sobre el rubio pero lo que no podría llegar a sentir nunca es el dolor de la decisión que estaba tomando, solamente una persona valiente y que de verdad quisiera a alguien podría hacer eso.

* * *

**Como siempre dedicado a ti, **_**Adrián**_**, allí donde estés, ****NUNCA**** te olvidaré**


	16. El amor y el odio

**Buenas, aquí os dejo el otro capitulo del que os hable, espero que os guste … a mi como siempre no me acaba de convencer.**

**Tambien trae banda sonora es de Moloko - Statues muy deprimente como requiere el capitulo, os dejo la dire de youtube por si acaso: http :/ www . Youtube . Com / watch?v = 1gXoBvR9pA8 (recuerden quitar los espacion y ponerlo cuando vean esto ($!1)  
**

**Que pasen un buen fin de semana. **

**Nanah**

* * *

_**Capítulo 16 … El amor y el odio siempre van entrelazados**_.

Hermione se levanto como siempre la primera, los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana clareando el dormitorio, las demás chicas aun dormían, siempre se levantaba un poco antes que las demás, no le gustaba tener que aguantarlas con sus chillidos y sus cosas, así que un día como hoy sería peor aun.

Se estiro y saco sus piernas de la cama, cogió la ropa cómoda que había elegido para hoy, porque serían un montón de horas en el tren, y se encamino a darse una ducha placentera que desengarrotara todos los músculos que tenia atrofiados de dormir, sus sueños aquella noche fueron intranquilos y hoy se había levantado con un regusto amargo en el cuerpo. Se metió dentro y dejo que el agua purificara cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo mientras que su mente viaja de un lado a otro, asta llegar a donde se había propuesto sin quererlo, unos ojos grisáceos y unos labios finos y aristocráticos, si era Draco, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos consistían en el y lu otro restante estaba relacionado también con el.

En tan poco tiempo había aprendido a quererle como era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, pero su mente aun no estaba preparada para decírselo a el, aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

Salio de la ducha y se desenredo su melena, y la dejo secar al viento, se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta azul y se puso una chaqueta negra por encima donde metió su varita y se dirigió al salón para esperar a sus amigos para bajar a desayunar.

Se sentó en el sofá más alejado de la chimenea, la sala ya empezaba a tener bullicio, los chicos de primer año estaban preparándose para bajar a sus ultimas clases y algunos se estaban despidiendo de sus compañeros de sexto año a los que no verían más ya por el colegio.

Una niña de segundo se acerco a Hermione para hablar con ella.

- ¿Hermione Granger? - le pregunto la morena pequeña

- Si, dime

La pequeña enrojeció sumamente y empezó a tartamudear - nada - fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo.

Hermione rió un poco y se le quedo la sonrisa en la cara.

Harry bajaba cuando vio a Hermione sonreír, y su corazón empezó a fracturarse pensando en que pasaría mucho tiempo en volver a ver esa sonrisa y la calidez de sus ojos, Ginny estaba detrás de Hermione y se percato de la mirada de Harry y supo en ese preciso instante que algo iba mal.

- Venimos ahora Hermione - le dijo casi corriendo Ginny

Hermione se sobresalto no esperaba que Ginny estuviera detrás suyo y menos aun que la hablara, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió sentada donde estaba.

Ginny se encamino a donde Harry y sin tiempo para que el muchacho la viera le agarro de la mano y se lo llevo lo más lejos posible de la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry?

- Nada … - mintió el ojiverde

- No me mientas Harry Potter, porque deberías saber que para mi eres un libro abierto

- Es muy complicado y largo Ginny, y casi no tenemos tiempo.

- No me digas memeces y cuéntamelo

- Malfoy

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy ahora? No me digas que estas celoso Harry, pensé que eso ya lo tenias superado y … - pero Harry la corto antes de que siguiera.

- No es eso Ginny, Malfoy va a dejar a Hermione hoy, por su bien

¡¿Qué? - Exclamó la pelirroja - ¿por su bien? - dijo un poco mas tranquila, al darse cuenta que casi toda la sala de Gryffindor le estaba mirando incluyendo Hermione - Eso no puede ser cierto

- A noche me mando reunirme con el, Voldemort sabe lo suyo - Ginny al escuchar ese nombre tuvo un terrible escalofrío y se dio cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando a esos dos, les había pasado a ella y a Harry, pero Draco y Hermione corrían mas peligro.

- Pobre Hermione, ¿ya lo sabe?

- No, aun no, Malfoy se lo hará saber hoy, y no de buenas maneras

- Explícate, no te entiendo Harry

- La dejara y de tal manera que nunca lo olvide y lo odie

- Pero si el la quiere

- Por eso. - Harry corto la conversación y se fue hacia su mejor amiga, la agarro de la mano - vamos a desayunar chicas, nos espera un largo día por delante - ambas chicas asintieron y bajaron.

Hermione entro detrás de Ginny en el comedor, todo allí era alegría y buen humor, todo el mundo hablaba y comía. De fondo se oían las conversaciones y los choques de los cubiertos en los platos.

Se sentaron y entablaron conversaciones banales entre ellos, Hermione estaba un poco desconectada de todo aquello pendiente de la entrada de Draco, para poder hablar con el.

- Hermione, ¿ya tienes preparados los baúles? - le pregunto la pelirroja

- Si, a noche lo deje todo preparado para hoy, no quería hacerlo todo a ultima hora - sus dos amigos la miraron y sonrieron, esa era su Hermione, pero esa sonrisa se congelo en su boca cuando vieron entrar a Malfoy por la puerta con una chica de Slytherin colgando de su brazo.

**(·$1)**Hermione se percato enseguida de la mirada que sus amigos lanzaban a la puerta del gran comedor, se giro y lo que vio la dejo perpleja tanto que su mandíbula se desencajo. Draco caminaba al lado de una morena de quinto año e iba susurrándole cosas al oído que hacían que la chica se enrojeciese. Se levanto de alli sin que sus amigos pudieran sujetarla y le planto cara a Draco.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - le pregunto la castaña

- A caso no lo ves, Granger - pronunciando con arrogancia su apellido - hablamos en el tren, y ahora apártate de mi camino - le dijo mientras el continuaba el suyo.

Hermione se quedo petrificada en el sitio e hicieron falta que Neville y Harry se la llevarán o no tendrían tiempo de sacarla antes de que llorase. Se dejo caer en las escaleras y no dijo absolutamente nada, no atendía a las preguntas de Harry, ni a las suplicas de Ginny.

Harry se llevo a parte a Ginny, - lo peor aun esta por venir, esto solo acaba de empezar.

Ginny se giro sin decir nada y fue hacia su amiga y la abrazo permitiéndola apoyársela.

- Hermione llora si lo necesitas, aquí estaré. - Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ron se acercaba, las miro pero hizo como si las viera, ignorando la situación, que era bastante clara

Decidieron que era de subir a por las cosas, el tren no tardaría mas de una en partir y los demás ya habían empezado a bajar con sus baúles.

Harry se las ingenio para coger a Hermione disimuladamente y subirla asta la torre Gryffindor, la sentó en un sofá y se quedo con ella mientras Ginny bajaba las cosas de ambas, después Ginny se quedo con ella para que Harry pudiera coger sus cosas. Los tres volvieron a deshacer el camino que habían hecho y cuando estuvieron en al puerta de Hogwarts esperaron a que les tocara coger el turno del carruaje, la espera se estaba haciendo larga , Hermione estaba en su mundo pensando en todo y sobre todo en la escena vivida en la mañana, Draco con otra, otro recuerdo llego a su mente, Draco en el baño, Draco, y más Draco. Todo eran recuerdos de el, su mente le decía que todo tenia una explicación lógica y razonable, su corazón le decía lo mismo … entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?

En el viaje en el carruaje Hermione no pronuncio ni una sola palabra durante el traslado de Hogwarts a la estación, cogió sus baúles y les pidió que la dieran un poco de espacio que necesitaba pensar y estar sola.

Harry y Ginny la miraron y se miraron entre ellos sin poder decir una palabra Hermione se metió en un vagón sola sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos grises la estaban observando y esperando la oportunidad adecuada para terminar el trabajo que ya había empezado.

Cuando se aseguro de que Hermione había entrado sola y que nadie más iba entrar decidió pasar a hacerle la ultima visita a Potter, así que se dirigió a su vagón y entro sin llamar, la imagen era enternecedora, Ginny estaba rescostada sobre Harry y este la abrazaba, Harry se sobresalto al sentir que la puerta de su vagón se abría y entraba por el Malfoy.

- Tu dirás Malfoy - dijo el ojiverde a la vez que Ginny se incorporaba y saludaba con la cabeza a Draco

- Lo haré ahora, así que cuando oigas la puerta del vagón por segunda vez, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuídala bien Potter, porque si no me encargare personalmente de hacerte lo que te queda de vida una miseria.

- No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ella no estaría así, si no fuera por tu culpa - le contesto un Harry enfurecido.

- ¡Harry!, compréndelo, ¿no dirías tu lo mismo por mi? - le pregunto Ginny

- Si - contesto el ojiverde agachando la cabeza - lo siento Malfoy.

- Ahórratelas y cumple con lo que me prometiste - Draco se dio la vuelta - asta pronto supongo.

Y con esas ultimas palabras salio del vagón de Potter para ir a ver por ultima vez a Hermione.

El camino del vagón de Harry al de Hermione no debían ser más de 3 puertas, pero fue el camino más largo y duro que Draco tubo que hacer, pensando bien en sus palabras y en su cara, debía volver a ser fría como siempre lo había sido, llego asta la puerta de la chica y entro en tocar haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera del susto y dejando de mirar el paisaje para mirarle a el a los ojos, y Draco sabía perfectamente que no podía permitirse dejar que le mirase así, si no estaría totalmente perdido y la arrastraría a ella a una muerta lenta y dolorosa, así que cogió aire y todo el valor que era necesario para poder decir toda la sarta de mentiras que tendría que escupirle a Hermione a la cara.

- Draco … - dijo una apesumbrada Hermione

- Granger vengo a dejarte las cosas claras

-¿Ahora soy Granger? ¿ Desde cuando?

- Siempre lo has sido, ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de que Draco? - pregunto algo nerviosa Hermione

- De que simplemente has sido un buen juego de entretenimiento estos meses

Hermione le miraba como si acabase de salir de un cuadro sin poder creerse lo que la estaba diciendo

- Eso es mentira, no puedes haber fingido todo lo que me dijiste y ni lo que sentías

-¿ Acaso sabes tu algo de mi? No puedes llegar a creerte lo buen actor que soy , has sido un buen entretenimiento, la pena ha sido que para mi gusto hemos ido un poco lentos, unos simples besos castos … - estaba diciendo Draco cuando Hermione le cruzo la cara mientras que lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

- Todo ha sido mentira entonces, simplemente he sido un juego, me has usado y cuando ha aparecido otra te has ido con ella, eres despreciable Draco Malfoy, no quiero volver a verte, ojala que … - pero Hermione se callo y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda para que pisoteara mas su orgullo viéndola llora, pero Draco la agarro de los brazos y la giro dejándoles cara a cara.

-¿Ojala que eh Granger? - le dijo con una mirada gélida

- Ojala nada - le dijo - empujándole y quitándoselo de encima - no me vuelvas a tocar y sal de aquí ya, no quiero volver a verte.

- Será un gusto Granger - y sin más Draco se fue del vagón de Hermione.

Hermione se dejo caer en el asiento y recogió sus piernas entre sus brazos y dejo que todo lo que se había aguantado saliera de ella.

El trayecto era largo y eso le daba tiempo para pensar y dejar que todos los recuerdos salieran a flote, la luz de la tarde se estaba escondiendo cuando Ron entro en el vagón.

- ¿Ahora que quieres tu? - le espeto la castaña

- Simplemente mirar lo que queda de ti, te lo dije Hermione el no te quería y te dejaste engatusar por su dinero y su aspecto, nunca imagine que cayeras tan bajo.

Hermione le miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y solamente le dijo que se marchara, Ron se marcho dejando de nuevo que la soledad la invadiera. Una ultima lagrima solitaria como ella viaja por su cara, la solitaria lagrima continuaba el descenso sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso como todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella, buscando el final del trayecto.

Imperioso deseo humano luchar por vivir, por no estar solo , por complicarnos la vida pensaba Hermione mientras que sus parpados se caían despacio para cerrarse y entregarse de una vez por todos a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Como siempre dedicado a ti, Adrian, siempre te recordare **


	17. Quiero que me odies

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo más, no me ha quedado como me gustaria pero bueno.. nada en este mundo es perfecto

Yo lo escribi escuchando la cancion de Cali & Dandee - Yo te esperaré, aqui les dejo la dirección por si quieren escucharla y recuerden quitarle los espacios.

http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v =_KSyWS8UgA4

_**Capitulo 17... Quiero que me odies**_

Al cerrar la puerta Draco se dio cuenta de que toda su vida se había acabado.

Toda esperanza de ser feliz se había desvanecido, todos sus sueños fueron fulminados, por aquella estúpida guerra que un loco había comenzado y que unos tontos como el habían continuado.

Sentía ganas de darse la vuelta entrar de nuevo cogerla entre sus brazos, y besarla, asta que sus labio se agrietaran, gritarla que la quería, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el roce de sus manos, la calidez de su aliento contra su mejilla.

Su alma era como una pasa negra, toda arrugada, ya no importaba nada, ella era su luz, su redención, quien lo mantenía en contacto con su lado humano, ¿y ahora que pasaría con el?

Siguió caminando como un alma errante por aquel pasillo, sin mirar con quien se cruzaba, sin fijarse con quien tropezaba, su mente estaba obnubilada de dolor, solo quería llegar a la puerta del final del vagón, para poder salir de aquel sitio que lo apretaba y lo asfixiaba, necesitaba respirar y sentirse libre. Al salir, subió por las escaleras que daban al techo , que se movían con el traqueteo del tren, Draco no se lo pensó, no le importaba caer y morir, ¿que mas daba ya eso, si el sentido de su vida estaba 10 metros por detrás de el odiándolo? Al llegar arriba solo atino a dejarse caer y a gritar de impotencia y rabia, maldiciendo a todos los dioses y ensañándose con Merlín, cuando su voz se marchito y sus ojos se secaron se sentó, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero la luz increpaba ya a la hora del te. Se levanto y bajo por la misma escalera por la cual había subido, se paro en el pequeño espacio que había entre vagones y se recoloco todo, no podía dejarse ver llorando por las esquinas, el era Draco Malfoy, el gran Draco Malfoy.

Entro con su semblante arrogante y con su mirada de señor de todo el mundo, asta que esta tropezó con la de Ron Weasly, que al verlo no dudo ni un segundo en avanzar hacia el.

- ¡Cabrón! - rugió el pelirrojo, y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo, sintió que unos nudillos impactaban contra su nariz, oyendo de fondo un crack seco, y noto como algo caliente empezaba a bajarle por los orificios de lo que quedaban de su nariz.

Por fin sentía algo, dolor, si, pero no el que le causaba la perdida de Hermione, y por fin podía desquitarse. No lo pensó, desconecto su lado humano y dejo que la fiera oscura que habitaba en el saliera.

Le respondió con otro puñetazo con tanta ira que Ron no pudo esquivarlo y lo que es peor lo dejo empotrado casi al final del vagón, la gente que lo veía se apartaba, no querían meterse y salir mal parados.

Los pocos que se quedaron solo estaban allí por mera curiosidad.

- ¿El cobarde pobretón salio del cascaron? ¿Necesitaste ver como chamelaba a tu rata de biblioteca y hacer con ella lo que tu nunca pudiste hacer? - pregunto con cara de asco Draco

- Cállate Malfoy, o no respondo de mis actos - le dijo Ron

- ¿A que esperas? No te tengo miedo, y tu familia no sirven para nada - en ese momento Malfoy se vio aplastado por el peso del pelirrojo, sabia lo que pasaría, lo estaba buscando. Ron se tiro encima de el y empezó a darle golpe tras golpe hasta que unos brazos y los gritos de alguien hicieron que saliera de su rabia.

Harry lo sujetaba mientras que Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos le pedía que parase.

- Llévatelo de aquí, yo me encargare de Malfoy - le dijo Ginny a Harry - intenta que Hermione no se entere de esto.

Ron forcejeaba con Harry - ¡aun le protegéis después de todo el daño que la esta haciendo! - gritaba Ron mientras que Harry le empujaba y dejaba a una Ginny tirada en el suelo lanzando hechizos de sanción al rubio, el cual tenia toda la cara llena de sangre.

Cuando este recupero el conocimiento estaba en su vagón con una pelirroja sentada enfrente de el con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que miras? - le espeto

- Como has perdido la poco dignidad que te quedaba, te creía más fuerte Malfoy

- No sabes la pena que me da escucharte decir eso - le dijo con ironía la joven.

- La ironía no te ayudara

- ¿Y que me ayudara? - le grito

- Solamente tu ... - dejo caer la pelirroja, al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Weasly

- Si

- Le darías una carta a Hermione, de mi parte, cuando se haya recuperado un poco

- ¿Para que? ¿Quieres hacerle mas daño aun? No has tenido suficiente

- No, no quiero hacerla daño, solo promete que se la darás.

- No puedo prometerte que la lea, pero si puedo prometerte que la tendrá entre sus manos.

-Gracias - se giro hacia su baúl lo abrió - Accio Carta - y de este salio una carta con el nombre de Hermione escrito.

Se la tendió y la pelirroja se marcho, dejando aun magullado y cansado Draco en su vagón.

Cuando la pelirroja salio del vagón, Draco se dejo caer de nuevo en asiento, temiendo que la desolación le atacara de golpe, no habían pasado veinticuatros horas desde que le llegara aquella carta y su vida era miserable mierda.

De la única cosa que no se había arrepentido era de haberle dado la carta a la pequeña de los Weasly, podía confiar en ella y sabría que se la daría y que también la instaría a leerla. De repente el tren freno en seco y por Merlín no había dejado su preciosa cara recién curada en la pared de enfrente. Salio a toda prisa a ver lo que había ocurrido, la gente corría gritando por los pasillos.

- Todos a sus vagones y dejen de gritar - decía el rubio levantando la voz, asta que otra voz que conocía bien venia del fondo del pasillo diciendo lo mismo que el, otra voz que conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y tirada en el suelo debido a que el tren había frenado de golpe.

Le dolían las rodillas de la caída y el cuello seguramente de la mala postura de dormir allí acurrucada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y tenia el pelo algo enmarañado, pero la dio igual era premio anual y tenia que salir a mirar que había ocurrido.

Muchos compañeros estaban en el suelo debido al frenazo, les ayudo a levantarse y les mando a su vagón a esperar noticias nuevas.

Camina pasillo alante cuando escucho su voz, y su corazón se paro en seco, todo lo que había a su alrededor se detuvo, y otra lagrima mas acudió a sus ojos, pero la rabia también acudió a ella se limpio la lagrima y siguió caminando mandando a todo el mundo a sus vagones.

- Venga chicos entrar a vuestros vagones, cuando sepamos algo los premios anuales y los prefectos os avisaran - decía mientras miraba a Malfoy.

- Malfoy - dijo con indiferencia - sigue intentando que entren en sus vagones mientras que voy a ver que a ocurrido.

Draco se quedo helado, allí estaba ella, indiferente ante su presencia, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y si no la conociese, no sabría que había estado llorando.

- Lo que tu digas Granger - dijo de modo despectivo

Mientras que Hermione seguía caminando y llegando casi a la puerta que daba al otro vagón, la prefecta de Ravenclaw la grito que ella y el otro premio anual buscaran a Harry Potter y se dirigieran a la sala de profesores. Hermione se dio la vuelta y ya cabreada por tener que estar todo el rato.

- ¡ PERO A CASO NO ME HABEIS OIDO, TODO EL MUNDO A SUS VAGONES, YA ! - grito Hermione casi fuera de si ya , dejando a todos los presentes asombrados, nunca habían visto una reacción así de ella.

Draco la secundo - ¡ MUEVAN SUS CULOS HASTA SUS VAGONES YA, RECUERDEN QUE AUN PUEDO QUITARLES PUNTOS!.

Los murmullos empezaron a formarse mientras que caminaban.

Mientras que Hermione caminaba delante de Draco hacia el vagón de Harry escucho una conversación de unas alumnas que iban hacia su dormitorio.

- Es una amargada, no me extraña que Malfoy la haya dejado.

- Además no se que vio en ella.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo, se paro en seco, casi haciendo que Draco se chocara contra ella.

-¿Que haces Her... Granger?

- A ti que te importa

- Me importa si mi ropa se ve involucrada contigo - le dijo con asco

Hermione solo le miro mal y se encamino hacia el grupo de chicas

- 50 puntos menos para vuestra casa - les dijo

- ¿Porque?

- Porque lo digo yo, y a vuestros vagones ya

Cuando dijo eso Parkinson pasaba por allí y miraba con una gran sonrisa el espectáculo que Granger estaba dando

- Es una pena que acabaras en Gryffindor, tienes un gran talento como serpiente

- Gracias a dios es lo único que se me ha pegado de el

- Parkinson , a tu vagón - le dijo Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

- No soy prefecta debo ir al vagón de los profesores.

Hermione suspiro y avanzo hacia Harry que estaba en su búsqueda con Ginny que también era prefecta.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

- No lo sabemos cara-rajada, ¿o no ves que vamos hacia el mismo sitio a descubrir que paso ya? - le contesto el rubio

Harry se había puesto colorado y miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Draco.

- Déjalo Harry, hay mejores cosas que hacer que encargase de "eso" ahora - dijo Hermione sin vacilar refiriéndose a Malfoy.

Los cinco chicos caminaban asta el ultimo vagón repitiendo como una letanía las mismas frases a sus compañeros y en mas de una ocasión tuvieron que quitar mas de un punto a sus casa y a otras.

Cuando llegaron al vagón , los demás prefectos ya estaban allí y toda la sala era un caos.

Gritos y conversaciones demasiadas altas se estaba dando lugar asta que entraron ellos.

- Ya era hora de que llegarais - dijo Snape

- Las cosas no fueron fáciles - le dijo el rubio

- El viaje se ha suspendido, recojan sus cosas y avisen a sus compañeros

-¿Que ha ocurrido para que suceda eso? pregunto harry

- Usted es el motivo - le dijo Snape con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Que ? - respondió una octava mas alta Hermione -Que Harry es el problema, me da risa escuchar eso, sabes lo que ocurre, que han descubierto un nuevo peligro allí, y nos quieres proteger, pero como Snape nunca ha sentido una compresión hacia a ti Harry, que mejor manera que de ridiculizarte que haciéndote el causante de todos los problemas, como se nota que es Slytherin y que pertenece ... -pero no ele dio tiempo a seguir hablando porque Draco la corto.

-No se que mosca te habrá picado hoy para que saques tu lengua viperina a pasear, pero ahórratela, obecede y muévete - la dijo con frialdad, mientras que el se giraba y obedecía.

-Hermione, déjalo, vamos a hacer lo que nos han mandado ya tendrás tiempo de hablar después - Harry se giro y las chicas salieron detrás de el, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Snape mando esperar a Hermione,

-Granger

- Si

- Irán a sus casa, así que preparase para usar magia en conjunto, tenemos que trasladar a todos los alumnos a sus casas.

- Pero eso es peligroso

- Mas peligroso es quedarse aquí o intentar llegar al destino

- Si señor

- Por cierto Granger, no todo es lo que parece.

- Que manía tenéis las serpientes de decir siempre la misma frase, pero sabe, siempre es lo que parece, somos nosotros los que intentamos cambiar eso, engañarnos.

Hermione cerro la puerta y dejo a un Snape sorprendido por la reacción de la leona.

Le daba pena verlos así, a ella aunque no la tuviera mucho aprecio y a su ahijado, el cual sufría mas pero lo mantenía guardado bajo esa espesura de frialdad.

Todos los prefectos y los dos premios anuales estaban en el vagón de profesores y por turnos estaban manando a casa a todos los alumnos Snape y Hooch serian los últimos en desaparecer del tren.

Después de casi cuatros horas de magia consecutiva, todos los alumnos estaban en sus casas, y ahora tendrían un descanso de 10 minutos para poder mandar a los prefectos a sus casas.

Draco y Hermione se encargaría de ello, decidieron que los de Rawenclaw serian los primeros, seguidos de Huffelpuff serian los siguientes, pero cuando tocaba escoger quienes serian los siguientes prefectos en ser mandados a casa, salto la chispa que no se había encendido entre ellos asta ese momento.

- Gryffindor - dijo el rubio

- Slytherin - pronuncio la castaña

Ambos se miraron pero apartaron la vista rápidamente.

- Primero mandaremos a tus amiguitos a casa, y luego irán los de mi casa - ordeno Draco

- Ni lo sueñes, si piensas que me voy a quedar con vosotros sola en el vagón

- ¿Nos tienes miedo, Granger?

- No, eso ni lo sueñes - le dijo la leona

- ¿Entonces?

- Me dais asco, simplemente - le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca

Y ese fue el detonante de toda la discusión.

- Pues creo recordar que no te daba tanto asco besarme

- Fue un pequeño lapsus, que todas vivimos de vez en cuando, un affaire

Draco sabia que si seguían por hay, no habría marcha atrás... su corazón le decía que parara antes de que se arrepintiese todavía mas, pero su corazón necesitaba saber la verdad.

- Así que la pequeña leona, me utilizo ¿Eso es lo que me estas diciendo Granger?

-¿ Acaso lo has dudado asta ahora? - dijo Hermione, con el corazón en un puño, no podía llegar a creerse que decir estas palabras le estuvieran doliendo tanto - si tu piensas que yo para ti fui un juego no andas muy descaminado, que este la casa de la valentía no me quita mi astucia.

- Como actriz no tienes precio - dijo con asco Malfoy

- ¿ Y tu no? - pregunto con ironía Hermione - ¿o es que todo lo que me dijiste unas horas atrás es mentira Draco? - le dijo mientras que las lagrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia - ¿ es que en verdad tienes un motivo para lo que ha ocurrido? - su corazón la había vuelto a fallar, y estaba de nuevo expuesta a el, esperando, su respuesta.

- No me hagas reír Granger, no me arrepiento de lo que te dije, de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber estado tan cerca de ti ...

En el vagón se escucho un golpe seco y se hizo el silencio.

Hermione se sujetaba la mano contra el pecho mientras que Draco seguía con la cara girada y baja, dejando que el pelo le tapara los ojos, ella le había devuelto el golpe pero de otra manera, aun sentía su mano en su mejilla, y el dolor que eso le causo.

Harry se acerco a Hermione pero esta le paro - No Harry, no hace falta, estoy bien.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, asta los profesores se habían quedado petrificados al ver la escena.

- Slytherin - ordeno la castaña.

Las dos serpientes que estaban detrás de el grupo cogieron sus cosas y se acercaron para que las desaparecieran.

Nott al pasar al lado del rubio le dijo - Creo que me he perdido mucho, cuéntamelo inmediatamente - el rubio simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Hermione estaba agotado y aun faltaba trasladar a Ginny, Harry y Ron, que por suerte se habían mantenido al margen de su discusión con Draco, pero para que iba a mentirse estaba cansada ya de todo y lo único que quería era terminar y salir de allí, no quería verle más.

-Chicos os toca.

- ¿Hermione quieres que me quede contigo?, Snape y Hooch pueden mandarnos a los dos juntos - le dijo Ron, mientras que Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- No hace falta Ron, pero gracias, además solo serán unos minutos, y dentro de nada estaré allí con vosotros, le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Draco y Hermione se preparón para hacer el ultimo envió, Hermione utilizo toda las fuerzas que le quedaban y cuando por fin habían terminado sintió como sus oídos le pitaban y que la vista se le pasaba a borrosa, Draco estaba viendo lo sucedido y sin pensando la llamo a la vez que la cogía

- Hermione, Hermione ... respóndeme Hermione - le decía con nerviosismo

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Draco mirándola fijamente y en sus ojos ¿había preocupación?, no podía ser, lo descarto, todo era por culpa del cansancio, asta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de el.

- Suéltame - le siseo.

Draco la dejo sentada mientras que la profesora Hooch la daba algo de azúcar.

- Draco serás el siguiente hay que esperar a que Hermione se recupere, Draco recogió la cosas y se puso en el medio de los dos profesores, mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña que estaba sentada y con los ojos cerrados. La ultima imagen que tendría de ella. Draco cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza a los profesores, mientras que mentalmente se despedía de ella.

Cuando hoyo un liguero PLOF, Hermione abrió los ojos y supo que no lo volvería a ver, que ya no estaba allí, lo sentía y lo notaba, y entonces se dio cuenta de la magnitud del sentimiento que tenia dentro.

Se levanto cogió sus cosas y se acerco al medio.

- Espero verles pronto, fue lo único que le dijo la castaña a los profesores, y todo a su alrededor empezó a girar muy deprisa, fueron los segundos mas largos de su vida, Hermione se apareció en el salón de los Weasly, todos estaban allí esperándola.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿como te encuentras?

- Muy bien señora Weasly

- Tienes comida en la cocina, pensé que se os apetecería comer algo cuando llegarais

- Es muy amable de su parte, pero solo quiero ir a descansar un rato, utilizar tanta magia me ha agotado.

- Esta bien cariño, los chicos también decidieron ir a acostarse un rato, sube si quieres.

Hermione le dio un beso a la Señora Weasly, y subió las escaleras que daba a la parte de arriba de la madriguera, cuando subió sintió como los chicos hablaban en su cuarto, pensó en entrar pero descarto la idea no tenia ganas de estar con nadie, así que con sigilo siguió caminando asta llegar al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se fue a tumbar cuando vio que encima de la cómoda había un sobre con su nombre y no la hacia falta abrir el sobre para saber de quien era, lo cogió entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama.

La carta le quemaba entre las manos y no sabia que hacer.

Pero su valentía de leona hizo de nuevo acto de presencia en ella y sin pensárselo abrió el sobre...

_**Hola Hermione, supongo que si estas leyendo esto, es que ya estamos separados para siempre ...**_

_**Solamente quiero que sepas que aun te quiero y que todo lo que he dicho siempre ha sido para protegerte.**_

_**Ya se que he sido un idiota y que te eche de mi vida pero todo ha sido para protegerte, ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer así que busca alguien a quien puedes querer incluso llegar a amar.**_

_**Pero te pido el ultimo favor, y se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo pero por favor, quiero que me odies, que me humilles que me guardes rencor, quiero que me odies y que disfrutes con ello, haz con mi recuerdo lo que te de la gana pero lo único que te pido es que no me olvides, se que es egoísta por mi parte, pero por favor cúmplelo.**_

_**La esperanza es lo único que me queda ahora, cuando ya no tengo nada, se que no soy el mejor y que tengo mil defecto, pero no existe el ser perfecto.**_

_**También te pido que busques alguien a quien amar y que te ame como yo lo hice, cumple todos tus sueños y recuerda que lo más bonito siempre son los detalles mas insignificantes.**_

_**Se feliz Hermione, y si para ello tienes que odiarme no lo dudes, pero no me olvides...**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, todo había sido una falsa, y ahora le había perdido para siempre, solo pudo dejarse caer en la cama y llorar, como hasta ahora no se lo había permitido,

Agarro la carta y la apretujo contra si misma intentando sentir algo de Draco.

Así se durmió recodando lo que fue y llorando por lo que pudo ser.

* * *

**Como siempre, para ti A.**


End file.
